Renouveau
by Niralia
Summary: Dix années ont passé depuis les événements de Cuba. Le monde vit ces dernières heures et Logan est chargé de retourner dans le passé pour changer le cours du temps. Ielena devra alors surmonter ses craintes et ses peurs pour aider Charles et son frère a sauvé le futur.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici comme promis le premier chapitre de Renouveau, la suite de Renaissance ! Ce chapitre est un peu court et peu être pris comme un prologue à l'histoire. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que la première et que vous choisirais de la suivre avec plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**...**

Chapitre 1 :

_Le futur. Un monde obscur et affligé. Dévasté par les guerres, les souffrances, les pertes des deux côtés. Les mutants, et les humains qui osent les secourir. Nous combattons un ennemi que nous ne pouvons pas vaincre … Ce chemin nous est-il prédestiné ? Sommes-nous condamnés à nous détruire comme nous avons détruit tant d'espèces avant nous ? Ou pourrons-nous évoluer, au contraire, assez vite pour changer … changer notre destin ? L'avenir est-il vraiment jouer d'avance … ?_

…

_**Chine – 2023**_

L'avion de forme rectiligne se posa en douceur sur le sol de terre. Des volutes de poussières volèrent dans les airs et dans le ciel noirci de nuages et cendres. Cette arrivée surprise passa inaperçue tant le ciel était assombri. Le monde tel que nous le connaissions n'était plus le même. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Le soleil, obscurci par des années de guerres et déchets chimiques, ne dégageait presque plus de chaleur et c'était le froid qui régnait sur cette Terre autrefois chaleureuse et lumineuse. Les jours et les nuits se succédaient sans que l'on puisse les discerner les uns des autres et les hommes, mutants comme humains, étaient désormais réunis sous une même déchéance. L'humanité s'effondrait, et le monde avec elle.

Un homme, presque une montagne, sortit du temple chinois pour aller à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. La main sur une arme de destruction lié à sa mutation, l'homme à la peau sombre ne savait pas encore si ce serait des humains ou des mutants qui en sortirait mais il savait que, quoi qu'il se passe, ce serait des alliés. Des alliés contre la menace ultime, les Sentinelles.

La soute de l'avion s'ouvrit en grand, une ou deux lumières s'allumèrent, laissant le reste dans l'obscurité. La première à sortir fut une femme aux cheveux blancs et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ses yeux étaient blanc eux aussi jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur l'homme et qu'il redevienne normal. Un autre homme sortit après elle. Une striure blanche sur le côté de sa tête était la seule preuve de son âge avancé. Il sortit un cigare et se l'alluma avant de suivre la femme.

Lorsque les deux dernières personnes sortirent de l'avion, le mutant chargé de surveiller l'entrée sut enfin qui ils étaient. On lui avait parlé tellement de fois du professeur Charles Xavier et de son ami/ennemi Erik Lensherr, alias Magneto. On lui avait conté la guerre qui les avait autrefois opposé et celle qui les avait de nouveau rapproché. Il avait devant lui les deux mutants les plus puissants que ce monde est connu.

Les quatre mutants marchèrent jusqu'à lui et Solar vint se placer à ses côtés, alors que plus haut sur le toit Blink et Warpath veillaient sur eux. Ils ne dirent rien, attendant la suite des événements. Près à se battre si il le fallait, ou à les aider si ils le demandaient.

- Professeur.

Bobby Drake sortit du temps derrière eux, posa la main sur l'épaule de la montagne en passant et se dirigea tout souriant vers les quatre nouveaux venus.

- Bobby, l'appela la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Tornade.

Il enlaça son ancien professeur, avec joie.

- Salut mon grand.

Logan lui sourit à son tour, heureux de le revoir. Ce fut au tour de Kitty d'apparaître et Logan laissa son regard passer sur les mains liés des deux jeunes. Il se souvint, qu'autrefois, c'était Malicia qui tenait la main de Bobby. Mais Malicia n'était plus là, elle avait succombé aux Sentinelles comme beaucoup d'entre eux. La plupart d'entre eux. Et une fois de plus, il avait survécu à une guerre qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

Les mutants suivirent les plus jeunes à l'intérieur du temple. Là encore, tout n'était que ruines et désordres à l'exacte image de la vie qu'ils menaient tous depuis le début de cette guerre. L'existence qu'ils avaient eut quelques années plus tôt n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, un rêve qu'ils auraient voulu ne jamais voir se terminer. Aujourd'hui, ils ne vivaient que dans la peur ne pas voir un nouveau jour se lever, la peur de voir leur espèce s'effondrer, la peur de voir leurs amis abandonner le lutte car la mort n'était pas ce qui pouvait leur arriver de pire. Non, le pire sentiment était la résignation. Abandonner, baisser les bras face à l'ennemi, se résigner à mourir et à voir l'humanité s'effacer. C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse leur arriver. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre la seule chose qui leur restait. L'espoir.

Ils se réunirent dans la pièce principale du temple, une petite salle faiblement éclairée par des bougies. Ils se placèrent en cercle autour de Kitty et du professeur. Logan alla s'appuyer un peu à l'écart, contre un pilier encore debout.

- Quand les Sentinelles attaquent, expliqua la jeune mutante, Warpath les voit arriver. J'envoie Bishop nous prévenir quelques temps plutôt. Blink nous trouve un autre site et, quand les Sentinelles arrivent, on est plus là.

- Parce qu'en faite, précisa Warpath, on y a jamais été.

- On y a jamais été, ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Wolverine.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui.

- Elle projette Bishop dans le passé pour avertir les autres de l'attaque imminente.

Logan jeta un regard confus sur Kitty et tenta de s'éclaircir les idées.

- Elle lui fait remonter le temps, dit-il doucement.

- Elle n'envoie que sa conscience dans son corps d'avant, confirma le télépathe. Son corps plus jeune.

Le mutant sembla sidéré. Bien que l'idée de corps plus jeune ne s'adresse pas à lui compte tenu de son immortalité, il trouvait cette méthode fascinante et très bien trouvé. C'était un moyen comme un autre de survivre, et sûrement un des plus efficace.

À ses côtés, Magneto eut la même pensée.

- Cela pourrait réussir Charles.

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait réussir ? L'interrogea Kitty.

- A l'origine, le programme Sentinelle a été conçu par le docteur Bolivar Trask, l'un des inventeurs phares de l'industrie de l'armement des années soixante-dix. Mais il avait aussi commencé en grand secret des expériences sur les mutants, utilisant leur pouvoirs pour alimenter ses propres recherches. Une mutante avait découvert ses agissements.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

- Une mutante dotée du pouvoir de se transformer en qui elle souhaitait, finit Magneto pour lui.

- Mystique, précisa Colossus.

Les regards se posèrent sur lui. Logan se souvint vaguement de la jeune femme et du sort qui avait été le sien. Une mutante transformé en humaine.

- Pour moi elle s'appelait Raven, continua le professeur. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance que nous avons passé ensemble. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur, j'ai voulu l'aider mais je n'ai réussi qu'à la faire fuir. Et ce n'est pas la seule qui est partie.

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Cuba. Un baiser, une bataille, une balle, un départ. En l'espace de quelques heures, il les avait perdu tout les trois parce qu'il avait cru en un nouvel avenir où les humains et les mutants seraient unis. Cette avenir ils l'avaient eut, l'humanité était unifiée. Unifiée dans la mort et le désespoir.

- Elle traqué le docteur Trask dans le monde entier. Et aux accords de Paris en 1973, à la fin de la guerre du Vietnam, elle l'a retrouvé … et l'a tué. Ça a été son premier assassinat.

- Et pas le dernier, confia Logan.

- Mais le meurtre de Trask n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Cela n'a fait que persuadé les autorités de la nécessité de mettre en œuvre son programme. Elle a été capturé le jour même, torturé. On a fait des expérience sur elle, sur son corps. Son ADN a révélé à ses ravisseurs les secrets de son pouvoir de transformation. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour créé des armements capables de faire face à un pouvoir mutant quel qu'il soit. En moins d'un demi siècle, les machines qui ont détruits tant de nos semblables étaient mises au point.

Le professeur baissa la voix, comme un hommage à ceux qu'ils avaient perdu.

- Mais à l'origine de tout, il y a ce jour de 1973 quand elle est devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Une tueuse nommée Mystique.

- Vous voulez remonter jusque-là ? Demanda Kitty.

- Si je parviens à l'atteindre, à empêcher cet assassinat et l'arrestation de Raven, nous aurons créé un monde où les Sentinelles n'auront jamais été produites.

- Et cette guerre sera terminée, enchaîné Magneto, avant même qu'elle ne commence.

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans le silence du temple comme un souffle de vie dans un lieu de misère. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? N'était-ce pas une autre illusion de leur esprit ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment recommencés à espérer ou se préparaient-ils à une chute plus brutale encore ? Cela faisait dix longues années qu'ils combattaient jour après jour pour leur survie à tel point qu'ils en avaient oublié ce que c'était qu'avoir une vie normale. Et aujourd'hui, on leur annoncé qu'il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, d'effacer ces dix années de leur mémoire et de l'histoire de ce monde pour en créer de nouvelles, plus belles et plus lumineuses. Une chance pour eux de revoir ceux qu'ils ont perdus, de dire adieu à ce monde de ténèbres et de noirceurs et de recommencer à vivre. Enfin.

- Attendez, coupa Kitty. Je … je peux projeter sur quelques semaines. En … enfin un mois grand maximum mais là, on parle de remonter des dizaines d'années. Vous avez l'esprit le plus puissant du monde Professeur mais tout esprit à son point de rupture. Ça vous détruirait. Je regrette, personne ne survit à un tel voyage.

Tel un château de carte devant une fenêtre ouverte, l'espoir s'envola dans leur cœur aussi vite qu'il était revenu. Seul l'un d'entre garda la tête levée.

- Et si il se trouvait une personne dont l'esprit est capable de guérir ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait se reconstruire aussi vite qu'il a été mis en pièce ?

Logan avait trouvé la solution, un sacrifice qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour l'avenir de l'humanité, quitte à en mourir. Il décidait, de son plein grès, de devenir le dernier espoir, la dernière chance de ce monde pour qu'un futur puisse renaître des ses cendres. La plupart d'entre eux sortirent pour prévenir toutes attaques ennemies. Seuls restèrent Logan, Magneto, le professeur, Bobby et Kitty. Ils fermèrent toutes les ouvertures menant à cette salle du temple, les bloquant par des poutres et des morceaux de métaux trouvaient ici et là. Ils préparaient leur dernier voyage.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un autel de pierre, servant autrefois au prière. Wolverine s'approcha de lui, le regardant étrangement. Le concept de ce voyage temporel lui échappait totalement et il ne savait pas particulièrement ce qu'il devrait faire une fois là-bas. Aussi demanda-t-il des explications.

- Je me réveille dans mon corps de l'époque, dieu sait où d'ailleurs, et puis … ?

- Tu devras me retrouver, dit simplement le professeur. Tu devras me parler, me faire comprendre toute cette histoire.

- Pas la peine, vous lirez dans mes pensées.

- Je n'avais pas mes pouvoirs en 1973. Logan, tu devras faire pour moi ce qu'autrefois j'ai fait pour toi. Emmènes-moi, guides-moi. À cette époque, j'étais un homme très différent. Il faudra te montrer patient avec moi.

Logan ricana.

- La patience c'est pas ce que je fais de mieux.

- Tu auras besoin de moi aussi, s'avança Magneto

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand Mystique a quitté Charles, elle m'a rejoint et je l'ai entraîné sur un chemin dangereux. Dangereux et obscur. Il faudra être deux, faire cause commune, et ce à une époque où tout nous séparait.

- Ça va être cool, ironisa Logan. Toi, je te trouve où ?

- Ça risque d'être compliqué. Tu ne pourras me trouver sans l'aide de Charles, et tu ne pourras convaincre Charles sans l'aide d'une autre personne que tu vas devoir retrouver. Elle se nomme Ielena.

Ce simple nom sembla familier à Logan. Même si il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant d'avoir ses griffes en aciers, avant sa rencontre avec William Striker, parfois des mots, des images, ses sons ou des odeurs faisaient revenir à la surface certains souvenirs et des impressions de déjà-vus. C'était ce qu'il se passait à cet instant. _Je m'appelle Ielena. Pas gamine. _Un visage fugace apparut devant ses yeux, des cheveux noirs et un regard bleu-gris. _Merci Logan_. Une poignet de main, un sourire. Oui, il connaissait cette Ielena. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, ni comment il la connaissait mais elle l'avait connu et savait peut-être qui il était avant de perdre la mémoire. Il devait la retrouver.

- C'est qui cette Ielena ? Les interrogea-t-il tout de même.

Le professeur et Magneto échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas au mutant.

- Ma sœur, dit le contrôleur de métaux. C'était ma sœur. Mystique n'est pas la seule à avoir dû choisir entre deux camps et que j'ai mené avec moi dans les ténèbres. Et elle en a payé le prix.

- Il faut que tu la retrouves avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, précisa le télépathe, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Si elle était resté avec nous, avec moi et Hank, nous aurions pu la sauver. Tu dois nous la ramener afin qu'elle survive.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Logan.

- Elle a été victime de sa propre mutation.

La voix du puissant Magneto se brisa sur les derniers mots, ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement et il prit une grande inspiration. Le voir briser son masque impassible étonna Logan qui comprit à quel point le lien qui existait entre le frère et la sœur avait dû être fort. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, promettre qu'il essaierait de la retrouver mais Kitty revint vers eux. Elle l'emmena vers l'autel de prière et le fit s'allonger alors qu'elle se plaçait au niveau de sa tête.

- Pour résumer, commença-t-elle, le corps s'endort pendant que l'esprit se fait projeter en arrière. Tant que tu sera là-bas, le passé et le présent vont continuer à coexister. Mais quand tu reviendras à toi … tout ce que tu as changé va être immuablement acquis. Pour nous tous ce sera la seule histoire qu'on aura connu, les cinquante dernières années vont … s'envoler comme si elles n'avaient jamais existaient. Tout ce monde, toute cette guerre. Le seul qui s'en souviendra, ce sera toi.

Logan sentit sa respiration s'accélérait, il n'avait pas compris l'ampleur de ce qu'il faisait. Pour la première fois, ce serait lui qui se souviendrai. Il sera celui qui devra vivre à tout cela dans son esprit, le seul qui aura vécu cette apocalypse …

- Bien, maintenant Logan, il faut que tu te vides la tête et que tu restes aussi calme que possible.

- Calme, comment ça ?

- Si ton esprit est trop agité, je vais avoir du mal à te maintenir. Tu pourrais dériver entre le présent et la passé par exemple.

- Et si je dois m'agiter, il se passe quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ais des pensées tranquilles, éluda-t-elle.

Logan soupira.

- Et des bonnes nouvelles, t'en as aussi ?

- Ouai. Comme ton corps se régénère, tu auras le même âge qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps, s'avança Bobby. Les Sentinelles nous trouverons. Elles nous trouvent toujours.

- Et cette fois-ci on aura pas d'échappatoire, expliqua Kitty. On sera coincé. C'est notre dernière chance.

Derrière eux, Magneto se tourna vers son ami. Il était beaucoup moins confiant qu'eux quant à la tournure des événements.

- Tu es sûr que ça va réussir ?

- J'ai toute confiance en lui.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète, c'est nous. Nous étions jeunes, nous n'avions pas idée.

- Maintenant nous saurons.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Wolverine entendit venant de son monde. Des paroles chargés de sentiments, d'espoir et détermination. Kitty plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, et activa sa mutation. Logan hurla de douleur, son esprit se déchirait et s'échapper de son crâne. Il avait l'impression de se briser sous la force qui l'emmenait toujours plus loin à travers les années. Tant de douleurs, tant d'émotions, jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentis ça. Ou alors une seule fois, à la mort de Jean. Ces griffes sortirent d'elles-même alors qu'il hurlait encore et encore. Puis brusquement, tout s'arrêta et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

La voix de Charles Xavier résonna une dernière fois dans son esprit.

_Sauves-la, et tu nous sauveras tous. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Et oui, encore un chapitre ce week-end, je vous gâte de trop :P ! Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, ne vous attendez pas à ce que le prochain arrive si tôt ^^ !

**StarfleetGame **: Tu n'a pas encore commenté cette fic-là, mais je répond à tes reviews de Renaissance :) Je suis heureuse que tu es appréciée la fin de cette histoire. En effet, j'ai trouvé cela nécessaire de détendre un peu les choses dans le chapitre 12 avant que les événements ne deviennent sérieux. Le souvenir d'enfance de Ielena était en effet là pour montrer que quoi qu'il se passe, les deux Lensherr resteraient liés par quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Quant à la fin, comme je l'ai dit, elle n'était pas spécialement prévu mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrit au vu des commentaires laissés :D J'espère que cette suite sera toujours un plaisir à suivre ! A bientôt !

Chapitre 2 :

Mal, elle avait mal. Un étau de douleur lui enserrait les tempes, les lumières tournaient autour de ses yeux. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait tant la douleur était présente en elle. Avec le temps, elle aurait dû s'habituer à tout ça. Les vertiges, la sensation d'étouffement, la souffrance. Mais au bout de deux ans, la même panique l'a prenait au cœur en pensant que cette fois-ci pourrait bien être la dernière. La panique était là, mais pas la peur.

Elle avait vécu, trop vécu. Ces dix dernières années avaient eu raison de toute sa détermination et de son envie de survivre. Ce qui la tenait encore en vie, c'était ses protégés qui avaient besoin d'elle presque autant qu'elle avait besoin d'eux. Ils l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la folie et de tout abandonner. Ils étaient son point d'ancrage dans un monde où les leurs vivaient reclus. Ils la maintenaient en vie presque autant qu'ils causaient sa perte.

Les lumières qui dansaient autour d'elle s'éteignirent progressivement, la douleur diminua lentement pour finalement disparaître complètement. Sa respiration se calma et les battements de son cœur ralentirent. Elle reprit doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit l'herbe fraîche sous ses mains et ses pieds nues, son dos reposait sur cette couche confortable. Ses yeux se stabilisèrent sur la cime des arbres et le ciel bleu qu'elle percevait entre deux branches, puis son regard glissa sur les ombres qui dansaient au dessus d'elle. Elle était de retour dans la réalité.

- Ielena ? Tout va bien ?

Un visage se pencha au dessus d'elle. Un homme aux cheveux blonds lui tendit la main, elle hésita un instant avant de la prendre. Il tira sur son bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds et la retint quand un nouveau vertige la prit. Elle souffla et respira profondément, les restes de son malaise encore présents. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Je vais bien Henry, dit-elle difficilement.

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle allait mieux maintenant que la crise était passée.

- Combien de temps cette fois ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Trente-sept minutes. Ça s'aggrave.

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle sentait son inquiétude comme si elle était la sienne, comme à chaque fois que cela ce passait.

- Il faut que ça cesse Ielena, on doit tout arrêter.

- Si on arrête, on les abandonne. Je ne peut pas le permettre.

- Et si on arrête pas, tu met ta vie en danger et la leur par la même occasion !

- Ils ne sont pas en danger Henry, confirma-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. Si … si ça dégénère, que mon état s'aggrave, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Henry se détourna, excédé. Il ne pouvait faire ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était au dessus de ces forces. Ielena avait considérablement changé sa vie, trois années auparavant. Elle l'avait sauvé et, ensemble, ils avaient offert un foyer à ce qui en avaient besoin. Et aujourd'hui, elle lui demandait de mettre fin à leur amitié si les choses venaient à se compliquer. À la tuer pour les autres. Il ne pouvait ne serais-ce que l'imaginer.

- Henry, s'avança Ielena doucement, on a pas le choix. Il y a dix ans, j'ai cru qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi. Je pensais que … que je pouvais être heureuse, et j'ai fait souffrir quelqu'un de très important à mes yeux. Les sept années qui ont suivis ont été les plus sombres de mon existence. Il y a trois ans, toi et moi, nous avons trouvé ce pour quoi nous étions nés. Nous avons trouvé un but à notre présence dans ce monde. Ne me laisses pas tout gâcher. Empêches-moi de commettre l'irréparable. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui embrassa le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et fera les yeux de bonheur. Que c'était bon de se laisser aller sans réfléchir. Sa tête se posa sur le torse de son ami, et elle sentit son étreinte se resserrer. Dieu qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle faiblissait de jour en jour, mentalement et physiquement. Ses forces s'amenuisaient et, même si la puissance de ses mutations n'avait qu'augmenter en dix ans, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Seule et pourtant plus entourée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle s'éloigna de Henry en soupirant et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue mise à mal par sa chute dans l'herbe et sa crise de souffrance. Elle remit la capuche de sa cape, et vit son ami faire pareil.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Interrogea-t-elle finalement.

- Un problème à l'infirmerie. Un jeune s'est blessé à l'entraînement, et c'est plutôt grave.

Ielena soupira.

- Allons-y.

Elle passa à côté de lui et passa entre deux arbres en direction du Camp, Henry sur ses pas. Ils suivirent le sentier dissimulé sous des feuilles mortes que seuls les habitués pouvait reconnaître. Les ombres de la forêt les entourèrent et s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la petit clairière où la jeune femme se réfugiait à chaque malaise. La clarté laissa place à l'obscurité plus ils s'enfonçaient entre les arbres dont les branches dissimulés le ciel. Ils leur restaient une bonne heure de marche pour rejoindre leur abri.

Le Camp, le dernier lieu de ce pays où les mutants pouvaient vivre libres. Un campement créé au sein même d'une des plus proches forêts de l'Etat de New York était l'endroit le plus sûr pour ceux qui étaient pourchassés. Qui irait chercher l'ennemi près de chez soi ? Des cabanes et des tentes pour recueillir les réfugiés, des clairières dissimulés et des arbres hauts pour les entraîner, Ielena et Henry avait pensé à tout pour le bien-être de leurs protégés. Leur espèce était menacé et c'était à eux de les sauver.

Elle venait de quitter son frère quand son chemin avec croisé celui du mutant. Le destin les avaient séparé comme beaucoup trop de fois auparavant. Erik, son grand frère. La culpabilité envers Charles, la haine envers les humains, la douleur face à la perte des leurs, tout n'avait fait que renforcé le fossé qui se creusait entre eux. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, à tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Pas une minute ne passait sans qu'elle ne songe à leur ancienne vie avec Charles, Raven et Hank, Alex et Sean. Et aujourd'hui, Erik était en prison, Charles était infirme, Raven avait disparue. Alex avait été enrôlé au Vietnam, et Sean … Sean était mort, tout comme Angel et Azazel.

Ce camp était la seul chose qui lui était resté. Elle l'avait créé en mémoire de son frère et du professeur. Elle sauvait les mutants, leur offrait un foyer et un éducation, et empêchait l'armée de leur mettre la main dessus. Elle les éduquait comme l'avait souhaité Charles et les entraînait afin qu'ils survivent parce que c'était ce que voulait Erik. Elle était devenue le Guide que leur espèce attendait, elle veillerait à leur survie jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte loin de ce monde. Alors ce serait à Henry de prendre la relève et de continuer leur œuvre.

Les deux mutants ralentirent en arrivant devant un arbre blanc, le seul de la forêt. À peine mirent-ils un pas en avant qu'ils furent arrêtés par trois mutants encapuchonnés qui sautèrent des arbres en pointant leurs armes sur eux.

- Vos noms ? Demanda le premier.

Ielena retira sa capuche et releva la tête.

- Elektro, s'avança-t-elle. Et Spirit.

Les trois hommes baissèrent vivement leurs armes. Chacun avait l'air soulagé de leur retour.

- Désolés madame, on ne vous avait pas reconnu.

- Ce n'est rien, vous ne faîtes que votre travail. Même si il n'était pas nécessaire compte-tenu de la barrière de protection. Que s'est-il passé ?

Le plus grand des mutants s'approcha d'eux, et Henry se plaça discrètement en avant devant Ielena. L'homme enleva son masque noir et elle reconnut Nix. Elle l'avait chargé de s'occuper de la surveillance du Camp lorsque elle ou Henry n'étaient pas présents. Sa mutation lui permettait de plonger leurs ennemis dans le noir le plus totale, les rendant aveugles au sons et aux images.

- Il y a une perturbation du côté Est, expliqua-t-il. La barrière a été brisé. J'ai renforcé la sécurité tout autour du Camp, et doublé les tours de surveillance. On vous attendez.

- Je vais aller voir, s'avança Henry.

- Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul ou tu as besoin de mon aide ?

- Viens me rejoindre quand tu auras soigné le blessé. En entendant je vais essayer de trouver la cause de tout ça.

Il partit sans se retourner. La barrière était un bouclier magnétique, une sorte de champ force qui entourait tout le Camp que seul Spirit pouvait installé. C'était sa mutation, leur survie dépendait de lui. Si, comme ils le pensaient, l'état de Ielena s'aggravait et qu'il ne pouvait l'arrêter à tant, il avait pour mission de l'entourait d'une barrière afin qu'elle ne blesse pas les autres mutants lui créant ainsi une prison invisible. Habituellement, Ielena et lui mettaient en place la bouclier ensemble. Cela permettait de lui donner plus de puissance, la jeune femme ayant absorber son don.

Ielena attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de se retourner vers les trois mutants.

- Autres choses ? Les questionna-t-elle.

Nix fit un signe de tête aux deux autres et ils s'éloignèrent à leur tour. Il attendit qu'ils soient assez loin avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Encore une fois, elle vit dans ses yeux la même inquiétude que celle qu'elle avait vu chez Henry mais ce n'était pas dirigé vers elle.

- Les mutants parlent madame, commença-t-il. Un des nouveaux a dit avoir des nouvelles du Dehors, le gouvernement commence à se poser des questions sur les disparitions inexpliqués de mutants de tout âge. Un homme, Trask je crois, a engagé des militaires pour nous retrouver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous veut mais ce n'est pas bon pour nous … Et les autres s'inquiètent.

Trask, ce nom sonnait comme un poison à ses oreilles. Un poison qu'elle avait envie de cracher et de brûler de toute sa puissance. Pour les humains, les mutants étaient des monstres qu'ils devaient éliminer. Pour les mutants, c'était Trask le monstre qu'ils désiraient anéantir. Ielena revoyait encore le regard de Angel quand les soldats l'avaient emmené devant ses yeux et qu'elle n'avait put la sauver. Impuissante une fois de plus. La douleur dans ses yeux, et sa résignation, l'avait consumé de l'intérieur. Tout ça à cause de ce Trask.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, se força-t-elle tout de même à dire. Fais passer le message que tant que personne ne sortira de la limite, tout ce passera bien. Ils ne peuvent nous trouver ici. Si c'est le cas, et que malgré la barrière nous sommes découverts, Tempo nous téléportera ailleurs avant qu'ils puissent nous mettre la main dessus.

- Oui madame.

- Spirit va remettre en place la barrière. Pour plus de sécurité, et pour rassurer nos amis, gardent les mesures prises. Que tes hommes doublent la garde et continuent leur surveillance. Dit à Glenn de garder un œil sur la forêt, et d'ordonner à tout les animaux de ces foutus bois de se placer autour de la barrière. On aura besoin de toute l'aide possible en cas d'attaque.

Elle soupira, et se pinça l'arrête du nez, un geste qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était fatiguée et frustrée par les événements.

- Si il y a un quelconque problème, je serais à l'infirmerie.

Elle se détourna sans attendre sa réponse et dépassa l'arbre blanc qui délimité le Camp.

…

L'infirmerie sommaire qu'ils avaient installé était presque vide. L'hiver était encore loin, les malades étaient peu nombreux. Les seuls visiteurs étaient ceux qui se blessaient lors des entraînements, la plupart du temps c'étaient les nouveaux venus qui ne connaissaient rien aux combats. Des adolescents ou des adultes remplis de rage et de haine qui laissaient leurs émotions dirigés leurs actes. Les plus jeunes, les enfants venus avec leur parents ou les orphelins s'étant enfuis de famille totalement humaine, étudiaient jusqu'à leur majorité dans des classes données par d'anciens professeurs obligés de fuir. Quant aux adultes, ceux qui avaient vécu dans la peur toute leur vie, ils réapprenaient à vivre en communauté et à aimer leurs prochains.

C'était tout ces gens que Ielena protégeait, et aidait à reprendre vie. Et jamais elle ne les laisserait entre les mains d'un homme comme Trask. Elle en faisait le serment.

Elle se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce. Une adolescente, bien trop jeune pour avoir eu le droit de s'entraîner avec les plus âgés, y était installée. Elle baissa les yeux quand Ielena s'assit sur le siège à côté, et celle-ci put remarquer les larmes dans ses yeux.

- Quel est ton nom ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'en ai pas encore, répondit l'enfant.

- Je t'ai demandé ton nom de naissance pas celui de ta renaissance.

Chaque mutant qui mettait un pied dans ce Camp disait adieu à son asservissement à l'espèce humaine. Les adultes et tout ceux ayant l'âge de combattre, donc de survivre par eux-même, pouvait si ils le souhaitaient changés de nom et donc prendre une nouvelle identité. C'était un choix que la plupart faisait avec joie, cela leur permettait de se soustraire à la servitude que les humains avaient sur eux, à ce distinguer d'eux par des surnoms qui définissaient plus ce qu'ils étaient que n'importe quels noms.

- Laurel.

Ielena sourit.

- Et bien Laurel, dit-moi, que faisais-tu à l'entraînement au lieu d'être en cours ?

L'enfant baissa la tête, consciente de son erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être là-bas, elle était beaucoup trop jeune.

- Je ne vais pas te punir parce que tu as désobéi, confia-t-elle maternelle. Je veux juste savoir qui t'a autorisé à combattre avec les plus vieux.

Laurel ne releva pas la tête tout de suite, une larme coula sur sa joue. Peinée, Ielena s'en voulu de lui avoir posé des questions sans avoir vérifié son état avant. Parfois, quand elle était trop préoccupée par bon fonctionnement du Camp, elle oubliait que le plus important était le bien-être des réfugiés. Elle posa donc sa main sur le front de l'enfant et sur son cœur. Elle avait reçu le pouvoir de guérison dans un hôpital, où après avoir été blessé, une femme l'avait soigné. C'était avant que son frère et elle ne se sépare pour de bon.

Elle inspira à plein poumon et laissa l'énergie de sa mutation prendre possession de son être. Une chaleur monta doucement dans son cœur et ses membres et, par ses mains, la fit passer dans le corps de Laurel. Elle trouva rapidement la blessure, une coupure à l'abdomen sûrement dû à une des épées d'entraînements. Elle laissa son don recoller les deux côtés de la plaie entre eux puis de les ressouder. Elle entendit vaguement l'enfant gémir et fit disparaître la douleur. Millimètre par millimètre, la blessure se referma ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice.

Ielena retira ses mains et se cala confortablement dans son siège.

- Merci, murmura Laurel.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Vas-tu répondre à mes questions maintenant ?

L'enfant hésita un instant.

- C'est Tempo. Il …

- Que fait Tempo, Laurel ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Il … Il dit que vous n'êtes plus assez forte pour nous guider, que … que vos sentiments vous rendent faible. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, et que Spirit est avec vous, il veut que nous nous entraînions avec lui et les autres pour qu'on se prépare pour la guerre.

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre, objecta Ielena. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre mais pour nous défendre.

- Tempo dit que quand vous serez plus là, c'est lui qui nous guidera. Et que les humains payeront pour leur acte.

C'était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensais. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer que tant de choses allaient mal dans son propre camp ? Trop occupée par ses propres problèmes et les menaces venant de l'extérieur, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se tramait devant elle, parmi les siens. Trois ans que ce Camp existait et jamais elle n'avait eu besoin de se méfier de ses propres hommes. Qui plus est, Tempo était un membre fidèle de leur communauté. C'est celui qui assurerait leur fuite si besoin est. Sa mutation ouvrait des portails de téléportation, le moyen le plus sûr pour s'enfuir rapidement. Sans lui et sans Spirit, ils ne pouvaient survivre. Certes, elle possédait leur mutation mais elle refusait de s'en servir.

Elle ne put s'appesantir plus sur cette question que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec force. Un enfant d'à peine dix ans courut vers elle et elle se leva avec précipitation pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-elle avec urgence.

- Un intrus ! Un intrus a brisé la barrière du côté Est ! Spirit et Nix m'ont envoyé vous chercher. L'intrus, il … il …

- Quoi ? Dit-moi.

- Il connais votre nom !

Ielena fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Un intrus avait pénétré le Camp ! Elle se lança à toute vitesse hors de la pièce et sortit vite, claquant la porte contre le mur. Elle ignora les regards curieux posés sur elle et cria aux adultes de réunir tout le monde dans le champ d'entraînement au cas où il faudrait fuir. Elle dépassa le coin repas et les autres baraquements, et se lança à travers les arbres. Des gardes se lancèrent sur son chemin, la suivant vers la menace. Elle entendit leurs pas derrière elle et accéléra pour les mener vers le côté Est. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer mais ne ralentit pas.

Elle vit alors de loin Spirit, Nix et le reste de leurs hommes qui pointait leurs armes sur un homme qu'ils entouraient. Celui-ci était de dos. Elle arriva sur eux avec une impression de déjà-vu. Les cheveux noirs en pétard, la veste de cuir soulignant une forte musculature, et les griffes sortant dangereusement. Son cœur manqua un battement tant cela lui semblait familier. Elle n'osait pas croire que celui qu'elle avait sous les yeux était bien réel. Dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle avait quitté ce bar de Cleveland sans se retourner et en étant sûr que plus jamais leur chemin ne se croiserait. Et aujourd'hui, il était là devant elle !

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, et ses hommes se tournèrent vers elle. Voyant le mouvement des mutants qui le tenaient en joue, l'homme menacé se retourna et posa son regard sur elle. Même après tant d'années, il n'avait pas changé. Son regard exprimait la même surprise que la première fois où ils s'étaient vus. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, un vrai sourire sincère vint se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Logan ! Cria-t-elle avant de lui sauter dans les bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour.

Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre de Renouveau qui met en œuvre les retrouvailles de Logan et de Ielena. Dans le prochain, on entrera dans le vif de sujet avec leur arrivé au manoir Xavier. Je suis désolée si les premiers chapitres sont un peu sombres mais, pour moi, Days Of Future Past est un film où la colère et la rage sont maîtres. C'est donc un film sombre où l'espoir est la seule chose que les personnages se permettent d'éprouver en même temps que les deux autres sentiments cités précédemment.

**StarfleetGame** : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. En effet, Ielena n'a vraiment pas de chance mais prions pour que ça s'arrange avec le temps ;) Oui tu as très bien compris, Logan est passé voir Ielena en premier car elle est censée convaincre Charles et Erik de sauver le monde. Ielena était perdue et seule, il m'a donc semblé nécessaire de lui trouver une raison de vivre et ce Camp m'a semblé la meilleure chose à faire :) Merci encore, et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 3 :

Quand il vit tout les soldats, qui l'entouraient, dirigeaient leur regard derrière lui, Logan suivit instinctivement le mouvement vers l'arrière. Ses yeux croisèrent un regard bleu-gris étrangement familier l'espace de quelques secondes avant que la femme aux longs cheveux noirs et nattés ne lui saute dans les bras en criant son nom. Il demeura paralysé sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne chercha pas à répondre à son étreinte, ni à la repousser tant il en resta interdit. Un regard vers ces geôliers lui confirma sa pensée, aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il se passait devant eux.

Finalement, Logan agrippa la femme par les épaules et l'éloigna de lui doucement après avoir rétracté ses griffes. _Si je la blesse ça va pas plaire à ses potes_, pensa brièvement le mutant avant de la lâcher. Les armes de nouveau pointées sur lui le dissuadèrent de faire un quelconque autre mouvement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'observer celle qu'il était venu chercher. Ainsi c'était elle la fameuse Ielena, celle sans qui il ne pourrait convaincre le professeur ? Elle était bien plus impressionnante qu'il ne le pensait. Elle dégageait quelque chose de magnétique et de grave. Pas de doute, c'était bien la sœur de Magneto.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir Logan, dit Ielena d'une voix calme et remise de ses émotions.

- C'est bien vous Ielena ?

- Ais-je donc tant changé que tu ne me reconnais plus, mon ami ? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être immortel.

- J'ai quelques problèmes de mémoire, ironisa-t-il.

Ielena fronça les sourcils et de recula de quelques pas, perplexe. Inquiets, ces hommes levèrent un peu plus haut leurs armes, menaçant le nouveau venu. Elle leva la main pour leur intimer le calme sans pour autant se rapprocher. Logan lui semblait étrange. C'était bien lui devant ses yeux, il n'avait pas changé physiquement, pourtant elle avait l'impression d'être devant un étranger. Son regard était différent, il l'a mettait mal à l'aise. C'était le même genre de regard qu'elle voyait chaque matin devant son miroir, le regard de celui qui a trop vu et trop vécu. Il n'était pas ainsi il y a dix ans.

- Que fait-tu ici Logan ? Demanda-t-elle franchement.

- C'est le professeur qui m'envoie.

- Quel professeur ? Je ne connais pas de professeur.

- Charles Xavier et, lui, il vous connaît.

La jeune femme blêmit brusquement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu ce nom ? Et il voulait la voir ? Ce n'était pas possible, Logan mentait forcément. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, son cœur se serra. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur Henry, qui la dévisageait inquiet. Elle le rassura d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Posez vos armes, ordonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas un ennemi, il est des notre. Henry, continue de consolider la barrière. Nix, toi et tes hommes, retournez à vos surveillances.

Elle fit un signe à Logan pendant que les mutants s'exécutaient.

- Suis-moi, nous avons à parler.

Elle fit demi-tour, et replongea parmi les arbres. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle entendait les pas lourds du mutant qui la suivait sans mots derrière elle, sa respiration lourde, le bruissement des feuilles sous ses pieds. Elle sentait l'odeur de tabac, le même qu'il fumait lors de leur rencontre, l'odeur fraîche de la nature autour d'eux. Elle voyait les arbres devant elle et autour d'elle, le cerf qui passa à quelques mètres sans se soucier d'eux, le camp plus loin entre deux arbres. Cependant, elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Que lui voulait donc Charles après tant de temps de silence et d'éloignement ? Pourquoi souhaitait-il la voir alors qu'elle était responsable de son état ? Elle ne comprenait, et elle détestait ne pas comprendre. De plus, elle avait comme l'impression que Logan ne savait pas particulièrement qui elle était et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne supportait pas le changement chez les gens qu'elle avait connu, cela lui rappelait à quel point elle-même n'était plus la même.

Elle soupira pour se sortir de ses sombres pensées et guida le mutant vers sa cabane. Elle adressa des signes de mains aux habitants du Camp qui la saluait et remarqua l'air perdu mais fasciné de son ami, ce qui l'a fit sourire. À leur rencontre, il était carrément persuadé que les gens comme eux étaient des monstres. Or, aujourd'hui, il en découvrait un campement entier remplis de centaines de mutants. Cela avait de quoi le surprendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son logis et s'effaça pour qu'il passe devant elle. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et lui désigna une chaise où il s'assit avec plaisir. Elle alla prendre place sur son lit et s'appuya contre le mur, attendant qu'il parle. Il hésita et Ielena, ne voulant pas tout de suite parler de Charles, parla avant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Logan ? Tu as changé.

- Donc on est censé se connaître ? L'interrogea celui-ci. Le prof me l'a pas dit. Ni Magneto d'ailleurs, il m'a juste dit que vous étiez sa sœur.

- Tu … tu as vu mon frère ?

- Ouai, il était avec le professeur.

Ielena se leva d'un mouvement brusque et commença à faire les cents pas dans la minuscule cabane de bois. Logan la regarda faire se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal.

- Tu mens, lança-t-elle finalement. Mon frère et Charles ne se sont plus vus depuis dix ans !

- Je sais. Mais ils sont de nouveau unis à mon époque.

- Ton … ? Pardon ?

- C'est assez compliqué.

Elle jeta un regard confus au mutant et s'arrêta de marcher. Décidément, elle ne comprenait rien à toute cette histoire. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour saisir toute le complexité de la situation mais avait-elle vraiment envie de tendre cette main ? Sa vie était déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça pour qu'elle en rajoute. Elle avait maintenant des responsabilités auxquelles elle ne pouvait échapper. Surtout pas pour un fou, car Logan devait bien être fou pour parler d'une autre époque. Ou alors, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête quand Nix, Spirit et les autres l'avaient attrapé. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

- Pour faire simple, continua le mutant, le professeur et son pote m'ont envoyé dans le passé pour vous retrouver et qu'ensemble, vous, le prof, votre frère et moi, on empêche Mystique de tuer un homme ce qui empêchera la création des Sentinelles qui détruiront le monde … et on a quelques jours, grand max, pour réussir.

- Donc totalement aucune chance, déduit Ielena. Et quelle est donc cette soit-disant menace ?

- Une arme indestructible que nous ne pouvons pas vaincre.

De nouveau, il eut le regard de celui qui a trop vécu. Une douleur et un chagrin évidents paraissaient dans ses yeux, sa bouche se plissait amèrement et ses poings se serraient convulsivement. Parler de tout cela lui faisait mal de toute évidence. Elle se souvenait du mutant du _Flannery's Pub_. Le _gros nounours en manque d'attention_ avait disparu au profit d'un homme blessé par les années et son côté animal ressortait plus. Il se composait une attitude froide et sauvage, une carapace de faux mépris, pour cacher sa rage et sa tristesse. Ielena pouvait voir tout cela simplement à travers son regard.

Il cachait des secrets et pas seulement sur sa venue dans ce camp. Cette histoire de futur en danger était beaucoup trop surréaliste pour qu'elle y croit mais elle devait bien admettre que le mutant étaient parfaitement sûr de lui, inébranlable dans ses certitudes. Son mal-être ne semblait pourtant pas totalement lié à cette mission qu'il était venu remplir, il s'agissait d'une accumulation d'événements et de souffrance qui avaient eu raison de l'homme d'autrefois. Et cela lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Logan ? Répéta-elle.

Ielena le vit clairement se tendre sur son siège, avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir douloureux. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il parle, qu'il se confie, même si elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort. Logan la contempla quelques secondes et un sentiment diffus au fond de son cœur le convainquit de lui faire confiance.

- Un homme a fait des expériences sur mon corps, le remplissant entièrement de métal, juste avant que je ne reçoive une balle qui m'a rendu amnésique.

Court, net, précis. Ce n'était pas le genre de Logan de s'attarder sur les détails et ses sentiments alors qu'il pouvait tout résumer en une seule phrase.

- Tu ne te souviens de vraiment rien ? Demanda Ielena.

- Je sais même pas comment on est censé se connaître.

Son ton était légèrement amusé comme si ne rien savoir ne lui faisait rien, pourtant elle le vit plisser les yeux. Elle comprenait mieux sa réaction lors de leurs retrouvailles un peu plus tôt. Certes, ils ne s'étaient vus et parlés qu'une seule fois mais elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié intentionnellement, tout comme elle ne pouvait oublié celui qui l'avait ramené à son frère et ce malgré les événements qui avaient suivis. Une onde de compassion l'envahit, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir souffert ce qui lui avait semblé cent vies.

- Je peut t'aider à te souvenir, dit-elle. Pas de tout mais au moins de la partie qui me concerne. Je suis télépathe comme … comme le professeur. Si j'entre dans ta tête, je pense pouvoir te faire revivre notre rencontre en te transmettant mon souvenir et ainsi débloquer ce moment. Ce n'est pas beaucoup comparé à ce que tu as perdu mais c'est déjà ça de plus.

Logan ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas non plus car, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour un amnésique, il lui faisait confiance. Ielena s'approcha alors de lui, prenant son silence pour un assentiment, et posa les mains de chaque côté de son crâne. Elle plaça deux doigts sur ses tempes, posant ses paumes contre la barbe de ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux après s'être assuré qu'il faisait de même et prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler ses sentiments et rester objective. Un tel transfert de souvenir signifiait obligatoirement un transfert d'émotion involontaire si le télépathe n'était pas parfaitement calme. Elle refusait qu'il ai à subir ses sentiments en plus des siens. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il avait beaucoup souffert et elle ne voulait pas lui en rajouter sur le cœur. De plus, depuis dix ans, elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait aux autres mais aussi à elle-même. Elle refusait de s'attarder sur eux mais préférait les effacer temporairement de sa mémoire jusqu'au moment où ils referaient surface. Il était nécessaire pour sa survie qu'elle garde la pleine maîtrise de ses émotions. Elle ferma donc les yeux, se concentra, et laissa les souvenirs l'emportait.

Tout s'enchaîna à grande vitesse dans leurs deux esprits liés. Les images, les sons, les émotions de Logan se succédèrent les uns après les autres de son dernier souvenir au premier, celui où il se réveillait après s'être pris une balle dans la tête. Les deux mutants furent pris de vertige et Logan attrapa les coudes de Ielena pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber. Celle-ci tenta désespérément de faire abstraction de la nausée qui montait en elle, du flot de sentiments diffus qu'elle percevait par bride, du tourbillon de sensations qu'elle ressentait.

Sa concentration faiblissait dangereusement. Puis soudain, quand elle crut ne plus pouvoir tenir, tout s'arrêta et elle se retrouva dans l'obscurité. Dans un Néant total qu'elle remplit doucement de ses propres souvenirs.

- J_e veux juste boire, je ne suis pas une menace_.

Un regard et un deuxième, une question, une réponse.

_- Cet homme a dit que vous étiez un monstre, pourquoi ?_

- _Ça te concerne pas, Gamine_.

Des paroles échangées, un rire, une question.

_- Vous avez l'air d'un gros nounours en manque d'attention. _

Un regard confus, un léger sourire.

_- Tu es vraiment bizarre comme gamine. _

_- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu_.

Des mots, une question, une démonstration.

- _Qu'est-ce que cela fait de ne jamais vieillir ? _

_- C'est … dure. L'immortalité entraîne la solitude. _

Une réponse, un soupir, un appel.

_- C'est qui ?_

_- Mon frère. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?_

_- Nos opinions divergent._

Un regard, un défi, un constatation.

_- Appelles-le._

_- Pourquoi ? Il n'est qu'un inconnu pour moi maintenant, il n'a plus rien à voir avec le frère qui me protégeait des monstres la nuit._

_- Tu es sûr, Gamine ?_

_- Erik était froid, dure et sarcastique._

_- Toi aussi._

Une remise en cause, une révélation.

_- Je m'appelle Ielena. Pas Gamine_.

Une reconnaissance éternelle et le début d'une amitié défiant les années.

- _Merci Logan._

Petit à petit, Ielena vit la compréhension se faire dans l'esprit du mutant et le soulagement l'envahir. Elle sortit calmement de sa tête pour affronter son regard. Il lui sourit et s'approcha soudainement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la fit tourner dans les airs comme une enfant et elle éclata de rire. Quand il la reposa, ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés. La jeune femme retrouva son calme rapidement, sous le regard de son ami retrouvé.

- Tu as changé _Gamine_, constata Logan.

- J'ai grandit et j'ai mûrit, soupira Ielena. Quand tu m'as vu dans ce bar de Cleveland, je pensais que la fuite était la solution à tous mes problèmes. Aujourd'hui alors que je suis partie et j'ai mis fin à la vie que je menais, les sentiments sont toujours là et ils sont la seule chose que je ne peux pas fuir. J'ai appris à vivre avec et j'ai pris mes responsabilités.

Elle baissa les yeux et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Toi non plus tu n'es plus le même, reprit-elle.

- Tout le monde change en cinquante ans

- Ne recommence pas Logan, je vais finir pas croire que tu es fou, plaisanta la jeune femme. On ne peut pas voyager dans le temps. Il faut un esprit puissant pour cela, un esprit qui puisse survivre à une destruction totale ou … ou qui puisse se régénérer aussi vite qu'il est détruit ...

Elle évita le regard amusé de Logan, refusant d'admettre ce que ces propres pensées insinuées. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'était inimaginable pour elle. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le surréalisme de son récit qui l'a gêné vraiment, c'était sa propre implication dans cette histoire. Comment pouvait-elle sauver le futur alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de se sauver elle-même ? C'était complètement impensable de la part de Logan et du professeur, si tout ses paroles étaient vrais, de penser qu'elle pourrait les aider.

- Entre dans mon esprit, ordonna le mutant en voyant son indécision, et regardes tout mes souvenirs. Tu sauras tout.

Ielena hésita. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne coulait pas être mêlé à toute ça mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Si tout était vrai et qu'il avait réellement fait tout ce chemin pour la retrouver, elle lui devait au moins le bénéfice du doute. Elle s'approcha donc une nouvelle fois et reposa ses mains sur ses tempes. De nouveau elle fut emporté par le tourbillon de souvenirs. La panique monta en elle mais la voix de Logan l'incita au calme. _Regardes, _disait-il_, regardes tout_.

Les souvenirs, les événements passés de la vie du mutant, reprirent leur route dans le sens inverse avec ce qui ressemblait à de la douceur. Ielena vit Logan se réveiller sur un sol terreux sans savoir qui il était, tout comme elle vit défiler toutes les années qui suivirent. Des années similaires qu'il passa sur les routes à combattre dans les bars pour gagner de l'argent, où il vendit ses talents aux plus offrants, où il ne vécu que pour les cigares et les femmes d'un soir. Des années marquées de nostalgie et d'exil, mais pourtant semblables au jour de leur rencontre. Un intense sentiment de solitude lui vint du mutant avant qu'une autre période de sa vie ne s'offre à son esprit. Une période qui brisa toutes ses certitudes.

Elle vit la rencontre de Logan avec une certaine Malicia, une mutante comme eux qui mit fin à deux décennies de solitude, puis leur agression et leur sauvetage. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement quand elle fut la spectatrice indirecte de son réveil au manoir Xavier, ses propres souvenirs affluèrent brièvement dans la tête de Logan et elle les retint difficilement. Sa rencontre avec Charles Xavier, le voir dans ce fauteuil roulant, fit remonter sa culpabilité et son chagrin. Se relayèrent ensuite la fuite de la jeune mutante et sa capture par Magneto, son propre frère qui voulait transformer tout les humains en mutant, ainsi que le départ de Logan vers son passé.

Le reste apparut comme embrumé dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, ses sentiments en furent multipliés. La capture du professeur, l'attaque du manoir par Striker, la fuite des mutants. La libération de Magneto, l'invasion du barrage, la mort de Jean. L'amour et la peine du mutant la percutèrent de plein fouet et elle suffoqua, reprenant sa respiration avec peine. Et l'espoir revint avec le retour de Jean, et il repartit avec la mort du professeur devant les yeux de son plus vieil ami. L'antidote, l'attaque des mutants à Alcatraz, la défaite de Magneto qui perdit ses pouvoirs. Et la mort de Jean. A nouveau. Puis l'exil et la solitude. Encore. Toujours. Pendant sept longues années. Cette haine pour lui-même le consumait. _Monstre, monstre, monstre._ Jamais ces mots n'avaient eu autant de sens pour lui désormais. Tout s'enchaîna sans que Ielena puisse arrêter ce qui semblait être une torture pour elle car, à travers lui, elle avait l'impression de voir ces propres démons.

Et enfin vint la renaissance. Sa rencontre avec une certaine Yuko s'effaça pour montrer son voyage jusqu'au Japon et ses retrouvailles avec Yashida. Et Mariko, la délicate Mariko. L'espoir de nouveau et une autre émotion plus vague. L'affection, l'amour ? Non, le pardon. L'enterrement et l'attaque des Yakusa. La nuit dans la maison familiale, et la capture de Mariko. L'angoisse lors de sa mort, celle que Yukio avait vu, fit battre son cœur plus fort. Leur combat contre la Vipère, la résurrection de Yashida, leur victoire. Son retour en Amérique.

Le retour de Magneto et du professeur à nouveau réunis apparut dans leur deux esprits. Logan avait été surpris de les revoir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, mais ce fut pire pour Ielena qui vit là l'espoir d'un nouveau jour pour les anciens amis. Sa vision s'accéléra alors. La menace Sentinelle assombrit la joie que les mutants avaient éprouvé au retour de leur professeur, et les pertes qui suivirent sonnèrent la fin de toute chose. Ielena assista à la fin de toute humanité, à l'assombrissement de la terre, à la guerre. Le chaos régnait sur le monde et la peur sur les humains et les mutants. La mort était partout.

Ielena sortit de l'esprit de Logan avec précipitation, la cœur en lambeaux. Elle se recula vivement et pointa un doigts rageur sur le mutant.

- Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi m'avoir montré tout ça ?

- Pour que tu comprennes ce que nous avons à perdre, que tu sache que je ne mens pas. Ce n'est plus une question de rivalité enfantine entre les mutants et les humains, c'est l'avenir de l'humanité qui est en jeu et nous avons besoin de toi, du professeur et de Magneto pour survivre et empêcher tout ça de se réaliser. Si nous réussissons, tout cela n'aura jamais lieu et ce sera mieux ainsi.

La jeune femme posa la main sur sa bouche avec horreur, retenant un cri. Elle ne pleurerait pas, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Son frère allait devenir un monstre dépourvu de compassion et de sentiment, ne vivant que pour la survie de leur espèce. Lui et Charles allaient s'entre-tuer pendant des années tout ça à cause de cette foutu journée à Cuba. Tant de haine, tant de tristesse les attendaient tous dans les années à venir et, comparé à ce que Logan pensait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Je … Je ne peux pas t'aider Logan. J'aimerais, crois-moi, mais je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Que t'ont dit Charles et mon frère sur moi ? Éluda-t-elle.

- Que tu es la seule qui pourra les convaincre de nous aider.

- Charles a toujours été trop optimiste.

Elle soupira et se rassit sur son lit.

- J'en est mare de cette vie Logan, je n'aspire qu'à la tranquillité que Charles m'a promis avec la fin de Shaw. Chaque soir quand je me couche, je rêve de ne jamais me réveiller et chaque matin quand je me lève, je prie pour pouvoir survivre à la journée qui m'attend. Je suis égoïste, oui. Mais je n'en peux plus, je sature et le jour viendra où j'exploserais dans tout les sens du terme. Crois-moi, je suis bien la dernière personne qui pourra t'aider.

- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ?!

La colère et l'incompréhension avaient brusquement pris place sur le visage de Logan, il ne la laisserait pas détruire leur dernière chance de survie même si pour cela il devait l'assommer et l'emmener de force au manoir.

- Ce que tu as vu, c'est ce qui nous attend tous ! La mort, la destruction, la guerre ! C'est ça que tu veux Gamine ? Tu veux voir notre espèce anéanti et l'humanité disparut ? C'est ça que tu veux ?!

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Ielena ? Ce n'est pas seulement notre monde qui est en jeu mais nos vies aussi ! Mystique va devenir une tueuse sans pitié. Magneto va tuer, va massacré et va vouloir reproduire l'extermination des juifs sur les humains. Lui et le prof vont passés quarante années à se combattre et à se détruire ! Malicia, Jean, Le Fauve, ils vont tous mourir après avoir passés leur vie à lutter contre les menaces extérieurs ! Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- Je veux vivre !

Son cri résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans la petite cabane de bois et, l'espace d'une seconde, Ielena s'étonna de ne pas voir un des mutants de Camp pénétrer l'habitation en urgence. La rage qui avait pris place sur le visage de Logan s'évanouit sur le champ quand il comprit les paroles de la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa sa peine parler pour elle.

- Je veux vivre Logan ! Est-ce trop demandé que de vouloir vivre une seule fois de ce putain de monde ?! Est-ce trop demandé que de vouloir être égoïste pour une fois et tout foutre en l'air pour vivre ? J'en ai mare de me soucier des autres Logan ! Ça me tue jour après jour ! Je passe ma vie à essayer de sauver les autres sans penser une seule seconde à ma propre survie ! Magneto, Charles, Raven et l'espèce humaine à Cuba ! Spirit, ce Camp et maintenant le monde ! Mais qui va me sauver moi ? Qui me sauvera quand tout sera terminer ?! Personne ! Je serais à nouveau seule et loin de tout ceux qui ont un jour compté pour moi, à nouveau abandonnée dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi … Je veux vivre Logan. Je veux seulement vivre …

Ielena poussa un cri de pure rage, frustrée par sa propre situation. La vie n'avait pas fini de s'acharner sur elle. Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas une autre victime … Depuis trois ans le sort de ses protégées pesait sur ses épaules, elle ne vivait que pour leur survie et celle de leur espèce. C'était dure, parfois étouffant, mais elle accomplissait son rôle à la perfection parce que ils ne pourraient survivre sans elle. Elle était le Guide dont ils avaient besoin dans l'obscurité de leur nuit et la noirceur de leur vie. Elle leur offrait un nouvel avenir au détriment du sien. Elle se dévouait corps et âme pour eux, leur transmettait toute la force qu'elle possédait pour qu'ils survivent. Alors comment pouvait-elle sauver le monde aussi ? Elle était trop faible. Elle perdrait à coup sûr la vie. Et les laisserait seuls comme elle avait été seule une grande partie de son existence.

Le futur avait besoin d'elle mais elle, avait-elle un futur ? Elle avait perdu son frère, son grand frère qui lui avait promis que quoiqu'il se passerait ils resteraient ensembles pour toujours. Elle avait perdu Raven, la sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir, celle qui l'avait aidé à surmonter la douleur d'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois sa famille après Cuba. Elle avait perdu Hank, le fidèle Hank qui était resté au manoir, celui qui se prenait pour un monstre alors qu'il était le meilleur d'entre eux. Elle avait perdu Alex, Sean, Angel et Azazal, et trois d'entre eux étaient morts aujourd'hui. Elle avait perdu Charles … son Charles. Le seul homme qu'elle est jamais aimée, elle l'avait abandonné. Elle allait mourir seule et détruite. Quel avenir avait-elle ? Aucun et ce quoiqu'il arrive.

Mais pouvait-elle abandonner le monde pour autant ? Peut-être est-ce la dernière chance qu'elle attendait, une dernière chance pour réparer ses erreurs et racheter son âme avant de mourir. Si elle sauvait le monde, peut-être pourrait-elle réconcilier Erik et Charles en leur faisant prendre conscience de tout ce qu'ils perdaient en se haïssant ainsi sans raison. Peut-être pourrait-elle ramener Raven à la maison et reformer leur famille avant de partir. Oui, elle était égoïste mais elle pouvait changer cela. Elle pouvait faire une dernière action qui resterait dans les mémoires et les cœurs avant son dernier voyage. Oui, en sauvant le monde, elle sauvait leur famille, elle sauvait l'espèce humaine et l'espèce mutante, elle sauvait les habitants de ce Camp. Et elle vivrait une ultime fois.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle certaine que le mutant l'entendrait tout de même. Je te suivrais.

Logan allait l'interroger sur ce brusque changement mais fut interrompu dans son élan. Un son atroce résonna dans leur tête. Ielena grimaça en se tenant la tête entre les mains, l'onde ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Quand elle cesse, la jeune femme se redressa complètement et jeta un regard au mutant qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle n'attendit pas un instant et courut jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque. L'onde qu'ils avaient entendus dans leur tête était l'alarme du Camp que seuls les mutants pouvaient entendre.

Ils étaient attaqués.

Les humains avaient trouvé leur campement.

La guerre commençait.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Je sais, j'avais dit que dans ce chapitre on verrait les retrouvailles de Ielena et Charles mais ceux qui me connaissaient grâce à mes autres fics savent que je change tout le temps d'avis entre les chapitres ! Celui-ci devait relater l'attaque et les retrouvailles mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux. Ne m'en voulaient pas, promis le prochain arrive bientôt et on verra (enfin) Charles !

**StarfleetGame** : Encore une fois, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenté cette fic :) Le personnages est si intéressant à cause de son passé difficile, et donc de sa perte de mémoire. C'était pour moi important de le rappeler. Aussi, ce n'est pas le genre de Logan d'implorer et cela n'aurait servie à rien sur Ielena qui est une vrai tête de mule. La choquer, la pousser à bout, est le seul moyen de la convaincre ! Les retrouvailles arrivent dans pas longtemps ne t'inquiètes pas ! A bientôt !

**Lisa **: Une nouvelle revieweuses, quelle chance ! Donc, bonjour et bienvenue :) Wouaw ton commentaire m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis heureuse que lire mes deux histoires soit autant de bons moments pour toi ! J'espère que tu me donneras vite ton avis sur les chapitres à venir !

Bonne lecture !

**...**

Chapitre 4 :

Le son que l'alarme faisait dans leur crâne laissa place à un silence des plus terrifiants. Les mutants se regardèrent avec incompréhension, les autres sortirent de leur cabane tout en posant des questions à leurs voisins. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu cette sonnerie d'alerte et ne savaient donc pas l'identifier pourtant, ils étaient certains qu'il se passait quelque chose qui dépassait la compréhension générale. Et quand leur Guide sortit de sa propre cabane en criant aux adultes ne pouvant pas se battre de fuir avec les enfants vers le terrain d'entraînement, ils surent que leur vie prenait un tournent en cette fin d'après-midi.

La panique remplaça l'incompréhension. Pour la première fois, ils n'étaient plus en sécurité en sein du Camp. Les humains les avaient trouvés, l'ennemi arrivait ! Courir, il fallait courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible avant qu'ils ne le prennent la dernière chose qu'il leur restait en ce monde, leur liberté si chèrement gagnée. Les adultes prirent les enfants dans leur bras et fuirent comme ils l'avaient toujours faits, et comme ils le feraient sûrement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils coururent encore et encore, et seuls les plus téméraires d'entre eux restèrent pour combattre et empêcher les humains de partir à la recherche des autres. L'ultime sacrifice afin que le plus grand nombre survive.

Ielena appela mentalement tout les mutants du Camp et qui ne trouvaient pas sur la place lors de son arrivé. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent des quatre coins de la forêt dans leur direction. Au loin, elle vit Spirit arriver avec Nix et ses hommes. Armes dégainées et le visage menaçant, ils ne s'avancèrent pas vers elle mais vers Logan. La jeune femme se plaça entre eux et les repoussa avec un champ de force.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Cria-t-elle. L'ennemi est sur nous !

- C'est lui l'ennemi, s'avança Nix. C'est à cause de lui qu'ils sont là.

Elle posa un regard confus sur Logan puis sur Spirit pour qu'il s'explique.

- Il a brisé la barrière en la pénétrant, dit son ami, et il a emmené les humains à notre porte.

- Conneries, jura Logan.

- Alors tu m'expliques par quelle foutue coïncidence ils nous ont trouvé au moment même où toi tu arrivais ?! Reprit Nix.

Ielena vit clairement les deux hommes se jetaient des regards hostiles, près à en venir au main. Elle tenta de les calmer à grande peine mais ne réussi qu'à énerver énerver encore plus ses hommes irrités qu'elle défende ce qui leur semblait être un total inconnu. Logan sortit ses griffes au moment même où Nix et trois de ses soldats lui sautaient dessus. La mutante, hors d'elle à cause de tant de gamineries, s'interposa et les renvoya chacun de leur côté à l'aide d'une pulsion magnétique. Elle fit apparaître l'électricité dans ses paumes et la fit remonter sur ses bras, prête à tous les assommer si il le fallait.

_- Assez ! _

Les mutants gémirent de douleur et se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles devant la puissance de son cri mental.

- Logan est un mutant, la barrière n'a pas pu se briser par sa faute. De plus, je lui accorde toute ma confiance même si c'est dure à admettre pour vous. Donc, si l'un d'entre vous cherche à l'attaquer ou le menacer, je lui ferais vivre un véritable enfer et vous savez que je ne plaisante pas. C'est clair ?

Ils baissèrent la tête comme des enfants pris en faute par leur mère, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme malgré l'urgence de la situation. Elle se sentait mère quand elle était avec ses protégés, et ne visait que leur bien. Logan leur adressa un sourire moqueur, bien décidé à leur faire payer leurs insultes, auquel ils répondirent par un regard noir.

- Bien, reprit Ielena. Nix, envoies dix de tes hommes protéger le groupe jusqu'au transfert et restes ici avec les autres pour combattre. Nous devons gagner du temps. Spirit, accompagnes-les et ériges une barrière autour du groupe pour les protégés au cas où nous perdions le combat. Trouves-moi Tempo, et dit à Glenn de lancer le plan B, il comprendra. À la moindre complication, fuyez sans vous occupez de nous. Allez.

Les mutants se séparèrent en deux groupes bien distincts. Une dizaine d'entre eux partit vers le terrain d'entraînement, leur mission bien en tête, et le reste se délimita la grande place. Ielena ferma les yeux et créa une illusion pour faire croire aux humains que tous les habitants du Camp étaient encore présents. Elle faisait confiance à Henry pour cacher la présence des vrais mutants au terrain. Si les humains devaient arrivés, ils arriveraient vers l'Est. Les trente-cinq mutants restants, gardes et civils, se dispersèrent entre les arbres, ne laissant que Ielena et Logan sur la place principale. Celle-ci se tourna vers son ami, la mine contrite.

- Je suis désolée que tu sois mêlé à ça, lui confia-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Gamine. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu survive et tu m'aides à ton tour.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, résignée par son destin, mais ne répondit pas. Logan se redressa vivement et tourna la tête vers l'Est. Il fit un signe à Ielena qui comprit sur le champ et ils se reculèrent pour faire semblant de parler à une des illusions. L'heure arrivait pour eux de se battre et de défendre leur vie et celle des leurs. Bientôt les humains sauraient que les mutants ne se laissaient pas vaincre sans lutter, qu'ils n'étaient pas de faibles créatures étranges et inconnus. Ils allaient se battre pour leur survie.

Autour d'eux, tout n'était que silence si on faisait abstraction des faux mutants. La forêt elle-même semblait retenir son souffle. Les feuilles bruissaient moins forts, le vent ne soufflait plus, les animaux s'étaient tus. Chacun attendait de pouvoir abattre sa dernière carte quand les humains arriveraient, ce qu'ils firent dans les secondes qui suivirent. La forêt se chargea du rythme militaire de leurs pas, les arbres se réveillèrent et s'agitèrent à leur passage, et leur respiration alourdie résonna dans le silence environnant quand ils arrivèrent à découvert.

Une centaine de soldats armés de fusils mitrailleurs et autres armes de combats, et vêtus de noirs, entourèrent les deux mutants et les illusions. Ils ne semblèrent pas remarquer les combattants cachés plus hauts dans les arbres et derrière eux. Ils pointèrent leurs armes sur chaque _mutant_ présent et trois d'entre eux sortirent du groupe formé pour s'approcher d'eux. Ielena s'avança vers les trois hommes téméraires, laissant Logan derrière elle. Elle leva les mains en l'air en souriant doucement et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux. Quelques humains relâchèrent la tension et se détendirent, fascinés par son calme et son assurance.

La jeune femme abaissa les mains et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle fit un pas de plus en avant, faisant reculer d'un pas le sergent chargé de l'attaque.

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-il. Que personne ne bouge.

Ielena se concentra légèrement et fit avancer vers elle toutes les illusions qui se placèrent en arc de cercle face à l'ennemi. Logan suivit le mouvement et se plaça à ses côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la mutante. Depuis quand le gouvernement attaque-t-il de simples pèlerins ?

- Nous savons ce que vous êtes, ne mentez pas.

- Vraiment ? Et que sommes-nous, sergent … ?

- Stryker.

L'allemande sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, Logan se tendre. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir le visage du sergent pourtant il était persuadé de le connaître. Son nom lui parvenait comme dans un rêve … ou un cauchemar. Et il ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait.

- Écoutez Mr Stryker, reprit Ielena. Je ne vois pas du tout où vous voulez en venir. Ces hommes et ses femmes que vous voyez sont des humains que le matérialisme et la vie en ville ont dégoûté. Ils ont choisi de retourner aux sources en venant vivre dans ce camp où nous répondons à l'appel de la nature. Nous sommes en aucun cas une menace pour le gouvernement, je ne comprends donc pas la raison de tout cela.

- Le gouvernement n'a rien à faire de vous. Je viens de la part de Mr Trask. Vous le connaissez sûrement, non ?

Ielena sentit un grognement sourd monté dans sa gorge et elle voulut arracher sur le champ le petit sourire narquois que le sergent arborer. Elle aurait put accepter sans broncher l'attaque des hommes du gouvernement car les humains avaient simplement peur d'eux et de ce qu'ils représentaient, ils étaient faibles et combattaient pour leur survie comme les mutants. Mais pas Trask. Trask voulait les utiliser dans ses expériences pour apprendre à les combattre. Si elle en croyait Logan, il serait la source de leur extinction et la cause du génocide qui allait avoir lieu. Génocide qui commencerait aujourd'hui avec les mutants du Camp si elle n'intervenait pas.

- En effet, les rumeurs à propos de disparitions inexpliqués de mutants sont souvent lié à lui.

- Ou à vous.

Le sergent dirigea sa main sur le revolver qui portait à la ceinture quand elle avança d'un nouveau pas vers lui.

- Vous vous trompez Stryker en croyant que vous pouvez débarquer ici et nous menacez sans en subir les conséquences, prévint-elle. Nous sommes peut-être beaucoup moins nombreux que vous mais chacun de mes hommes en vaut dix des votre. Vous vous croyez assez compétents pour nous vaincre mais vous n'êtes que des fourmis et nous sommes la botte qui vous écrasera si vous ne partez pas maintenant. Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez faire.

La tension monta d'un cran. Il n'y avait plus de faux semblant ou vaines manipulations, l'heure approchait. Les soldats humains se tendirent. Logan sortit ses griffes les faisant tous reculer du peur et Ielena sourit plus encore. L'un des deux camps allaient s'évanouir dans le Néant et l'obscurité, et elle allait prier pour que ce ne soit pas le siens.

- Allez-vous en, sergent, menaça-t-elle. Vous ne trouverez que la mort et la défaite si vous continuez sur le chemin que vous vous êtes tracé. Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin pour la survie de notre famille. Faîtes, ne serais-ce, qu'un pas dans notre direction et je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire hurler de douleur jusqu'à ce que vous en perdiez la raison. Puis je brûlerais uns à uns ces hommes à votre service jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'eux qu'un tas de cendre brûlant que je foulerais de mes pieds avec joie ! Suis-je assez clair pour vous ?!

Un des soldats, elle ne saurait dire lequel, appuya sur la gâchette de son arme dans un sursaut de surprise et de peur. La balle partit à toute vitesse vers son cœur. _Tu veux que je te dise ce dont moi je me souviens. Je me souviens de toi, face au bureau de Schmidt qui, lui-même, sortait un revolver d'un tiroir. Je me souviens de Mama, qui me serrait la main tellement fort que je ne sentais plus mes doigts. Je revois encore Schmidt comptait jusqu'à trois et lui tirait dessus. Je la revois s'écrouler sur le sol, sa main enserrant toujours la mienne. Schmidt a ensuite tourné le revolver vers moi, et il a recommencer à compter. Un. Deux. Trois. Le dernier chiffre a résonné sans fin dans ma tête alors que la balle foncée à folle allure en direction de mon cœur. Mais elle ne m'a pas touché. Je l'ai arrêté à quelques millimètres à peine de ma peau, cachée sous les vêtements. J'ai fait ce que toi tu n'a pas réussi._

Comme vingt-huit années plus tôt, Ielena arrêta la balle tout près de son cœur. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne fit pas semblant de mourir. Elle n'était plus la gamine allemande qui découvrait sa mutation. Elle était une adulte, une survivante, et la plus puissante de sa génération. Elle ne laisserait pas les humains avoir une nouvelle fois le dessus sur elle. Ielena s'avança donc dangereusement vers ses adversaires.

- Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça …, murmura-t-elle.

Sa propre capacité à réfléchir fut anéanti par une rage sans nom. Elle laissa sa mutation de prédilection prendre le pas sur sa conscience et l'électricité entoura ses mains et son corps. Les soldats humains reculèrent, effrayés, et d'autres balles partirent dans sa direction et celle de Logan. Elle fit disparaître les illusions unes à unes, laissant l'ennemi surpris. D'un mouvement rageur, elle leva la main et envoie une décharge d'énergie à une dizaine d'humains. _Maintenant_, cria-t-elle dans l'esprit des mutants.

La guerre commençait.

Les mutants sautèrent des branches et apparurent entre les arbres. L'ennemi était encerclé. Les premiers coups de fusils retentirent. Les premiers cris aussi. Mutants et humains s'affrontaient, mutants comme humains tombaient tout autour de la grande place. La joie et la bonne humeur qui régnait quelques heures auparavant disparu bien vite pour être remplacé par l'urgence de la survie. Le sol s'imprégna bientôt de sang et de sueur alors que les minutes défilaient les unes après les autres. L'adrénaline empêcha la fatigue de les terrasser mais le nombre de soldats humains semblaient continuellement augmenter au fur et à mesure que les mutants sombraient. Ils perdaient dangereusement du terrain et Ielena espérait de toute son âme que les autres avaient réussi à fuir loin de tout ça.

L'allemande se jetait à cœur perdu dans la bataille, alternant toutes ses mutations pour déstabiliser l'adversaire et utilisant toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait pour retarder l'échéance qu'elle voyait se profiler à l'horizon. Ils allaient perdre si personne ne leur venait en aide, ils étaient deux fois moins nombreux que l'ennemi. Et deux fois moins entraîné. La peur envahit son cœur et manqua de la paralysé quand elle vit cinq humains partirent en direction du terrain d'entraînement où, elle l'espérait, il n' aurait plus personne. Dans le cas contraire, c'était à elle de les arrêter. Elle ne les laisserait pas faire du mal à son peuple quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Elle se lança à leur poursuite, laissant les alliés combattre les ennemis. Elle passa devant Logan qui plantait ses griffes dans un humain. Elle évita de peu Stryker qui se battait contre Nix. Elle entendit au loin le cri d'encouragement de Spirit pendant qu'il protégeait d'un bouclier les plus faibles d'entre eux. Une vague d'intense fierté se déversa en elle quand elle vit avec quelle rage ils se battaient, avec quelle détermination ils défendaient leur espèce. Elle redoubla d'ardeur dans sa course avec l'énergie du désespoir. Si eux étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la fin, elle se devait de faire pareil.

Bientôt, Ielena disparut entre les ombres de la forêt. Elle créa un bouclier loin devant elle et sourit quand les trois humains le percutèrent de plein fouet. Ils furent tous projetés quelques mètres en arrière. Elle composa une autre barrière pour empêcher les autres soldats de venir aider leurs alliés et pour dissimuler le chemin jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement. Les humains se retournèrent vers elle et, d'un signe de l'un d'entre eux, l'entourèrent. L'allemande sortit ses griffes et se mit en position de combat. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

- Un, compta-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Deux.

Ils reculèrent dangereusement face à son sourire.

- Trois !

La mutante attaqua.

Elle se lança vers le premier et passa par dessus lui pour se retrouver derrière. Désorienté, il ne retourna aussi vite qu'il put mais elle le frappa au visage de son poing et il se plia en deux quand son pied heurta son ventre juste après. Elle esquiva les balles de plomb tirés dans sa direction et les renvoya à leurs destinataires qui durent sauter à terre pour les éviter. Ielena en profita pour enfoncer profondément ses griffes dans la gorge du premier. Il s'effondra sans vie à ses pieds. Et elle n'eut aucun remord. Avant, elle répugnait en prendre la vie des ennemis et préférait les endormir mais elle savait désormais qu'ils n'avaient pas autant de miséricorde envers les siens.

La compassion et la pitié avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps de son cœur. Elle ne reculait plus devant l'adversité comme elle avait pu le faire autrefois. Peut-être que le lendemain elle s'en voudrait, qu'elle pleurerait pour toutes ses vies qu'elle prenait sans hésitation aujourd'hui, qu'elle passerait dix années de plus à se racheter comme elle l'avait fait depuis Cuba. Ou alors elle ne ressentirais rien d'autre qu'un vague dégoût d'elle-même. Elle ne savait pas. Mais tout ce qui comptait c'était la survie de son espèce quitte à en perdre la raison. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle laissait sa rage et sa puissance diriger ses actes. Un voile rouge et noir dansait devant ses paupières et sa vision se brouillait pour se concentrer sur les deux humains encore vivants.

Ielena sentit vaguement le sang de l'humain refroidissant sous ses pieds nus quand elle s'avança vers eux. Ils se relevaient avec peine, le dos endoloris par leur chute brutale. Leurs eux se posèrent sur leur camarade puis sur les griffes ensanglantées de la mutante et la peur passa dans leur regard. Stryker ne leur avait bien dit que les mutants étaient des monstres mais, jamais, il ne avait dit qu'ils étaient si puissants. Ils levèrent leur fusil avec précipitation. Ielena utilisa sa mutation pour leur arracher des mains et les lancer au loin. Les soldats comprirent que leur seule chance était le corps à corps et ils sortirent leur couteau de militaire, ce qui ne fit qu'augmentait le sourire de l'allemande.

La suite se passa trop vite pour qu'un œil extérieur à la scène comprenne ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, la mutante se trouva debout au milieu de trois corps sans vie. Du sang tachait ses vêtements et ses mains. Ses pieds baignaient dans l'herbe détrempée et son cœur cognait sourdement à ses oreilles. La tension s'apaisa en elle, sa vision redevint normale et elle reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait avec horreur. La nausée apparut quand elle remarqua ce qu'elle avait fait aux soldats. C'était peut-être des ennemis mais ils étaient aussi des êtres vivants comme tout humains et mutants, et elle les avait tuer.

Ielena vomit tout ce que ces tripes contenaient sur le sol, et s'éloigna en titubant du carnage qu'elle avait elle-même causé. Elle se remit à courir dans le sens inverse, vers la place principale du Camp. Elle courait encore et encore pour s'éloigner de ce qu'elle avait provoqué en laissant le contrôle de son être à sa mutation. Elle fuyait loin de ce monstre qu'elle était devenu pendant quelques instants et se maudit intérieurement de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur elle même.

Son mal-être s'agrandit quand elle arriva sur la place. Les humains prenaient le dessus sur les mutants. Parmi les combattants, elle vit Tempo qui se battaient contre cinq humains alors qu'il était censé se trouver avec le reste du groupe pour les transporter ailleurs. Elle courut vers lui et assomma d'une décharge les soldats.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Hurla-t-elle. Tu dois mettre les autres en sécurité !

- Pourquoi ? Coupa le mutant. Pourquoi les emmener loin d'ici et pas leur ordonner de se battre ? Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour anéantir les humains.

- Anéantir les humains ? Tu te dis fier d'être mutant mais tu parles comme eux ! Anéantir, détruire, exterminer. C'est ce qui arrivera aux nôtres si tu les mets pas en sécurité. C'est ton rôle et tu dois le respecter, Tempo ! C'est ainsi que nous vivions et nous survivions !

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le mutant la fixa méchamment et se retourna pour tuer un humain qui arrivait vers eux. Ielena en repoussa un autre et se tourna vers Tempo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Tu es en train de mourir Elektro et bientôt tu seras trop faible pour nous diriger. Ce jour-là je prendrais ta place et les humains payeront.

- Ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, prévint l'allemande. Je suis encore apte à vous guider alors tu vas obéir à mes ordres. Tu veux nous diriger ? Comme tu veux. Mais qui dirigeras-tu si tu les laisses tous mourir aujourd'hui ? Personne ! Pour l'instant c'est moi qui commande, c'est clair ? Tu vas faire ce que je dis et sans discuter !

Ils se défièrent du regard et Ielena se demanda un court instant si elle devait pas lui manipuler l'esprit pour qu'il lui obéisse mais il hocha simplement la tête, ruminant sa vengeance. _Encore un problème à régler plus tard_, soupira silencieusement la mutante quand Tempo s'éloigna de la place pour suivre ses ordres. Quand un humain tira et que la balle traversa la boîte crânienne du mutant qui s'effondra devant elle. Quand elle comprit à quel point ils étaient foutus. Ils venaient de perdre ce qui était sans doute le dernier espoir de leur peuple. Quels étaient leurs chances si même les plus forts d'entre eux perdaient ?

Le temps sembla se ralentir autour d'elle, comme si le monde lui-même se mettait en pause pour lui faire comprendre le désespoir dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient petit à petit. Ses yeux passèrent du corps sans vie du mutant aux combattants encore vivants et debout. Nix et deux de ses hommes, submergés pas le nombre. Spirit combattant férocement malgré le statut défensif de sa mutation. Logan, l'animal sauvage qui se battait pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne. Et les autres défendant avec leur vie et celles des leurs. Tant d'espoir en eux, tant de rage de vivre, et pourtant … ils allaient échoué. Dieu était décidément trop cruel avec eux. Ils avaient déjà tout perdu à cause des Hommes, que voulait-_Il _de plus ?

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de la mutante quand le temps reprit son cours.

Puis elle entendit un cri de pure souffrance qui résonna dans l'atmosphère surchargée de peur et de sueur. Un cri qui lui déchira le cœur une nouvelle fois. Elle-même hurla quand elle vit Henry tomber à terre, une dague planté dans l'abdomen et une main tenant cette lame. Elle courut vers lui et retourna l'arme de métal vers son propriétaire, l'enfonçant dans son torse. Une vie de plus prise dans cette guerre.

Ielena se glissa par terre et posa la tête de son ami sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et se concentra pour atteindre la blessure et la soigner mais elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleuté de Henry.

- C'est … c'est trop tard, murmura-t-il. Gardes tes forces pour combattre.

- Laisses-moi te guérir Henry, je t'en prie. Je vais réussir.

- Non, tu …

Il s'interrompit pour tousser et ses poumons crachèrent un peu de sang.

- Tu ne peut rien faire.

- Henry …

- Ne pleures pas pour moi Ielena, continua-t-il difficilement. Tu … tu dois rester forte pour eux. Ils seront perdus sans toi.

- Tout comme je serais perdu sans toi. Laisses-moi te guérir, Henry. Ne m'abandonnes pas.

- Je serais toujours avec toi, comme … je l'ai toujours été. Je ne regrette pas … un seul des moments passés avec toi. Tu … as donné un sens à ma vie …

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Il eut un doux sourire.

- Non. Tu as besoin ... de ta famille ...

- Vous êtes ma famille.

- Ta … ta vrai famille, Ielena, ce n'est pas … nous … Retrouves-les … tu dois les …

Henry ferma doucement les eux et son cœur cessa de battre alors que sa main retomber à côté de lui. Ielena le fixa sans réagir, refusant de comprendre ce qui ce déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle attendait désespérément qu'il rouvre les yeux et lui sourit en plaisantant. Elle attendait qu'il se relève, qui lui demandes de le guérir, qu'il retourne se battre à ses côtés. Elle attendait malgré son cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, malgré l'espoir qui disparaissait au fil des secondes. Elle attendait jusqu'à ce que la compréhension envahisse son esprit et que la souffrance apparaisse plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Et Ielena cria. Elle cria à s'en déchirer la gorge, à s'en exploser les poumons. Elle cria de toute son âme et de toutes ses forces les yeux fixés sur un carré de ciel bleu entre deux branches, sur ce Dieu qui les narguait d'en haut. Elle cria parce qu'elle avait peur de leur avenir, parce qu'elle venait de perdre son ami dans cette foutu guerre et que, même si elle changeait l'avenir avec Logan, lui il resterai mort. Elle hurlait et dans son cri sortait toute sa puissance et sa rage pour ce monde si dure et si froid. Par son cri, elle déversait toute sa haine et sa tristesse.

Le vent se levait dangereusement sur le Camp, faisant trembler les arbres et les hommes. Il se levait et dégageait tout sur son passage. Les feuilles volaient autour de la mutante brisée, les humains se retrouvaient poussés sur le sol sans pouvoir agir. La force se renversait et les mutants reprenaient le contrôle, et cela même quand son cri s'éteignit et que l'abattement lui fit baisser la tête. _Il est mort. Henry est mort_, pensa-t-elle en boucle et coincée dans son monde intérieur.

Elle ne remarqua pas Glenn arrivait avec le plan B. Elle ne le vit pas sortir des bois accompagné de tout les animaux sauvages de cette forêt. Elle ne sentit pas les loups, les cerfs, les aigles, la frôler pour attaquer les soldats humains. Mais elle discerna vaguement la fuite de l'ennemi, courser pas les nouveaux alliés des mutants. Ils avaient gagné, ils allaient vivre. Ils avaient pris le dessus sur les humains mais à quel prix ? Combien d'entre eux avait périt aujourd'hui ? Beaucoup trop …

Ielena sentit une main se posait sur son épaule et releva doucement la tête vers Logan.

- Il faut partir, dit-il simplement.

Il la prit par le bras et la tira vers lui pour la remettre debout. Elle se laissa faire et la tête de Spirit retomba sur le sol où il resterait jusqu'à redevenir poussière. Elle laissa le mutant la tirer loin du corps sans vie de son ami. Dès que son regard la quitta pour se poser sur ce qui était autrefois le Camp, elle sembla reprendre conscience. Elle se redressa doucement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle enfouie la douleur loin très loin au fond de son esprit et se lança à la tête des survivants vers le terrain d'entraînement, soutenu par Nix et Logan.

Les autres mutants et les enfants les attendaient. Certains pâlirent, d'autres se raccrochèrent à leur voisins, lorsqu'ils virent le peu de mutants qui revenaient. Une ou deux femmes éclatèrent en sanglot quand elles n'aperçurent pas leur mari parmi eux. Un enfant s'avança, cherchant son père, avant de comprendre qu'il était désormais orphelin. Une nouvelle fois, la mort prenait de l'avance sur les vivants. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Ielena, leur Guide, quand elle s'approcha. Celle-ci ferma un instant les yeux, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes, avant de les rouvrir sur eux. Elle ne devait pas se montrer faible car si elle n'avait pas confiance en leur avenir, ils n'auraient pas confiance non plus. L'espoir était tout ce qui leur restait et elle ne pouvait pas le leur enlever, elle devait les encourager à continuer la lutte.

- Les humains ont fuis devant notre puissance. Ils ont fuis comme des proies pourchassés par le chasseur. Nous les avons vaincus alors qu'ils étaient venus pour nous détruire. Nous sommes victorieux mais cette victoire a eut un prix. Nous avons perdus beaucoup de nos semblables aujourd'hui et nous en aurions perdu encore plus si Glenn n'était pas intervenu, ce dont je lui suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Aujourd'hui, Spirit … Spirit est mort … Juste avant de mourir, il m'a dit que je devais rester forte pour vous, que vous aviez besoin de moi pour survivre. Il avait tord. Vous êtes parfaitement capables de vivre sans dépendre de quelqu'un tant que vous restez unis et ensembles. Ce n'est pas une seule personne qui fait la force d'un groupe mais le groupe lui-même. J'ai foi en vous et je sais que même si je venais un jour à disparaître, vous réussirez à survivre. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts aujourd'hui mais, vous, vous êtes là.

Elle marqua une pause, observant chaque visage un à un, avant de reprendre.

- Je vais créée un portail pour vous emmener en sécurité. L'Europe est assez éloigné d'ici pour que les humains ne vous y pourchassent pas. Vous allez monter un camp comme celui-ci, organiser la défense, et vivre. Et cette fois, je ne vous accompagnerais pas. Vous ne serez pas seuls, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nix vous guidera et vous protégera le temps que durera mon absence. Quant à moi, je vais partir. Si je veux que nous puissions un jour vivre en paix, je dois nous créer un nouvel avenir où les mutants seront acceptés par les humains. Je vais vous créer un nouveau futur et ensuite je reviendrais vers vous. Je vous fais confiance pour survivre en mon absence.

Le reste se passa en silence. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne gémirent pas, ni ne pleurèrent pas. Ils avaient compris que leur Guide devait faire son propre bout de chemin et qu'un jour ils se reverraient. Ils suivirent donc ses instructions sans broncher, fiers qu'elle leur fasse assez confiance pour les laisser seuls. Ils se placèrent en rang sur le terrain et, après qu'elle ait serré dans ses bras ses amis, Ielena ouvrit le portail vers la France. Un à un, les mutants le traversèrent sans crainte pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de l'Océan.

L'allemande les regarda faire, la main sur le cœur. Finalement, il ne resta bientôt plus que Logan et elle sur le terrain. Elle se blottit doucement dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le mutant la serra contre lui sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il avait été dans la même situation qu'elle de trop nombreuses fois à son goût ces dernières années. Elle ne pourrait pas oublier la perte de son ami mais peut-être arriverait-elle à vivre avec un jour ...

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et s'écarta.

- On sauve le monde.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Encore un nouveau chapitre et les retrouvailles tant attendues ! Ce chapitre a été très dure à écrire car, à chaque seconde qui passait, j'avais peur de vous décevoir. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Donc le chapitre 6 est en cours d'écriture mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le finir avant samedi et comme samedi est ma dernière journée de libre, vous ne l'aurais pas avant quelques semaines malheureusement ! Et oui, dès dimanche, je pars une semaine à Londres (Vive ma prof d'anglais !) et après je vais devoir reprendre les cours, donc ça va être dure de poster. Cependant, je vais essayé de le finir tôt mais c'est pas sûr !

Voilà, voilà ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 5 :

- Ielena ? Réveilles-toi, on est arrivé.

_Non_. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller car cela voulait dire faire face à la réalité. Le sommeil avait quelque chose de particulièrement de réconfortant. C'était le seul moment de la journée où elle pouvait fermer les yeux et arrêter de penser, le seul moment où les sentiments qui obscurcissaient son calme disparaissaient, et le seul endroit où les fantômes de son passé n'avait pas leur place. Oui, Ielena aimait par dessus tout dormir car, en plus de calmer son esprit tourmenté, le temps passait plus vite. Même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait à cet instant-là comme chaque être vivant dans ce monde, même si la plupart du temps les cauchemars envahissaient ses rêves, c'était apaisant de savoir qu'à un moment où un autre elle pourrait abandonné la lutte et sombrer sans remord dans la noirceur bienfaisante du sommeil. Comme maintenant alors qu'elle revoyait derrière ses paupières fermées le corps sans vie de Henry allongé sur l'herbe tachée de sang.

Elle soupira en ouvrant les yeux, pour ne plus y pense et ne plus le voir, les refermant aussitôt lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent lui frapper la rétine. Elle grogna de mécontentement. Logan sourit en lui jetant un regard moqueur. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la combattante d'i peine quelques heures était la même que la Gamine grognant pour ne pas se réveiller. Ielena fut reconnaissante envers lui quand elle remarqua qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire sur les événements de la matinée. Elle ne sentait pas le courage d'en parlait. Elle ferait comme elle avait toujours fait, elle repousserait ces souvenirs au fond de son esprit pour ne plus avoir à y penser avant la nuit venue. Et à ce moment seulement, elle penserait à la perte si douloureuse qu'elle venait de subir.

Logan jeta un simple coup d'œil vers elle quand il l'a vit s'étirer sur le siège de cuir de la voiture. Ielena se redressa difficilement, le dos courbaturé, et hésita avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle se figea brusquement et se redressa vivement quand elle comprit où ils étaient. Pourtant, le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui semblait aussi familier qu'inconnu. Le manoir Xavier était très différent de ce qu'elle se rappelait.

Les dix années passées se faisaient ressentir avec force et avait marqué la propriété autrefois magnifique. Le portail en bois et en fer qui gardait l'entrée était rongé et rouillé par le temps et la pluie. À côtés, à demi caché par les mauvaises herbes, reposait l'ancienne plaque du manoir le présentant comme l'école Xavier pour jeunes surdoués. À la place, _Propriété privée, défense d'entrer _était écrit sur une pancarte collée au barreau du portail. La nature avait repris ses droits sur l'architecture et, à part le chemin de terre menant à la demeure, les plantes et les mauvaises herbes avaient poussés sur tout le terrain. La fontaine était envahie de mousse et ne fonctionnait plus. Des arbres, qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là, assombrissaient la vaste cour d'autrefois.

Ielena sentit son cœur se serrait et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elle se tourna vers Logan quand il arrêta la voiture devant la fontaine.

- Tu es sûr que la fin des mutants est pour bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle, tendue. On pourrait pas revenir dans, je sais pas, … une dizaine d'années par exemple ?

Le mutant ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de l'allemande qui lui lança un regard mauvais avant de sortir avec réticence du véhicule. Elle le maudit silencieusement sur plusieurs générations quand il la tira par le bras pour la mener vers l'entrée. Elle lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes et il se plia en deux. Fière d'elle, elle allait retourner dans la voiture quand elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas plié de douleur. Il riait ! Ce con riait ! Et son rire s'agrandit encore quand il vit son air boudeur. Malgré la tragique situation qu'ils avaient vécu le matin même, Ielena esquissa un léger sourire. Sourire qui s'évanouit quand Logan reprit son chemin vers la porte.

Elle le suivit avec réticence et se plaça légèrement en retrait quand il frappa sur le bois de la porte. Elle se décala sur le côté pour s'appuyer contre le mur et que personne puisse la voir de la porte, et se tourna vers Logan.

- Si il essaye de me tuer, tu m'aidera ? Hein ?

Le mutant n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit.

- Oui c'est pour quoi ? Demanda une voix étrangement familière.

Ielena, toujours cachée, fronça les sourcils avant de sourire doucement. Hank, c'était Hank ! Le Fauve était encore vivant, Trask ne l'avait pas eut. Un de moins sur la liste des victimes des humains. Elle eut la brusque envie de se montrer à lui et de lui sauter les bras mais elle se retint.

- Euh, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée à l'école ? Interrogea Logan, surpris.

- Il y a plus d'école depuis des années … Vous êtes parents d'élèves ?

- Ça y aurait pas intérêt. Toi, t'es qui ?

Ce fut au tour de la mutante d'être perplexe. Cette école avait été le grand rêve de Charles, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé devenir … _Ça_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, outre le fait que le télépathe était devenu infirme ?

- Je m'appelle Hank. Hank McCoy. Je m'occupe du manoir.

- C'est toi le Fauve, fit le mutant surpris. Ouai bien sûr, t'es encore tout bébé.

- Je comprends pas trop ce que vous me dîtes. Il va falloir vous en allez.

Hank voulut fermer la porte brusquement mais Logan la bloqua avec son bras. Refusant de lâcher, les deux mutants testèrent leurs forces mutuels contre le bois. Ielena, ne voyant rien, entendit juste la porte grincer. Logan demanda où était le professeur et l'autre mutant ne voulut pas répondre. L'allemande sut que, encore une fois, c'était à elle d'intervenir avant que ça dégénère, surtout quand elle entendit Logan le narguer sur sa mutation.

Elle se décala et son regard croisa celui du Fauve, même si il n'avait plus rien d'un animal. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, son corps était recouvert de fourrure bleue et sa bouche remplie de crocs acérés. Or, il avait retrouvé son apparence humaine. Ses yeux avaient repris leur teinte d'origine et étaient posés sur la mutante. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer tout aussitôt. Ielena soutint son regard avec peine, brusquement consciente de ce qu'elle leur avait fait.

Elle l'avait laissé dix années sans nouvelles, emmenant avec elle Raven. Elle avait voulu l'appeler. Plein de fois, trop de fois, elle avait composé le numéro du manoir mais la peur que ce soit Charles qui réponde ou que Hank ne veuille pas lui parler l'avait fait raccrocher avant même qu'il puisse y avoir une chance. Quand elle s'était retrouvée seule, lorsque Trask avait attrapé la moitié d'entre eux, que Erik s'était retrouvé en prison et que Raven était partie, elle avait voulu les revoir. Jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Spirit, elle avait résisté à ce désir incommensurable de revenir vers eux. Et aujourd'hui, elle revenait soudainement.

- Laisses-nous passer, dit-elle simplement quand le silence s'éternisa.

Hank était, cependant, beaucoup trop surpris pour réagir. Jamais il ne se serait douter qu'il l'a reverrait un jour. Logan profita de son immobilité pour forcer le passage et entra dans le hall du manoir, poussant au passage Hank dont le dos alla claquer contre un mur. Il cria plusieurs fois le nom du professeur et se rua vers les escaliers, oubliant les deux mutants qui le fixaient. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en parlottes selon lui. Il avait une mission et peu de temps devant eux.

Hank hésita entre poser des questions sur la réapparition de la mutante et poursuive l'intrus dans le manoir. Il choisis finalement la seconde option pendant que Ielena attendait leur retour. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire ? Quand Logan avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait l'en dissuader. De plus, cela lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour se préparer à la rencontre qui ne tarderait pas. Son cœur s'emballa rien qu'à cette pensée.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit un bruit sourd venir d'au-dessus de sa tête. Le lustre de cristal vibra un instant et, quand elle baissa de nouveau la tête, elle eut la surprise de voir Logan traverser le palier en haut de l'escalier en volant pour, ensuite, aller s'écraser contre les marches. Il fut suivis d'une boule de poils bleu qui le prit par la veste et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ielena courut vers son ami quand il atterrit sur la table de bois.

- Stop, cria-t-elle à Hank.

Il cessa tout mouvement, toujours pendu au lustre par les pieds. Elle aida Logan à se relever et le tira sur le sol pour qu'il se remette debout. Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand elle fut interrompu.

- Hank ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ?

L'allemande se figea et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle envisagea un bref instant de courir le plus vite possible vers la voiture et de s'en aller loin d'ici mais elle savait que cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Elle devait rester, pour le monde et le futur qu'elle avait promis à ses protégés. Elle se redressa lentement et se tourna vers les escaliers que Charles descendait paresseusement. Son regard passa en une demi-seconde de sa robe de chambre, son t-shirt et son jean usées, à ses cheveux longs et sa barbe, avant de revenir vers ses eux. Elle se demanda un instant par quel foutu miracle il tenait sur ses jambes quand il releva la tête. Il se figea à son tour quand il l'a vit et leurs regards se croisèrent dans la pénombre du hall.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le temps s'arrêta pour Ielena mais aussi pour Charles. Plus rien ne semblait exister à part le regard de l'autre. La mutante resta surprise. Bien que semblable en apparence, à quelques détails près, il était différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. Il était tout simplement brisé. On disait souvent que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et une fois de plus elle en avait la preuve. Comme plus tôt avec Logan, son regard lui parut étrange. Il était grave, froid … et douloureux. Elle y voyait passer des émotions tous plus diverses les unes des autres. Incompréhension. Colère. Désespoir, puis Espoir. Peur. Haine. Amour. Tant se sentiments qu'il devait aussi percevoir dans ses yeux à elle. Ça, plus la culpabilité et l'intense fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

_Seigneur Charles_, pensa la mutante, _qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait_ ? La haine de soi-même remonta un flèche dans son cœur quand elle comprit ce qu'était devenu le télépathe par sa faute et celle de son frère. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, s'il n'y avait pas eu Cuba, Charles ne serait pas dans un tel état de débauche et de souffrance. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois. Quels monstres étaient-ils pour avoir osé lui faire subir ça ? Ielena en aurait bien pleuré si elle n'avait pas perdu l'habitude de ce simple geste. De trop nombreuses années avaient passé depuis la dernière fois où elle avait laissé les larmes coulés, ce qui c'était passé le matin-même avait été la première fois en dix ans. Elle n'était plus la fragile jeune femme qu'elle avait été, elle laissait plus les émotions contrôler ses actes.

Dix ans, c'était long. Beaucoup trop long quand on avait une vie comme la leur. En dix ans les gens changeaient, ils mûrissaient. Parfois en bien, parfois en mal, mais le temps les transformait irrémédiablement. Les amitiés disparaissaient, d'autres se créaient. Les amis devenaient des inconnus, les inconnus des amis. Les amours s'étiolaient, les sentiments d'autrefois s'amenuisaient jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un doux souvenir. Ielena en était sûr, en dix ans, l'amour disparaissait forcément. Personne ne pouvait aimer aussi longtemps sans voir ni parler à l'objet de ses pensées. C'était pour elle une certitude.

Mais alors, pourquoi son cœur battait-il si furieusement dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait en sortir ? Pourquoi se frottait-il contre ses côtes pour s'échapper, comme un oiseau contre les barreaux de sa cage ? Pourquoi ses jambes tremblaient-elles autant, flageolantes ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle fondre sous son regard planté sur elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si étourdie et si faible ? Elle était Ielena Lensherr _bon sang_ ! Sœur du puissant Magneto, terreur des humains et Guide des mutants ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi ressentait-elle tout ça après dix longues années ? Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement l'impression de revivre et de respirer pour la première fois ? C'était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Incompréhensible et impossible. _Il est là. Il est là. _Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête empêchant toutes pensées constructives.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule personne présente dans la pièce dans la faculté à réfléchir avait brusquement disparue. Charles était abasourdi. Elle était là, Ielena était debout devant lui comme si elle n'était jamais partie et son cœur, qu'il croyait éteint depuis des années, reprenait vie sous son regard qui lui avait tant manqué. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé qu'elle revienne vers lui ? Combien de fois avait-il imaginé lui parler ? Combien de fois, trop alcoolisé pour penser, avait-il cru la voir à cette même place où elle se trouvait ? Trop de fois pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Et elle était là le fixant sans un mot de ses yeux gris et vide. Oui vide. Son regard autrefois si déterminé, si plein de joie de vivre et si beau, était vide et terne. Elle avait vieilli. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique que dans son souvenir, même plus. Elle semblait plus puissante et plus dangereuse. Mais elle avait vieilli, et elle avait souffert elle aussi.

Bien vite l'incompréhension fit place à la colère. Elle osait revenir après dix longues années sans nouvelles. Savait-elle au moins à quel point il avait souffert de son absence et de celle de Erik et Raven ? Non bien sûr, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il avait dû se forcer à les laisser partir, qu'il avait dû se forcer à se respecter sa promesse. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait sombrer dans les ténèbres jour après jour, sans personne pour l'en sortir. Elle ne savait rien de tout ça, mais lui il savait et, désormais, se complaisait dans le cercle infernal dans lequel il vivait. Elle ne pouvait pas venir tout gâcher en ravivant des sentiments qu'il préférait oublier car il la connaissait ! Il savait que le jour viendrait où elle repartirait loin de lui et, cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu'il en souffre à nouveau !

- Professeur ?

La voix de Logan les ramena à la réalité et leurs regards se lâchèrent. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le mutant.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, répondit Charles.

- Vous connaissez ce type ? Demanda Hank avec hargne.

- Il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Tu vas descendre de ce lustre, oui ?

Charles descendit la moitié des marches et s'assit plus bas. Le Fauve sauta sur le sol aussitôt. Logan se décala et alla se placer plus près de Ielena. L'allemande se souvint d'une conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son frère et le télépathe avant Cuba. Elle venait de rencontrer Logan pour la première fois quand elle était revenue vers eux. Ils lui avaient alors confié avoir rencontrer un mutant dans le même pub et qu'il les avait _rembarré_, pour reprendre leur propre mot.

- Tu marches, constata doucement Ielena.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, ironisa le professeur.

La mutante encaissa difficilement son ton sarcastique qu'elle reçu comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il ne lui avait jamais parler ainsi avant aujourd'hui et, même si elle en connaissait la raison, cela lui faisait mal. Ce que Charles remarqua sans mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ielena ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'accompagne Logan, répondit-elle simplement.

- Logan ? Le Logan ?

Il se tourna vers _le Logan_.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Répondez où je vais être obligé de … lui demander de vous demander de partir, prévint-il avec un geste vers Hank.

Ielena fronça les sourcils et se tourna à son tour vers le mutant. Wolverine la regarda avant de soupirer.

- Écoutez, commença-t-il. On m'a chargé de vous retrouver.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire à ce _on _que je suis … occupé.

- C'est pas si simple Charles, intervint Ielena. Celui qui l'a envoyé, et moi aussi par la même occasion, c'est toi.

- Pardon ?

- Dans cinquante ans et des miettes, conclut Logan.

Charles jeta un regard confus sur Ielena. Incrédule, il fit un sourire moqueur aux deux mutants.

- Dans cinquante ans, moi je vous ai envoyé depuis le futur ? Rit-il.

- Ouai.

- Je vais vous avoir envoyé ?

- Ouai.

- Allez mourir ! Tout les deux, précisa-t-il en regardant la mutante.

Ielena grimaça mais ne dit pas un mot. Hank la regarda avec un regard désolé auquel elle répondit par un simple signe de tête. Le mutant regrettait ce qui ce passait sous ses yeux. Il connaissait assez le professeur pour savoir qu'il n'était pas méchant intentionnellement, il cherchait juste à se protéger. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi sinon il l'aurait empêcher de partir à Cuba. L'allemande avait été l'ancre à laquelle ils s'étaient tous accrochés pour ne pas sombrer. Elle les avait aider à tenir debout malgré le désespoir qu'elle ressentait en elle. Elle avait été la grande sœur qui leur avait manqué dans leur vie, et elle lui avait manqué comme Raven lui manquait jour après jour. Mais pour le télépathe, elle avait été bien plus que ça avant de partir avec son frère en les laissant seuls dans leur douleur.

- Si vous aviez vos pouvoirs vous sauriez que tout est vrai, insista Logan.

La mutante se tourna, perplexe, vers son ami.

- Et qui vous dit que je n'ai plus mes …, hésita Charles. Qui êtes vous ?

- Je vous l'ai dit.

- Vous êtes de la CIA ? Vous me surveillez ? Merde Ielena, tu as ramené le gouvernement ici ?

Il lui jeta un regard furieux, inconscient du mal qui lui faisait en osant croire qu'elle aurait pu ne serais-ce qu'envisager de le trahir en appelant les humains.

- Non, il n'est pas de la CIA. Écoutes ce qu'il a à te dire, s'il-te-plaît.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

- Parce que je te le demande.

Ielena ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude qu'il écouterait simplement parce qu'elle le souhaitait mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle devait jouer le tout pour le tout avec le mutant.

- Laisses de côté nos différences et notre passé commun pour quelques minutes, dit-elle, cette histoire ne nous concerne pas seulement. Crois-moi, je ne serais pas là si j'avais vraiment eu le choix mais il se passe quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous, qui vas nous détruire, et nous avons besoin de ton aide pour tout arrêter. Écoutes-le.

Charles pesa le pour et le contre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle accordait tant de confiance à un homme qu'elle avait vu qu'une seule fois, une dizaine d'années auparavant, mais la dureté de ses paroles le persuada d'écouter ce que l'autre mutant avait à dire. Après tout, cela ne l'engageait à rien. Il hocha la tête vers Logan.

- Je vous connais Charles, commença celui en se rapprochant de lui, on est amis depuis des années. Vos pouvoirs se sont manifestés quand vous aviez neuf ans. Vous vous êtes cru cinglé quand ça c'est déclenché. Toutes ces _voix_ dans votre tête. Il a fallu attendre vos douze ans pour comprendre que les voix étaient dans la tête des autres. Je continue ?

La question était inutile, il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était plus que suffisant. Le professeur de son époque lui avait dit cela un jour où lui-même doutait de sa propre puissance et il avait été le seul, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à le savoir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, confirma le télépathe.

- Pas encore non, mais … ça viendra.

Le regard de Charles passa de Logan à Ielena, puis inversement.

- Vous avez piqué ma curiosité, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La mutante inspira quand son ami se tourna vers elle. Ainsi, c'était à elle de l'annoncer. Mais comment dire à un télépathe que sa petite sœur chérie, qui l'avait abandonné pour partir avec son meilleur ami et la femme qu'il aimait, allait être la cause de leur destruction à tous ? Malheureusement, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on apprenait dans les manuels.

- On doit arrêter Raven, annonça-t-elle finalement. Il faut que tu nous aides. Que tu m'aides.

Cet simple phrase, armée du nom de la personne la plus chère à leur cœur, provoqua diverses réactions. Hank se tourna vivement vers Ielena, l'espoir revenant soudainement. Charles fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant fort et vite, et plongea dangereusement dans ses pensées. Il se releva brusquement quelques secondes après.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que je me réveille.

Il se releva et jeta un regard à Ielena avant de partir vers son bureau, un verre à la main. Il suffisait que l'allemande revienne et fasse miroiter devant ses yeux le nom de sa sœur pour qu'il perdre tout ses repères, mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir, pas cette fois. Cette histoire de futur était complètement absurde. La mutante eut, un bref instant, pitié de lui quand il passa devant elle et un coup d'œil vers Logan lui confirma que lui aussi. Où était passé son Charles ? Il était loin, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper.

- Qu''est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Demanda brusquement Hank, inquiet et triste.

Ielena aurait voulu lui répondre et lui expliquer, car si Charles refusait de les aider ils auraient besoin du Fauve, mais quelque chose la bloqua. Une sensation fugace qui fit monter la panique en elle et bloqua sa respiration. Ça recommençait … Le flot des émotions qu'elle venait de recevoir par la combat de la matinée et les retrouvailles inattendues avait accéléré les choses. Jamais elle n'avait eu à subir deux fois la même crise dans la journée, ça s'aggravait. Les jours et les semaines lui étaient sans aucun doute comptaient à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait plus qu'à ce dépêchait de sauver le monde …

La pression serra son cœur, avant de descendre par la colonne vertébrale et remonter en sens inverse vers sa tête. La douleur commença, d'abord infime puis de plus en plus puissante. L'étau lui enserra les tempes et sa vision se brouilla. Elle se retint vivement à la table de bois derrière elle quand ses jambes tremblèrent. La douleur augmenta d'un cran et, bientôt, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait même plus réfléchir. Elle serra difficilement les dents pour se retenir de crier, les autres ne devaient pas savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Mais petit à petit, elle se laissa sombrer. Un cri sortit de sa gorge avant qu'elle ai put l'en empêcher. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, les mains figés avec force sur ses oreilles et les genoux tremblants. Elle n'entendit pas l'appel de Logan, ni ne sentit sa main dans son dos. Elle ne remarqua pas le retour précipité de Charles et l'air inquiet qu'il arborait. Elle ne vit pas les gestes saccadés de Hank qui tentait de lui venir en aide. Elle laissa simplement les ténèbres l'entourait comme tant de fois auparavant.

Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience et le néant.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour !

Je suis de retour de Londres, et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Dans le suivant, on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bisous à tous, et comment c'est passé votre rentrée ? A bientôt !

Ps : Désolé pour les fautes, je n'ai pas relu !

**StarfleetGame : **Merci à toi pour tes deux dernières reviews. Je suis content que l'attaque du Camp et les retrouvailles ne t'aient pas déçu. J'étais stressé quand j'ai poster les deux chapitres ^^ A bientôt ! (désolée, c'est court mais il est 1h30 du matin ! La flemme de faire plus long !)

**Lisa** : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire du dernier chapitre :) Et oui, la fin est sadique mais celle qui arrive n'est pas mieux je crois ^^ enfin tu verra :) T'inquiètes pas, normalement c'est censé s'arranger pour elle (normalement car je suis pas encore sûr :P) ! La rencontre avec vif argent arrive dans le prochain chapitre et celle avec Erik dans celui encore après ! Patience ! Encore merci, à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 6 :

Ielena descendit lourdement les marches de bois comme Charles plus tôt dans la journée. La douleur dans sa tête n'avait pas disparue, elle était toujours présente alors qu'elle aurait dû être fini depuis longtemps ce qui l'inquiéta brièvement mais elle continua sa descente pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Elle savait que Logan l'attendait pour les grandes explications envers les deux mutants restants du manoir et qu'il ne commencerait pas sans elle. D'ailleurs, ils auraient déjà dû avoir cette conversation depuis longtemps si elle n'avait pas sombrer dans l'inconscience après sa crise qui l'avait laissé sans force et sans défense.

Elle avait avait ouvert les yeux en gémissant sur l'obscurité environnante, quelques minutes plus tôt, avec la brusque impression qu'elle passait son temps à ouvrir les yeux sur un nouvel environnement depuis le matin-même. La première fois lors de sa crise avant la bataille, puis dans la voiture de Logan et, maintenant, ici. Sauf que, cette fois, elle s'était réveillée entre des draps moelleux et chauds. Malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait les tempes, et étrangement, elle s'était sentie bien et en sécurité le temps d'un bref instant.

Elle s'était redressée sur le lit où on l'avait déposé après son évanouissement, et avait sortit les pieds de sous les draps pour les poser sur le parquet frais. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait à cause de l'obscurité mais elle lui avait semblait vaguement familière. Elle s'était dirigée laborieusement vers la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les rideaux, se cognant le pied contre l'angle d'une armoire au passage. La lumière était entrée directement dans la grande pièce qu'elle avait aussitôt reconnu. C'était sa chambre. Ou plutôt, son ancienne chambre.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi propre, toujours aussi lumineuse comparé au reste du manoir qui croulait sous le poids du temps et du peu d'entretien qu'il subissait. Ielena avait été heureuse de la revoir semblable à celle d'autrefois mais elle avait aussi été surprise. Ces affaires étaient là, dans les placards de la chambre et de la salle de bain, attendant son retour comme si elle n'était partie que quelques jours alors que dix années avaient passé. Bien qu'elle se posait de nombreuses questions sur le pourquoi du comment, elle avait décidé de remettre ses interrogations à plus tard et en avait profité pour se laver et se changer avant d'aller rejoindre les mutants.

- Vous dîtes qu'ils sont pris les pouvoirs de Raven et qu'ils ont ... quoi ? Ils ont … ils en ont fait une arme ?

Elle se dirigea donc à grands pas vers le bureau près de l'entrée, guidée par la voix perplexe de Charles. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit dans quel état il se trouvait mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son regard glissa instantanément sur les trois personnes présentes quand elle alla s'asseoir à côtés de Logan. Les deux mutants du manoir voulurent dire quelque chose sur son malaise mais Wolverine, la connaissant assez pour savoir qu'elle refuserait d'en parler, les interrompit.

- Ouai … ils en ont fait une arme.

- Normal elle est unique, répondit Hank en détournant son attention de la mutante.

- Tout à fait d'accord, confirma l'ancien télépathe. Même si elle n'est plus seule à posséder sa mutation.

Il posa son regard sur Ielena avant de se diriger vers le fond du bureau. Ils se servit un verre de whisky avant de se diriger vers le canapé pour s'y affaler et siroter sa boisson ambrée. La mutante grimaça mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le juger après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle était la dernière personne au monde qui pourrait l'aider et, ce, quoique dise Logan.

- Au début, reprit celui-ci, les Sentinelles ne ciblaient que les mutants mais après ils ont identifié certains gènes chez les non-mutants. Des gens susceptibles d'engendrer des mutants, leurs enfants, leurs petits-enfants. Beaucoup d'humains ont voulu nous aider, il y a eu un massacre, et l'inhumanité a prit le pouvoir. J'ai traversé beaucoup de guerre, … et j'ai jamais vu ça. Or, tout a commencé avec Mystique.

Il dit tout cela sans faire de pause, sans leur permettre de digérer la nouvelle, sans leur laisser l'occasion de trouver une explication rationnelle à cette histoire insensée. Sa voix était dure, froid et sans émotions. Elle était faite pour les choquer, les amener à réfléchir mais si c'était en les brusquant. Ielena connaissait le passé de son ami car elle l'avait vu dans sa tête quand il le lui avait montré. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ses paroles, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait suivis jusqu'ici. Mais c'était cette voix impassible et sans sentiments qui firent basculer les choses, elle comprit que tout ce qu'il disait n'était que vérité. Logan ne cherchait pas à les persuader, il voulait les convaincre. Et cela faisait une grande différence.

Malheureusement, elle fut la seule à comprendre à quel point leur situation était désespérée. Hank baissa la tête, et Charles ricana dans son coin en prenant une gorgée d'alcool.

- Alors admettons, dans l'hypothèse que … dans l'hypothèse que à la fin je vous crois et décide de vous aider. Raven ne m'écoutera jamais. Non, son cœur et son âme sont désormais à un autre.

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Ielena qui releva la tête au même moment. Elle vit l'accusation silencieuse qu'il proférait envers son frère, le condamnant dans l'instant sans en connaître les raisons.

- Tu te trompes Charles, avoua-t-elle doucement. Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de sentiments entre eux. Jamais. Elle ne t'a pas quitté parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle t'a quitté parce qu'elle croyait en un avenir pour notre espèce. Un avenir où nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher, où les humains verraient en nous autre chose que des monstres. Nous étions beaucoup trop idéaliste, un tel avenir n'existe pas à en croire Logan, mais jamais elle ne t'aurai quitté pour une chose aussi futile que l'amour.

Elle marqua une pause, organisant ses pensées. Comment lui expliquer la relation que son frère et la mutante entretenait sans trop en dévoiler ? Comment lui dire que la seule personne qu'elle aimait était un Fauve à fourrure bleu qui ne s'aimait pas lui-même, sans le dire à la dite-personne ? Pendant des semaines, des mois, elle avait tenu Raven dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait la distance qui la séparait du mutant. Pendant des nuits entières, la jeune femme avait pleuré le double sacrifice qu'elle avait dû faire pour un avenir meilleur. Ielena n'avait pas été la seule à devoir faire des choix pour leur espèce. Raven avait abandonné Charles et Hank pour pouvoir créer un nouveau monde pour eux, elle s'était dévoué à leur cause sans arrière pensées. Comment Charles pouvait-il croire qu'elle aurait put l'abandonner pour un simple béguin ?

- Erik a seulement remplacé le grand frère qu'elle a abandonné pour un nouvel avenir, conclut-elle simplement. Rien d'autre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut Magneto aussi, intervient Logan en se levant.

L'allemande se tourna avec hésitation vers son ami alors que Charles riait comme à une blague connue de lui seul. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de son frère mais elle aurait cru que ce serait pour se battre en cas de défaite contre les humains. Le mutant s'étaient bien gardé de lui dire que c'était pour convaincre Raven de revenir. Si on suivait son raisonnement, ils ne pouvait aider la jeune femme si Charles et Erik ne s'unissaient pas … C'était perdu d'avance …

- Et tu sais où il est bien sûr ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouai.

Le rire de l'ancien télépathe se poursuivit. Ce n'était le genre de rire qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de sa part. La chaleur de sa voix avait bel et bien disparue au cours des dix dernières années. Son rire était sarcastique et plein d'ironie, et il correspondait si mal à l'ancien Charles.

- Il est très bien là où il est, lança-t-il.

Il jeta un regard plein de défi à Ielena en passant devant elle. Il était hors de question pour lui d'aider Erik à sortir de là où il se trouvait, alors qu'il avait emmené avec lui les deux seules personnes qu'il avait jamais aimé. Alors qu'il avait fait de l'une d'elle une criminelle et de l'autre une fugitive. Il était hors de question qu'il perde le peu de raison qu'il lui restait pour une histoire aussi grotesque que celle-ci.

- Alors c'est tout ? L'attaqua brusquement l'allemande. Tu te barres sans même chercher à comprendre ?

- Vingt sur vingt ! Répondit-il, sarcastique. Bravo ! Je le savais, on ne peut rien te cacher !

Charles s'éloigna pour rejoindre les escaliers, bientôt rejoint par les trois autres mutants.

- Le professeur que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais abandonné quelqu'un qui c'était perdu, affirma Logan dans un vain espoir. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait encore moins.

Cette phrase eut le don de faire cesser tout mouvement parmi les mutants. Ielena savait que son ami avait raison, l'ancien professeur n'avait jamais refusé son aide même au plus démuni et perdu. A en croire Logan, le professeur du futur ressemblait de beaucoup à celui de son passé, celui d'il y a dix ans. Alors que c'était-il passé entre temps ?!

Charles, qui venait de poser le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, se recula et se tourna vivement vers le mutant d'un autre âge. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Finalement je crois bien que je me souviens de vous, l'affronta-t-il. Ouai, nous sommes venus il y a longtemps solliciter votre aide et je vais vous dire ce que vous avez répondu ce jour-là. _Allez vous faire enculer_ !

Logan, déjà excédé par celui qu'il prenait avant comme un saint parmi les saints, perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait. Il leur avait dit à son professeur et à Magneto que la patience n'était pas ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Tant pis pour eux, lui il en avait mare ! Il attrapa brusquement l'ancien télépathe par le col de sa robe de chambre et l'approcha de lui en le soulevant presque du sol. Ielena arrêta Hank d'une main sur le bras alors qu'il allait intervenir. Comme elle, Charles avait besoin d'une bonne remise en question.

- Écoutes _petit connard_, l'agressa-t-il, je suis venu de loin. J'ai vu mourir beaucoup de gens, des gens bien, des proches. Si tu te complais dans tes petits malheurs au lieu de te bouger le cul, tu verras la même chose. T'entends ce que je dis ?

La tension augmenta d'un cran quand Logan lâcha le professeur qui eut un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait que faire des paroles du mutants, cette histoire était complètement absurde. Il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça, il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Mourir, ça arrive à tout le monde.

L'allemande sentit son estomac se retournait à ses paroles.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle. Mourir, ça arrive à tout le monde. Même à moi.

Elle ignora les regards curieux posés sur elle, et se força à continuer.

- Je suis malade, Charles. Ma mutation me prive de mes forces. A chaque pouvoir que j'absorbe, je me rapproche un peu plus de la mort. Ce malaise que tu as vu, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui m'attend. Je suis une bombe à retardement. Une putain de bombe qui vas exploser d'ici quelques jours, quelques semaines dans le meilleur des cas. Je suis convaincu, je sais, que Logan dit la vérité. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit, le monde a besoin de nous. C'est la dernière chance qu'il me reste pour racheter mes erreurs avant de mourir. Oui, mourir ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais laisses-moi en sauver le plus possible avant que la mort m'emporte à mon tour. Pour cela j'ai besoin de toi et de mon frère. Pour cela, il faut que tu essayes de mettre ta haine de côté pour quelques jours. Pour le bien de notre espèce et … pour celui des humains que tu affectionnes tant.

Ielena mit sa fierté de côté et le supplia du regard. Elle voulait seulement qu'il l'écoute et qu'il essaye de la croire, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Si il l'avait aimé un temps soit peu, un jour il y a dix ans, il devait l'écouter. Cette histoire ne les concernait plus, elle concernait le monde entier. Il n'était plus question de stupide rivalité entre deux espèces génétiquement différentes, mais d'une guerre qui les concernait tous. Il devait les croire, il devait les aider. Elle ne pourrait réussir sans lui, elle en était persuadé. Elle avait été le Guide du Camp mais, lui, il avait toujours été le leur. Et même si leur famille était brisée, son rôle était de continuer à les guider dans les ténèbres de leurs vies.

Malheureusement, Charles ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il baissa les yeux car, si il l'a regardait, il savait qu'il n e pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider malgré ses résolutions de rester à l'écart d'elle. Il soupira durement.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous, annonça-t-il simplement. Allez-vous en.

Il fit demi-tour sans un mot pour retourner à sa chambre et, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, Ielena sentait son cœur chutait plus profondément dans sa poitrine. Il venait de briser leur dernier espoir. Mais, non, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber sa nouvelle famille sans avoir lutter pour leur offrir le futur qu'elle leur avait promis. Elle se battrais jusqu'à la fin, quitte à y perdre la raison en chemin. Elle allait délivrer Erik et ensemble, avec Logan et tout ce qui voudrait les aider, ils empêcheraient Raven de commettre l'irréparable. Avec ou sans le télépathe !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, bon Dieu ? Demanda soudainement Logan, en la tirant de ses pensées.

Hank ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux posés sur l'allemande. Elle allait mal, elle allait mourir. Combien d'autres amis allait-il devoir perdre ? Pourquoi Charles ne réagissait-il pas alors que la femme qu'il aimait lui annonçait qu'elle allait mourir ? Et surtout, comment Ielena pouvait-elle en parler avec autant de légèreté comme si l'idée de mourir ne lui faisait rien ? C'était à lui, Hank McCoy, de trouver une réponse à toutes ces questions mais aussi un remède pour sauver son ami. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il n'y avait certainement pas d'antidote pour ça.

- Dieu n'a rien à voir avec ça Logan, s'avança la mutante. _Il_ nous a abandonné depuis longtemps.

Ces paroles remirent de l'ordre dans les pensées de Hank.

- Il a tout perdu, commença-t-il pour répondre au mutant. Erik … Raven … Même ses jambes. On avait reconstruit l'école, le labo, enfin tout ça. Et puis, à la fin du premier semestre, la guerre du Vietnam s'est aggravé. Beaucoup d'enseignants et d'élèves des grandes classes ont été mobilisé. Ça l'a complètement démoli … Il s'est muré en lui-même.

Ielena serra la mâchoire quand Hank se tourna vers elle. Elle le voyait anxieux. Il avait peur de sa réaction même si il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait été le seul à être rester à côté de lui, ça avait été à lui de s'occuper du télépathe quand tout allait mal. Il aurait dû l'aider à surmonter tout ça mais il avait échoué.

- Moi je voulais l'aider, se justifia-t-il, alors j'ai mis au point un sérum pour sa moelle épinière dérivée de la formule qui me permet de maîtriser ma mutation. J'en consomme assez pour mon équilibre mais lui … lui il en prend trop. Je le pousse à la modération mais il ne supporte plus la douleur, ni les voix. Le traitement lui rend l'usage de ses jambes mais … ça suffit pas. Il a …

Son regard se perdit dans celui de son amie.

- Il a trop perdu.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hank, mais de la mienne. Je lui ai prit ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa famille et sa mutation. Mais le problème ne vient pas là. Il refuse de comprendre, il se complaît dans ses malheurs. Je suis dure, je sais, mais il est temps qu'on arrête de le materner. Le futur n'attend pas.

- C'est pas une bonne idée, intervient Logan.

- On a pas vraiment le choix.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea à grand pas vers l'escalier. Il était temps de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute.

…

Ielena entra dans la chambre de Charles sans frapper. Il lui avait fallu moins de cinq minutes, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté le manoir. Chaque pièce qu'elle croisait, chaque pas qu'elle faisait, lui rappelait un souvenir où un autre. Leur première réunion dans le salon, la course poursuite avec son frère dans les couloirs, le baiser avec Charles dans sa chambre, leurs nombreux petits-déjeuners dans la cuisine, leur dernier moment au manoir dans le laboratoire détruit. Tant de souvenirs heureux qui soulignait la misère de leur vie actuelle.

Elle essayé, tant bien que mal, de se repérer dans la pièce assombri et de ne pas se cogner quand elle s'avança dans la chambre. Elle grimaça devant l'odeur rance de sueur et d'humidité. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas été ouvertes depuis bien longtemps, elle en était sûr. Elle s'avança vers le centre la chambre, notant au passage les tas de vêtements et draps qui parsemaient le sol. Elle discerna alors une ombre assise sur le siège près du lit. Une ombre avec un seringue vide dans la main.

Bizarrement, elle ne dit rien. L'heure n'était pas encore aux mots. Elle se fit une place sur le lit défait et s'y assis, attendant un événement quelconque qui viendrait lui dire quoi faire. Elle devait parler à Charles, le convaincre mais pas seulement. Elle devait le choquer, le mettre en colère, le provoquer, pour qu'il comprenne le désespoir de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle devait faire ce que Logan avait fait avec elle le matin-même. Mais pour l'instant elle attendait. Elle attendait que son cœur cesse de battre à toute vitesse, que sa respiration se calme, que ses muscles se détendent car, pour la première fois en dix ans, elle était seule avec le télépathie.

D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en se levant pour ranger sa seringue vide de tout sérum.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu allais mourir ? Demanda-t-il.

Ielena fronça les sourcils, incertaine.

- Après tout ces révélations sur le futur, le monde et les Sentinelles, c'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ? Éluda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- Toi non plus.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres en repensant à leurs anciennes joutes verbales. Sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite en se souvenant de la raison de sa présence ici.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Tu sais pourquoi. Je perds le contrôle. Chaque … crise provoque la douleur d'un anévrisme. Ma puissance est décuplée au détriment de mon énergie. Je vais y passer, c'est un fait.

- Si tu demandes, Hank te trouvera un sérum.

- C'est pour ça que je ne lui demande pas.

Cette fois, il sembla perdre toute contenance ce qui fit ricaner l'allemande. Elle laissa tomber le masque de la femme adulte et mature qui maîtrisait ses émotions qu'elle arborait continuellement devant les autres. Elle redevint la mutante blasée par la vie qu'elle était devenue.

- Quoi ? Rit-elle. Ça te choques ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé ? Mettre fin à tes jours, laisser les ténèbres t'emporter vers un monde, que tu espères, meilleur ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir, j'ai des responsabilités, mais je suis contente de savoir que je vais bientôt pouvoir arrêter la lutte que j'ai commencé dans le bureau de Schmidt, il y a vingt-huit ans.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça, toi qui voulait vivre enfin ? Ironisa Charles avec froideur.

- Que veux-tu ? Toi et moi, nous sommes deux vieilles épaves qui ont trop vécu. La mort sera notre seule récompense. J'espère qu'on nous l'accordera une fois l'humanité sauvée.

Le télépathe se leva brusquement de son siège et marcha vers elle. Il passa la main sous un des oreillers du lit et en tira une bouteille de Scotch. Ielena ne fit aucune remarque. Charles lui proposa un verre qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle allait en avoir besoin pour affronter la conversation qui se profilait à l'horizon. Elle but une grande gorgée et alla se caler près de la fenêtre dont elle ouvrit les rideaux, faisant sursauter le mutant.

- Alors c'est donc ça, dit-il soudainement.

- De quoi ?

- Tu es venu dans ma chambre dans l'espoir que je changerais d'avis et que je prendrais part à votre histoire de fou. Désolé, tu t'es déplacé pour rien.

- En effet, je suis venu pour ça. Mais je me rend compte que tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide. Tu es lâche Charles, et ça ne changera pas.

Ielena le provoquait sciemment, le repoussant dans ses limites, pour le faire réagir. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, elle savait que chacun de ses paroles avaient une part de vérité. Elle ne recula pas quand il s'avança dangereusement vers elle, abandonnant le sourire moqueur qu'il conservait depuis son arrivée. Elle resta debout calmement.

- Tu es lâche Charles, répéta-t-elle. Je devrais me sentir coupable car c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état mais je suis juste furieuse. Furieuse et déçue. Tu te caches derrière tes bouteilles d'alcools. Tu te planques dans ton stupide manoir pendant que les nôtres se font massacrés dehors ! Combien d'entre nous devront mourir pour que tu comprennes que les humains ne seront jamais nos alliés ? Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici, à te complaire dans ton malheur, en ignorant l'appel à l'aide de nos frères ? Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Tu n'es que l'ombre de celui que tu étais autrefois, une pâle copie du puissant télépathe. Il est loin le professeur d'Oxford qui voulait changer le monde. Très loin.

- Et toi alors ? Attaqua-t-il. Qu'es-tu devenu ? Elle est où la gamine qui voulait vivre une vie simple et tranquille, loin de tout dangers, qui voulait vivre pour elle et simplement pour elle ? Elle est où ?!

- Elle est morte Charles ! Elle est morte en même temps que Sean, Angel et Azazel ! Elle est morte sur cette putain de plage de Cuba !

Elle s'approcha à son tour, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le gris des ses yeux affronta le bleu des siens.

- Cette gamine, comme tu dis, a fait ce que tu n'a pas su accomplir. Elle a … J'AI créé un Camp, une école de survie, pour les mutants de touts âges afin que les humains ne les retrouvent pas. Je leur ai enseigné mon savoir et je les ai aidé à survivre. J'ai fait ce que tu aurais dû faire ! Tu les as abandonné et j'ai dû renoncer à ma propre survie pour la leur. Tu aurais dû être là mais tu les as laissé seuls dans un monde où ils étaient rejetés. Tu les as abandonné comme tu as abandonné Raven en croyant en un avenir aux côtés des humains ! Comme tu m'as abandonné !

Si on leur avait demandé, ils n'aurait sut dire ce qui les avait conduit à _ça_. Ni qui avait fait le premier geste d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était leurs lèvres qui se rencontraient sans aucune douceur, sans aucune tendresse. Le baiser était dure et froid, plein de haine et de passion refoulées. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se battaient brusquement, leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient. La main de Ielena alla se perdre dans la chevelure emmêlée et sale du mutant, tirant ses cheveux avec force en arrière. Charles fit de même de son côté et lui mordit la lèvre inférieur pour se venger.

Ce n'était plus un baiser. Ils se livraient une bataille sans merci qui serait, certainement, sans gagnant non plus. Ils ne pouvaient vaincre l'autre car ils étaient tout les deux dirigés par cette même frustration, cette même haine de soi qui les guidait. C'était de la violence à l'état pure, de la rage qui coulait dans leurs veines et du désespoir qui se mêlait à une certaine tristesse. Ils oubliaient pour quelques secondes de combat acharné leur vie merdique et la douleur quotidienne qui l'accompagnait.

Charles oublia Cuba. Il oublia ses jambes, la disparition de sa mutation, le départ de sa sœur. Il oublia la trahison de Erik, la perte de ses illusions sur une quelconque paix entre les deux espèces dominantes, son manque de confiance envers l'humanité. Il oublia tout pour ravager les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait envers et contre tous depuis plus de dix ans. Ielena oublia Cuba et son passé dans les laboratoires allemands et soviétiques. Elle oublia la balle de plomb, l'infirmité de Charles, l'implosion de sa famille. Elle oublia les disparitions puis les meurtres de leur trois plus fidèles alliés, l'arrestation de Erik, le départ de Raven en quête de vengeance. Elle oublie le Camp, l'attaque et la mort de Henry. Elle oublia tout pour ravager les lèvres de celui qu'elle aimait envers et contre tous depuis plus de dix ans.

Ce baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient autrefois échangés. Pourtant, comme dans une chambre semblable à celle-ci lors de leur premier baiser, ce fut Ielena qui s'écarta la première. Elle repoussa avec force le mutant et se recula face à la fenêtre, lui présentant son dos. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses sentiments. Ce baiser était une erreur. Elle avait une mission, elle ne laisserais personne l'en détourner. Quitte à perdre Charles une deuxième fois.

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, dit finalement celui-ci en rompant le silence tendu. C'est toi qui est parti. C'est toi qui m'a laissé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix, murmura-t-elle.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Pas cette fois.

Elle se tourna vers lui, arborant de nouveau son masque impassible.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester en ayant conscience de tout ce que nous t'avions pris, reprit-elle, de tout ce que je t'avais pris. Je t'ai pris Raven. Je t'ai pris tes jambes. Je t'ai pris tes rêves.

- Et tu m'a pris mon cœur, cracha-t-il avec amertume et nostalgie.

Ielena releva la tête et son regard croisa le siens.

- Tout comme tu as pris le mien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, avant de les rouvrir avec détermination.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, commença-t-elle, ce qui c'est passé il y a dix ans, c'est du passé. Je vais essayer de l'oublier le temps de quelques jours et j'espère que tu feras de même, et que tu feras le bon choix. Quoiqu'il ai pu se passer, les mutants et les humains méritent un avenir autre que les ténèbres que j'ai vu dans la tête de Logan. Que tu viennes ou non, je ne les laisserais pas mourir en vain.

Elle sortit de la chambre sur ses derniers mots sans une regard en arrière. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire, le choix reposait sur les épaules de Charles. C'était à lui de décider de ce qu'il devait faire, si il souhaitait sauver leur avenir.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toute (et à tous ?) !

Je suis une nouvelle fois en retard, je le sais. Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre un peu plus long que prévu et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreux retards dans la publication des chapitres. Je vais sans doute me répéter mais je n'ai plus autant de temps que pendant l'écriture de Renaissance. Les cours (Philo et Histoire/Géographie) me prennent tout mon temps en dehors des heures de cours, je ne peux pas délaisser non plus mes amis pendant mes temps libres ou ma famille. Donc pour ceux qui trouveraient le temps d'attente trop long, je ne vous retiens pas. Rien ne vous obliges à lire et suivre cette fic, vous êtres libres de vos choix. Pour ceux qui continueront à me suivre, je m'excuse d'avance pour les retards qui arriveront sûrement.

**Starfleetgame :** Hey, mon voyage s'est très bien passé. C'était sans aucun doute les meilleurs vacances scolaires de ma vie ! Par contre la reprise a été dure après ça ^^ Pour en revenir à la fic (c'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? :) ), je suis contente que la discussion entre Ielena et Charles t'es plu. Elle n'était à l'origine pas prévu, tout comme le baiser ! Comme quoi il m'arrive de vous surprendre encore ^^ Quant à leur relation actuelle, au bout de dix ans de non-dit, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que tout reviennes d'un coup entre eux ! En tout cas, merci à toi de commenter aussi fidèlement mes histoires !

PS : J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Après Renouveau, je compte réécrire et continuer _A life's story in space_ avant de me lancer dans un autre projet ! Es-tu prête à revenir sur l'Enterprise ?!

A bientôt !

**Lisa : **Wouaw, trois reviews pour un chapitre ? Merci à toi pour tes commentaires, et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire face partie de la dizaine de fanfiction que tu as décidé de suivre, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite :) Tu as raison, Ielena et Charles ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre tout comme Ielena a besoin de son frère pour être heureuse. Tout les trois forment un _tout _mais encore faut-il qu'ils s'en rendent compte. C'est vrai que la relation Raven-Erik est assez ambigu mais je n'arrive pas à voir Raven autrement que comme une sœur pour Erik. De plus, je trouve le couple qu'elle forma avec Hank trop mignon, et si loin de la haine dans laquelle ils vivent. Bref, encore merci et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 7 :

Ielena attendait allongée sur le canapé du salon principal, les jambes repliés sur le tissus brun et la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir. En face d'elle et assis sur un siège de cuir, Logan fumait un de ses éternels cigares alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se reposer et de se remettre de sa crise mais, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, les morts refaisaient surface l'empêchant de trouver le calme. C'était beaucoup trop d'émotions pour elle en une journée et encore, ce n'était pas fini. Elle aurait tant voulu que Henry soit avec elle pour l'aider à survivre aux événements qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Lui seul savait faire partir ses sombres pensées quand elles l'envahissaient. Mais il n'était plus là. Tout comme Raven, Erik et Charles.

Le télépathe ne venait pas à eux. Après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle avait imaginé qu'il repenserait à la question, qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision, mais il n'était pas là. Cela faisait déjà près de trente minutes qu'elle était redescendu et il n'était toujours pas réapparu. Il était beaucoup plus dur à convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pensé mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus désormais ? Elle avait tout essayé. Elle avait tenté la pitié, ou du moins la compassion, en lui expliquant que cette mission serait sa dernière action avant de s'en aller. Elle l'avait provoquer et insulter, allant jusqu'à le traiter de lâche pour le faire réagir, et elle n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête ? Ils étaient restés moins de dix minutes dans la même pièce, dix petites minutes et ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se sauter dessus avec violence pour se livrer à un combat de force. _Merde_. Elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça.

Maintenant, Logan et elle attendaient désespérément une solution à leurs problèmes, seuls. Hank n'était pas resté avec eux. Il était parti dès le retour de la mutante pur aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire. Avant son départ, Ielena avait eu le temps d'apercevoir d'étranges calculs et autres formules mathématiques sur le calepin qu'il serrait contre lui. Au vu des regards fréquents qu'il lui avait lancé, l'allemande se doutait que ça la concernait mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il n'y avait aucun remède pour elle. Elle le laissa donc faire et attendit jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse trop dure à supporter, jusqu'à ce qu'une question qu'elle croyait secondaire apparaisse dans son esprit.

- Logan ? Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Elle n'osa pas parler plus fort. Pourquoi ? Elle-même ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que Hank et ses sens aussi développés que son ami du futur ne l'entende. Peut-être qu'elle souhaitait conserver la tension presque religieuse qui semblait s'être installé dans le salon du manoir Xavier. Ou peut-être simplement parce que si elle haussait la voix, elle perdrait le peu de courage qui lui restait. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle continua toutefois sur le même ton.

- Logan, répéta-t-elle, est-ce que tu sais quand je vais … ? Mourir ?

Elle hésita sur le dernier mot, malgré sa détermination. Elle n'avait pas peur non. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? Et pourquoi Logan hésitait-il à répondre ? Elle se redressa sur le canapé, et posa les pieds au sol. Son ami se tourna doucement vers elle quand elle se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il y eut un silence, puis un mot.

- Ouai.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette subite envie de savoir combien de temps il lui restait, mais la réponse du mutant lui donna la conviction qu'il était temps pour elle de faire face à la réalité. Quelques semaines, quelques mois, ça n'avait eu que peu d'importance avant aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle sentait que c'était le moment pour elle de savoir.

- Dit-moi, dit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée _Gamine_, répondit le mutant.

- Je dois savoir Logan.

Il hésita. Il ne savait pas quelles conséquences cela aurait sur le futur et avait peur de trop le modifié. Puis il se souvint que c'était déjà trop tard, qu'il était là pour cela, et que leur simple présence à tout les deux dans ce manoir avait changé la suite de leur existence. De plus, aussi malheureux soit-il de dire cela ainsi, cette simple révélation n'aurait aucune répercutions sur leur destin, il était déjà trop tard pour la mutante. À moins que le Fauve trouve un remède.

- Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui est vrai ou faux dans ce que je vais te dire, commença-t-il. C'est une histoire que Magneto nous a raconté une des nombreuses fois où nous avons perdu espoir, il y a quelques mois. Avant aujourd'hui, je pensais qu'il avait tout inventé pour encourager les plus jeunes. Je ne te connaissais pas, je ne savais même pas que tu avais existé, mais, quand je t'ai vu au Camp ce matin, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire.

Ielena se rassit où elle était cinq minutes plus tôt, elle se doutait que ça allait être long et éprouvant pour elle mais aussi pour son ami.

- Ça parlait d'une mutante qui avait créé un lieu où les mutants pourraient vivre sans se cacher et en sécurité. Cette femme avait mis sa propre vie en suspense pour notre espèce. Elle s'était battue jusqu'à la fin pour les siens. Elle avait créé un camp où les mutants pourraient vivre en sécurité et loin des humains tout en sachant que cela la tuerait. Elle avait sauvé des centaines des nôtres d'une guerre qu'ils croyaient perdus, et elle était morte dans un ultime sacrifice pour notre espèce.

L'allemande ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle le savait déjà tout ça, elle le vivait chaque jour depuis deux ans. Ce n'était pas le genre de Logan de raconter des histoires, il avait plutôt l'habitude d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, refusant d'utiliser des faux-semblants pour atténuer les choses. Pourtant, ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que le mutant ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus qu'elle n'avait déjà souffert. Pour la première fois, il refusait d'être directe et souhaitait alléger la situation en lui expliquant comment il en était venu à savoir pour elle bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle deux jours auparavant. Ou cinquante ans plus tard. Prendre un chemin plus long pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

- Un jour, il y a eu un problème au Camp. Les humains sont venus et les mutants ont été trop faibles, l'un des leurs n'a pas su tenir son rôle en mettant les autres en sécurité. Elle … tu as été accablé par la mort de ton ami, Spirit. C'était un mort de trop pour toi et personne ne t'a aidé à te relever comme je l'ai fais. Vous avez perdu, et vous avez tous été capturés. Ils vous ont emmené dans un laboratoire pour terminer les recherches d'un scientifique. Maintenant je sais que c'était pour Trask.

Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Refusant de comprendre ce qu'il se serait passé si Logan n'avait pas été là pour la relever et lui donner un nouveau but. Même si tout cela avait été évité, ils étaient passés près de l'échec. Et par sa faute.

- Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller et les abandonner ? Gémit-elle.

- Tu ne l'ai pas laissé tomber _Gamine_, tu les as sauvé. Tu as trouvé le moyen de tous les faire sortir. Tu as utilisé toutes tes mutations pour les aider à s'échapper et tu as réussi. Tu les as sauvé … Mais c'était trop tard pour toi. Tu savais que tu allais mourir, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Au moment même où vous alliez vous échapper, tu as eu une crise. Une de trop, la dernière. Tu as créé, avec tes dernières forces, un portail pour les emmener loin et tu as explosé au moment où ils se refermaient. Tuant au passage tout les humains qui vous avait emprisonné.

Ielena rouvrit les yeux aux derniers mots de son ami, son soulagement était visible. Elle les avait sauvé, elle avait réussi. Par deux fois, dans deux vies différentes, elle avait préservé leur vie. Elle n'avait pas échoué ! Pourtant, le lieu et le moment de sa mort de sa mort avait changé au moment même où elle avait suivi le mutant au manoir. Son euphorie retomba dans l'instant. _Je vais mourir de la même façon_, constata-t-elle silencieusement. _Peut-être pas dans les mêmes circonstances mais la date reste la même._

- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, bien qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Encore une fois, Logan hésita avant de soupirer. Rien n'empêcherait la mutante de savoir si elle le désirait. Il espérait juste que ça ne la détruirait pas, il avait besoin d'elle et elle comptait beaucoup trop pour lui pour qu'il la laisse sombrer.

- Le 29 janvier 1973.

L'information créa un froid, et Ielena arrêta de respirer.

- C'est … C'est dans cinq jours, dit-elle abasourdie.

Elle se releva, s'éloigna de quelques pas. Un vide intense, profond, sombre, engloutit son esprit. Elle ne vit plus rien, n'entendit plus rien. Elle sentait juste son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine comme pour lui indiquer qu'il était encore là, qu'il n'abandonnait pas la lutte, qu'il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer comme pour chercher le plus d'air possible avant le moment fatale. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer douloureusement comme pour échapper à cette réalité, ce jour qui arriverait trop vite. Cinq jours. Il ne lui restait que cinq jours avant de disparaître. Pas quelques semaines, ni quelques mois. Seulement cinq jours.

- Je vais mourir dans cinq jours, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se sentait lâcher prise. Comme une vanne qui s'ouvrait brusquement en elle, elle sentait ses émotions se déverser pour reprendre le contrôle de son être. Peur, chagrin, douleur. Tout refaisait soudainement surface. Culpabilité, amour, souffrance. Dans cinq jours. Elle allait mourir dans cinq jours. C'était comme si tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle disparaissait subitement pour ne laisser qu'un vide immense. Un vide qui se remplissait petit à petit par ses plus sombres émotions, et ses plus sombres pensées. Elle se laissait emporter dans un tourment qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter.

_Non_, s'écria-t-elle mentalement. Non, ça ne se terminerait pas comme ça. Non, elle ne vivrait pas ses derniers instants dans la peur. Non, elle n'allait pas se refermer sur elle-même et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pas maintenant, pas ici. Pas alors que tous avait besoin d'elle. Elle était Ielena Lensherr, bon sang ! Si elle devait mourir bientôt, elle ferait en sorte de laisser une dernière trace de son passage. Elle ne mourrait pas en lâche ! Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, pas à eux. Elle allait mourir et alors ? _Mourir, ça arrive à tout le monde._ Quelques semaines ou quelques jours, quelle différence ?

Elle étouffa alors ses sentiments, fit disparaître la peur, et se recomposa un masque d'impassibilité. Elle serra douloureusement les poings et les dents, et se redressa difficilement.

- Ne le dis à personne Logan, ordonna-t-elle froidement. Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

Le mutant la regarda s'éloigner vers la porte, se demandant quelle putain de connerie il venait de faire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermer sa gueule ou simplement menti ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas détourner la conversation ou n'était-il pas parti ? Pourquoi la laissait-il partir sans rien dire ? Pourquoi … ? Parce que c'était son amie. C'était une évidence, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps la vérité.

_Sauves-la, et tu nous sauveras tous_. La voix du passé se mêla au visage du futur quand il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Son professeur apparut et se fut le Charles Xavier de cette époque qui parla. _Sauves-la, et tu nous sauveras tous_. Quand il l'avait vu, il avait naturellement pensé qu'il devait sauvé Ielena de la mort en sauvant le Camp, que c'était de ça qu'avait parlé me télépathe avant son départ de son époque. Maintenant, il en était plus très sûr. Et si il avait été là pour l'emmener vers Hank, pour qu'il trouve un remède ?

Son regard pensif se posa sur Ielena qui se préparait à ouvrir la porte. Il l'a vis faire soudainement un pas sur le côté quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Charles entra dans la pièce sans un regard pour la mutante, Hank sur ses talons. Si l'un ou l'autre remarqua le comportement étrange des deux mutants, ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils se dirent rien sur le visage crispé de Logan, ni sur la peau pâle de Ielena. Ils ne commentèrent pas le silence tendu qui semblait s'être installé, ni les yeux bizarrement éteints de la mutante. Ils ne dirent rien, jusqu'à ce que le télépathe coupe le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je t'aiderai à la trouver.

L'allemande soupira de soulagement.

- Pas pour tes histoires du futur et autres conneries, continua le télépathe en regardant le mutant d'une autre époque, mais pour elle. Raven.

- Ça me convient, confirma Logan.

- Mais sache une chose, tu ne connais pas Erik. Cet homme est un monstre, un assassin.

Il se tourna vers Ielena, la défiant du regard, mais elle ne dit rien. Il avait raison. Erik était un assassin et un monstre mais elle aussi. Son frère et elle avait tuer pour le bien de leur espèce. Ils avaient massacré et anéanti. Ils avaient torturé et fait payer aux humains tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait. Elle était une Lensherr et les Lensherr étaient des créatures de Frankenstein et des monstres. Elle n'en avait jamais douté.

- En chaque homme sur cette planète, en chaque humain et en chaque mutant qui a vécu, qui vit et qui vivra, sommeille un monstre que nous savons plus ou moins bien maîtrisé.

Les mutants se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui venait de dire de tels paroles et qui, sans le vouloir, venait de défendre l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde pour avoir emmené avec lui la femme qu'il aimait. Hank tint bon sous leur regard et Ielena sourit en le voyant rougir comme autrefois. Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Les yeux du Fauve se posèrent sur elle lui demandant silencieusement si elle se rappelait du moment où elle lui dit cette même phrase. Elle hocha simplement la tête, oui elle s'en souvenait. Son cœur se remplit de fierté. Hank s'en souvenait et défendait Erik.

Cette réaction de la part de son plus fidèle allié surpris Charles qui hésita sur la démarche à suivre. De tels mots venant de Ielena ou Logan l'auraient fait vivement réagir mais là, venant de son ami, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Si même Hank défendait l'humanité d'un mutant qui les avait tant fait souffrir, que pouvait-il faire lui ? Il connaissait Erik, il savait qui il était. Ils ne pouvaient plus lui faire confiance.

- Tu prétends convaincre Raven de changer, demanda-t-il à la mutante, de rentrer bien sagement ? Bien c'est merveilleux … Mais si tu penses changer ton frère, tu te trompes.

- Es-tu sûr Charles ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Logan, c'est toi et Erik de nouveau ensemble et unis contre un même ennemi. C'est vous deux qui l'avait envoyé ici.

_Impossible_ fut le premier qui passa dans l'esprit du télépathe. Mais le regard que lui lança Hank lui confirma que rien n'était impossible pour eux. Il venait de recevoir la visite d'un homme venu du futur accompagné de la femme qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir. Ces deux-là venaient lui demander de les aider à arrêter un événement qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu, pour sauver les mutants et les humains d'un futur apocalyptique. Rien n'était impossible désormais. À part peut-être la réussite de leur mission.

Il soupira lourdement. Il allait l'interroger un peu plus quand un détail retint son attention.

- Erik et moi, murmura-t-il. Pas toi. Si ce que ton ami a dit est vrai, tu vas réellement mourir ? Ce n'était pas qu'une histoire pour me faire changer d'avis ?

- Tu me crois donc capable d'inventer une telle chose ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle connaissait la réponse à sa question. Oui, il l'en croyait capable. Elle n'était pas la sœur de Magneto pour rien.

Cette déclaration jeta un nouveau froid sur la conversation, jusque-là, un minimum civilisé. Et de nouveau, Charles et Hank remarquèrent la tension évidente entre les deux autres mutants. Le Fauve, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, et souhaitant retrouver au plus vite sa Raven, décida de prendre les choses en mains. Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot envers ses amis, et sous leurs regards surpris. La porte claqua derrière lui, faisant sursauter Ielena qui demeura hébétée. Elle fixa sans un mot la panneau de bois, sans comprendre ce qui ce passait.

Le télépathe se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait bien put faire de mal pour que son ami se braque ainsi et décide de s'en aller. Il n'avait fait que sous-entendre quelque chose d'assez logique selon son avis, sans faire attention à qui il blessait. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? A part Hank, personne ne s'était soucié de lui quand il avait été blessé, on l'avait abandonné. Il n'était retrouvé seul, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans les ténèbres de son existence. Et personne n'avait su l'en sortir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ces mêmes pensées cheminaient dans l'esprit de Ielena. Aucun des deux n'avaient conscience de la similitudes de leur situation, de leur douleur commune qui aurait dû les rapprocher au lieu de les éloigner et de créer un fossé insurmontable entre eux. Aucun des deux n'avaient conscience de cet amour qui périssait dans leur cœur. Un amour infini pour leurs frères et sœurs mutants, un amour immense pour Raven et Erik, un amour intense l'un pour l'autre.

L'attente se fit trop longue, et le silence trop dure. Les trois mutants se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un commun accord. Ils sortaient du salon et traversaient le hall d'entré quand ils aperçurent Hank. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux en souriant.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, plaisanta-t-il.

Logan et Ielena s'entre-regardèrent avec curiosité et s'approchèrent du jeune mutant pendant que Charles se plaçait à côté de lui. L'allemande remarqua soudain ce que leur ami avait posé sur la table face à lui. Elle s'approcha et se pencha pour les observer. C'était des plans, et pas n'importe quels plans. C'était les plans du Pentagone où Erik était emprisonné. Elle se demanda un instant où Hank avait put se fournir de tels papiers top secret avant de sourire quand elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Bien joué Le Fauve, constata Logan quand il comprit à son tour.

Les quatre mutants se placèrent autour de la table et des plans.

- Si on veux que Erik nous aides, il va falloir l'aider s'évader, commença Hank. Et ça va être dure. Le local où il est confiné date de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, pendant les pénuries d'acier. La fondation est donc 100% en béton, aucun métal.

- Il est enfermé au centième sous-sol de la structure la plus lourdement protégée de la planète, continua Charles en pointant une zone de la carte.

- Et il est là pour quoi ? Demanda innocemment Logan.

Ielena laissa échapper un rire nerveux et tous ne tournèrent vers elle.

- Comment ? Il a oublié de te le dire ? Rit-elle.

Le mutant ne réagit pas, et Charles rit à son tour.

- Euh, Kennedy, avoua Hank.

- Du moins c'est ce que les humains pensent, confirma l'allemande.

- C'est lui qui a tué Kennedy ? S'étonna Logan.

Charles rit fort et froidement, même Hank laissa échapper un sourire. Mais pas Ielena. L'allemande se rappelait très bien ce jour où Erik avait mis fin à la vie qu'ils menaient, où il les avait abandonné une nouvelle fois. Son frère avait été attrapé par les humains, Raven était partie, et elle avait été seule.

- Tu en connais beaucoup des balles qui virevoltent dix fois en l'air ? Reprit le télépathe à l'intention du mutant d'un autre âge. Erik a toujours eu le don des armes à feu. Tu es sûr de vouloir t'engager là-dedans ?

- C'est vous qu'avez le plan, c'est pas moi !

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'y pénétrer, intervint Hank. Ni d'en ressortir. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

Logan réfléchit un instant et tourna la tête vers son amie. Le Fauve avait raison, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour faire évader un tueur mutant du Pentagone. Mais il y avait peut-être une solution si la mutante acceptait de les aider pour le bien des leurs. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'elle accepte.

- Tu n'aurais pas un ou deux protégés sous la main ? Lui demanda-t-il quand même.

Ielena fronça les sourcils avant de brusquement comprendre.

- Hors de question ! S'écria-t-elle. Je ne les mêlerais pas à ça.

- Nous allons avoir besoin de mutants pour aider ton frère.

- Pas eux.

- Ielena ...

- J'ai dit non, Logan. N'insistes pas.

Le mutant soupira devant l'entêtement de son amie, cependant il ne chercha pas à renchérir pour la faire plancher de son côté. Il avait vu avec quel dévouement elle s'était battu pour le Camp le matin-même. Elle leur avait promis un nouvel avenir, elle ne les mettrait pas en danger pour sortir son propre frère de prison. Pourtant, un peu d'aide ne leur aurait pas fait de mal. Si ils devaient bien empêcher Raven de tuer Trask, ils devraient faire face au gouvernement à un moment ou un autre. Et ils ne seraient pas assez nombreux.

Charles et Hank regardèrent ce qui se jouer devant leurs yeux sans un mot. Ils avaient très bien compris la situation, et furent presque reconnaissants envers l'allemande quand elle refusa. Ils ne devaient pas mêler d'autres frères à leur histoire.

- Je connais un gars, reprit soudainement Logan. Ce sera un jeune homme maintenant, il a grandi à Washington.

Le Fauve observa nerveusement le télépathe, hésitant à poser _La_ question.

- Le Cerebro, c'est hors de question ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Charles ne répondit pas, la réponse était non. Ce fut au tour de Ielena de soupirer. Elle commençait doucement à prendre conscience de tout ce qui avait changé ces dix dernières années. Lorsque son ancien amant détourna la regard, elle comprit qu'il était partagé entre la honte et la peur, deux sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais semblé éprouver jusque-là. Le télépathe qui n'en était plus un avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu, même s'il ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Elle avait cru jusqu'à ce moment qu'il se complaisait dans ce semblant de vie qu'il menait mais elle s'était trompée. Il était aussi paumé et honteux qu'elle. Elle envisagea un bref instant de prendre sa place sur la Cerebro avant de se rappeler que, même si elle avait sûrement la puissance de le faire et qu'elle aurait pu réussir à une certaine époque, cela la tuerait à coup sûr aujourd'hui.

- Il y a toujours l'annuaire, plaisanta-t-elle alors avec un certaine once de sérieux dans la voix.

**...**

Jamais Ielena n'aurait cru qu'une simple voiture pouvait être un tel lieu de tension, et pour plusieurs raison. Premièrement, elle ne s'était pas aperçue à quel point Charles était un fou du volant avant de lui demander de conduire jusqu'à Washington. Lorsqu'il les avait emmené au manoir, dix ans plutôt, elle dormait et n'avait don pas pu s'apercevoir que le mutant avait failli emboutir une ou deux, voir une bonne dizaine, voitures au passage. Mais là, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

La seconde raison à tant de tension était dû à la présence de deux mutants dont un sérieusement dégoûté par les voitures à vie et un autre sérieusement dégoûté par les femmes, ou plus précisément une femme en particulier, à vie lui aussi. Hank avait tenté tant bien que mal de faire la conversation pendant que son ami et la mutante se jetaient des regards plein de colère et d'amour refoulé à travers le rétroviseur intérieur.

La tension attend son comble quand Logan leur demanda comment ils s'étaient rencontrés tout les cinq, en comptant Raven et Erik. Ielena avait bien cru que Le Fauve allait se transformer et que l'ancien télépathe allait sauté de la voiture en marche, bien que ce soit lui qui conduisait. L'allemande fut alors prise d'un fou rire interminable, sûrement à cause de toute la pression accumulée ces dernières heures, et ils avaient été obligé d'arrêter le véhicule pour la faire sortir prendre l'air avant qu'elle ne s'étouffe. Résultat, le reste du trajet s'était fait dans un silence total.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la petite maison de banlieue de Washington, Ielena sortit avec joie de véhicule et se retint à grande peine d'embrasser le sol bétonné. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de toucher terre.

- La prochaine fois c'est moi qui conduit, grogna Logan en sortant à son tour. Ne t'habitues pas.

L'allemande rit nerveusement quand Hank s'appuya contre la carrosserie, la main sur l'estomac en tentant tant bien que mal de calmer la nausée. Il lança un regard faussement mauvais à l'ancien télépathe. Logan passa devant eux à grand pas, suivis de Charles, et se dirigea vers la porte comme si le temps le manquait considérablement. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Elle le suivit aussitôt et ses yeux accrochèrent la boîte aux lettres. _Maximoff_. Elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part..

Logan n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et frappa directement à la porte. Ils entendirent vaguement la télévision. Ielena s'étonna de ce qu'elle entendit et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de choses après deux ans dans la forêt. La porte de verre s'ouvrit alors sur une femme brune à l'air exaspéré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Demanda-t-elle sans préambule. Je vous donne un chèque pour ce qu'il a pris ?

Les mutants s'entre-regardèrent.

- On veux lui parler, c'est tout, la rassura Logan.

La femme se retourna et se décala pour les laisser passer.

- Peter ! Cria-t-elle en soupirant. Il y a la police pour toi. Encore ...

Ielena fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire de connivence avec Charles. La mère de Peter les prenait pour des policiers. Si seulement elle savait dans quoi ils s'apprêtaient à entraîner son fils. Ils allaient faire évader un dangereux criminel du Pentagone, c'était bien pire que ce que celui-ci avait bien pu faire dans sa vie. Ils donc suivirent Logan qui descendit le long d'un escalier menant au sous-sol sans se lancer une seule pique ou insultes. Ils ne dirent rien, ne prononcèrent aucun mot comme pendant la moitié du trajet, mais étrangement il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux à cet instant.

Une fois en bas des marches, les mutants entrèrent dans une pièce faiblement éclairée remplit d'objets en tout genre, la plupart encore dans leur carton. _Sûrement volés_, pensa Ielena avec raison. Elle aperçut alors un mutant aux cheveux bleus jouer avec _lui-même_ au ping-pong. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ce qu'elle voyait puis fut prise d'un brusque vertige quand elle absorba la mutation du jeune homme. Elle serait tomber à terre si Charles ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la taille au dernier moment. Elle le remercia silencieusement en se redressant difficilement et se maudit quand elle se sentit rougir. Heureusement, il ne remarqua rien, trop occupé qu'il était à faire le tri dans ses propres réactions.

Techniquement, Ielena était désormais capable d'accomplir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus chercher Peter. Elle aurait aimé leur dire qu'ils avaient plus besoin du gamin, qu'elle prendrait sa place pour ne pas le mêler à leur histoire, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas possible. Logan le lui avait interdit. Absorber les mutations étaient une chose, les utiliser en était une autre. Il préférait qu'elle garde ses forces pour le moment opportun malgré sa répugnance à laisser un gamin faire ce qu'elle-même pourrait faire.

- Vous voulez quoi ? J'ai rien fait. J'ai passé la journée ici.

Le jeune mutant se retrouva en une demi-seconde assis sur un canapé derrière eux ou plutôt affalé comme tout les jeunes de son âges. Son regard passa sur Ielena et il fronça les sourcils. L'allemande l'observa faire, il lui semblait bizarrement familier comme si elle le connaissait déjà.

- On se calme Peter, intervint Logan. On est pas des flics.

- Tu m'étonnes. Les flics ça se balade pas en voiture de location.

- Comment tu sais que notre voiture est loué ? L'attaqua l'ancien télépathe.

- J'ai regardé la vignette pendant que vous sonniez à la porte. J'avais rien à faire, j'ai lu votre contrat de loc'. J'ai vu que vous étiez pas de Washington. Vous êtes du FBI ?

Peter ne les laissa pas répondre et passa derrière eux. Il piqua le porte-feuille de Charles au passage et y sortit ses cartes. Ielena resta scotché devant l'énergie que le mutant dégagé. Face à lui, elle avait le sentiment que le monde était lent et fade, que Peter faisait parti d'un autre monde. Un monde dont elle-même ferait parti pour les cinq prochains jours.

- Non pas le FBI, continua-t-il. Dîtes-moi, c'est quoi votre truc du surdoués ?

- Ah, hésita Charles. Ça c'est … c'est une veille carte.

Il ramassa son porte-feuille sur la table de ping-pong.

- Alors lui il me fascine, lâche Hank en le voyant disparaître à nouveau pour réapparaître plus loin.

- Moi il me casse les couilles, grogna l'ancien professeur.

Ielena ricana, amusée.

- Il est quoi téléporteur ? Demanda-t-elle à Logan.

- Non, c'est un rapide. Quand je l'ai connu, il était pas aussi … jeune.

- Je suis pas jeune, c'est toi qu'est vieux.

Trois des mutants se tournèrent en soupirant vers la voix, venant une nouvelle fois du canapé, et seule Ielena semblait bien s'amuser. Elle se sentait très à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir perdu. Peut-être l'innocence de la jeunesse.

- T'as pas peur de montrer tes pouvoirs ? Interrogea Hank.

- Pouvoir ? Le questionna Peter en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Quel pouvoir ? Tu en vois des pouvoirs ? Tu as vu un truc inhabituel ? Ça sera vachement crédible si tu le raconte. Et puis, elle est là.

Il pointa Ielena avec son bâton de glace à moitié fini. Les mutants se tournèrent vers elle, étonnés, mais elle ne fit pas attention à eux et se concentra sur celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

- La Guide ne dénonce pas les siens, précisa-t-il.

L'allemande sentit Logan se tendre à côté d'elle, près à intervenir. Charles et Hank se jetèrent un regard surpris, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi le jeune mutant faisait allusion. Elle leur avait vaguement parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années mais ils ne connaissaient pas le titre que les mutants qui avaient entendu parler d'elle lui avaient instinctivement attribué. Cependant, elle-même s'étonnait que Peter le connaisse.

- On se connaît ? Hésita-t-elle.

- On s'est croisé il y a trois ans, quand vous avez emmené mon cousin. On parle que de vous dans les commissariat maintenant depuis que les rumeurs sur un Camp pour mutant ont commencé.

- Qui est ton cousin ? J'ai emmené beaucoup de mutants avec moi.

- Henry Maximoff.

Ielena arrêta tout simplement de respirer.

_- Je suis Henry, Henry Maximoff. Et je crois que je peux vous aider._

Sa main se porta automatiquement sur son cœur quand sa respiration s'accéléra.

- _Tu sais comment ils t'appellent maintenant ? La Guide. Ils te voient comme un être divin et oublie que tu es juste une femme. Si ça continue ils vont ériger un autel en ton nom ! Mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour me mettre à genoux et te vénérer !_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma doucement les yeux son rire moqueur résonnant à ses oreilles.

- _Je serais toujours avec toi, comme … je l'ai toujours été. Je ne regrette pas … un seul des moments passés avec toi. Tu … as donné un sens à ma vie … _

Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Peter. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulés, mais seulement quelques secondes avaient passé. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce sentiment de déjà-vu quand elle avait aperçu le nom des Maximoff sur la boîte aux lettres puis quand elle avait rencontré le jeune mutant. En lui, elle revoyait son ami disparu.

- Comment il va ? L'interrompit Peter.

- Il est mort, répondit-elle spontanément. Ce matin.

Le jeune mutant fronça les sourcils à son tour. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, et un silence presque respectueux s'installa dans le sous-sol. Peter avait perdu son énergie, il semblait ternir. Puis brusquement il se releva et repris son sourire narquois.

- Toute façon je l'ai jamais aimé, dit-il sourdement.

Il disparut une nouvelle fois pour réapparaître devant une machine à jeu qu'on trouvait facilement dans les cafés ou les salles de bowling. Ielena le regarda faire sans un mot et sans s'offusquer de ces paroles. Il mentait, et elle le savait. Comme elle, comme Henry autrefois, il cachait ce qu'il ressentait derrière une fausse désinvolture. Plus tard, à son tour, il pleurerait son cousin.

- Bon, soupira le jeune homme, vous voulez quoi ?

- On a besoin de ton aide Peter, s'avança Logan en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour entrer dans une installation ultra-sécurisée et en faire sortir quelqu'un.

- Une évasion quoi, rit-il. Tu sais que c'est défendu ?

Les mutants regardèrent autour d'eux, passant des téléviseurs neufs aux boîtes de gâteaux pas encore déballés.

- Seulement si tu te fais prendre, le nargua l'allemande.

- Et le bénef pour moi ?

- Toi monsieur le cleptomane, parla enfin Charles en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, tu vas braquer le Pentagone.

Peter arrêta tout mouvement. Il se tourna sur son siège et dévisagea un à un tout les mutants présents. Il pensa brièvement à leur demander pourquoi il devrait leur faire confiance avant de se rappeler que Ielena était là. Si son cousin lui avait fait assez confiance pour partir avec elle sans la connaître, il pouvait faire pareil. Il allait braquer le Pentagone !

- On commence quand ?!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

- _Construit en 1943, le Pentagone est l'immeuble de bureau le plus vaste au monde, accueillant plus de vingt-cinq mille employés des forces armées répartis sur six cents milles mètres carrés._

Ielena soupira douloureusement. Elle sentait le mal de tête arrivait. Cependant, cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de sa mutation mais plutôt à cause du stupide guide touristique qu'ils suivaient et de sa voix criarde. Si ils ne trouvaient pas la sortie bientôt, l'allemande allait l'assommer avant même qu'elle puisse dire un mot de plus. La blondasse allait mordre la poussière et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle est draguée ouvertement _son_ Charles dès leur arrivée dans le groupe de la visite guidée alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il était en couple. En presque. Pour passer inaperçus, elle et Charles se faisaient passer pour un couple de touriste accompagné de leur beau-frère et d'un ami. C'était tellement proche de la vérité autrefois …

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois quand la pétas … guide reprit.

- Calmes-toi, lui chuchota Charles quand il la sentit se tendre à nouveau.

Elle grogna pour seule réponse. Facile à dire. Elle allait bientôt revoir son frère, après avoir braquer le Pentagone soit-disant passant, après plus de dix ans. Charles, elle et Erik allaient être, pour la première fois en dix ans, réunis. Et elle n'était pas du tout prête pour la confrontation. Elle espérait que les deux hommes ne s'entre-tueraient pas avant d'avoir accomplis leur mission. Il manquerait plus qu'elle doive aller seule à Paris pour empêcher Raven de tuer Trask. Elle ne réussirait pas sans eux.

Ielena crois le regard d'une vielle femme sur son chemin et reçut un énième doux sourire. Elle aurait voulu lui retourner son sourire mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle n'était pas comme Erik, elle ne voyait pas le mal en tout les humains, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette vieille dame avait mis au monde des hommes qui eux-mêmes avait eut des enfants qui peut-être se lançaient aujourd'hui à la poursuite des mutants. Peut-être même avait-elle tuer le petit-fils ou le fils de cette dame dans la forêt le matin même. Elle ne pouvait, et ne voulait, pas savoir. Pourtant, cela lui faisait mal de se tenir ainsi à l'écart de la population.

Elle détourna le regard quand elle sentit Charles lui tirait par le bras vers un escalier. Elle le suivit et fit un signe de tête à Hank et son béret quand il continua le chemin derrière le groupe. Aucun touriste ne remarqua le départ précipité d'un couple et d'un homme vêtu de cuir par l'escalier de service. Les trois mutants descendirent en vitesse l'escalier et jetèrent leur badge de visiteur dans une des nombreuses poubelles du bâtiments. Les caméras s'éteignirent à leur passage et une alarme s'activa. Ils surent que Hank avait réussi.

Ils se lancèrent dans les couloirs, descendirent vers les sous-sols et trouvèrent facilement les cuisines quand ils virent de l'eau glissait jusque dans le couloir. Hank avait activé l'alarme incendie. Ielena entra la première et manqua de glisser sur le carrelage trempé. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements furent vite trempés. Charles et Logan subirent le même sort quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, et Mesdemoiselles aussi, s'avança l'ancien télépathe, nous avons un code rouge. Nous allons évacuer tout cet étage de façon à ce que nous … mes, euh … mes collègues et moi-mêmes puissions euh sécurisé la prison.

Les commis et les chefs obéirent directement aux ordres plutôt hésitants de Charles. Cependant, les deux gardes chargés de surveillés l'ascenseur menant à la prison de Erik ne semblèrent pas convaincu.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

- Nous sommes en mission spéciale du CDR … B … C … AID … Bon, vous n'avez peut-être pas du entendre ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais il est impératif que vous compreniez que nous devons bétonner le verrouillage de l'installation.

Ielena se retint de rire devant le baragouinage de l'ancien professeur qui tentait tant bien que mal de virer les deux gardes. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir si il croyait que ça suffirait à les faire dégager. Elle pensa brièvement à les assommer grâce à l'électrokinésie mais elle n'avait pas envie de tous les tuer à cause de l'eau qui les entourer. Logan trancha le dilemme pour elle et à l'aide de deux casseroles mis KO les gardes. Il se tourna vers Charles souriant avec sarcasme.

- Oui pardon, t'avais fini j'espère ?

L'ancien télépathe hésita puis décida de ne rien dire. Ielena se dirigea vers un des deux gardes et récupéra la clé de plastique pour ouvrir l'ascenseur. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour l'insérer dans le serrure. Heureusement qu'elle avait décidé de s'attacher les cheveux avant de venir sinon cela aurait pris dix minutes à cause de l'eau qui continuait de tomber. Une fois cela fait, elle se replaça aux côtés de Logan.

- Tu me pardonneras, reprit Charles en direction du mutant d'un autre âge, mais je ne suis pas très doué pour la violence.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Erik et Peter, qui était parti le chercher dans sa prison de verre. Le regard des deux amis se croisèrent et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ielena sentit son cœur se serrer, quand elle vit la haine envahir les yeux de Charles. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, renvoyant derrière le voile de ses paupières fermés Cuba et leur départ. Elle les rouvrit seulement quand elle entendit pour la première depuis dix ans la voix de son frère.

- Charles … ?

Le premier mot que prononça Erik fut un mot de trop pour Charles qui perdit son sang-froid, malgré les bonnes paroles qu'il venait de prononcer devant Logan et Ielena, et frappa violemment son ancien ami au visage. Celui-ci tomba en arrière, se tenant la mâchoire. L'ancien télépathe perdit son équilibre et alla s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face un instant avant de revenir vers les autres mutants toujours sous le regard de Erik. Le contrôleur de métaux se releva difficilement, une main sur le visage.

- Tu marches, constata-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il répétait mot pour mot ce que sa sœur avait dit plutôt dans l'après-midi.

- C'est pas grâce à toi, rétorqua l'ancien professeur qui lui était incapable de pardonner aussi facilement que l'allemande.

- Tu es la dernière personne au monde que je m'attendais à voir ici.

- Tu peux me croire, je serais jamais venu si j'avais eu le choix.

L'expression du mutant ce fit perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était persuadé que c'était grave. Il avait raison, Charles ne serait jamais déplacé autrement. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Ielena qui se tenait presque cachée aux côtés de Logan et qui tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer les nerfs en entendant son frère parler.

- Ielena, murmura-t-il hésitant.

Et là, une tempête se déchaîna dans l'esprit de Ielena et sa vision se recouvrit d'un voile rouge. Une vanne s'ouvrit dans son esprit, tout se déversa en elle brusquement sans qu'elle puisse retenir ses émotions. Peur, Culpabilité, Douleur, Solitude. Tout lui revenait soudainement en mémoire. Il était parti. Son frère qui lui avait promis qu'il resterait pour toujours avec elle était parti et l'avait laissé seule une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait abandonné comme ils avaient abandonné Charles. Il avait voulu se venger contre les humains en tuant le président et il l'avait abandonné une nouvelle fois. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état, qu'elle allait mourir. Parce qu'il l'avait laissé tomber une nouvelle fois, dix ans plus tôt, quelques mois seulement après Cuba et qu'elle avait dû recueillir les mutants à sa place !

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse réagir, elle poussa sur le côté Charles et s'avança vers Erik. Celui eut juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux en remarquant la présence de sa petite sœur avant de se ramasser son poing sur la figure. Il tomba sur le sol pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, se tenant une nouvelle fois la mâchoire. Ielena l'aurait bien frapper à nouveau si Logan ne l'avait pas attrapé par la taille pour l'éloigner de sa pauvre victime. Quand elle vit son frère se relever douloureusement, elle aurait voulu lui crier sa rage, l'accuser pour l'avoir abandonner une seconde fois, le frapper jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force et qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Sa colère s'évanouit aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue quand elle vit son frère se relever avec difficulté.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt pour sa soudaine colère et se calma instantanément. Elle ignora le regard surpris et presque content de Charles posé sur elle, heureux d'avoir trouver une alliée dans sa colère, et les bras de Logan relâcher leur étreinte sur sa taille. Elle avait eu tord de s'emporter, elle avait eut tord. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait pas su l'aider pour combattre, si elle n'avait su que survivre au lieu de vivre. Non, c'était de sa faute à elle si elle ne l'avait pas suivis il y a dix ans.

Son vision redevint normale. Elle se dégagea des bras de son ami d'un autre temps et s'approcha doucement de son frère. Erik la jaugea du regard, essayant de deviner ses intentions. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de se précipiter dans ses bras. Bras qu'il referma aussitôt sur elle, la serrant avec force contre lui. Alors c'est à ce moment seulement qu'elle s'effondra, qu'elle lâcha prise et se détendit enfin depuis la création du Camp, respirant à plein poumon un nouvel oxygène.

Quand enfin elle lâcha son frère et s'éloigna de lui, Erik lui embrassa doucement le front avant de se tourner vers son ancien ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il à personne ne particulier.

Il ne connaissait pas la raison qui avait poussé l'ancien télépathe et le scientifique à sortir de leur manoir pour le faire sortir de prison mais si sa sœur était là, ça devait être bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

- Nous t'expliquerons quand on sera sortir d'ici, lui dit celle-ci.

- Si on te sort d'ici, intervint Charles, on va le faire à ma manière. Sans tuer.

Erik sourit doucement et se tapota la tempe.

- Pas de casque. Comment pourrais-je te désobéir ?

- Jamais je ne retournerais à l'intérieur de ta tête. C'est ta parole que je veux.

Les paroles de Charles sonnaient comme une menace pour l'allemand mais, pour sa sœur et les autres, c'était une simple annonce. Chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Pourtant Ielena savait que malgré ça, son frère se tiendrait à carreaux. Il les aiderait parce qu'elle était là.

Erik eut juste le temps d'acquiescer avant que sept gardes armés de pistolets sans métaux n'entrent dans la cuisine. Le reste se passe comme dans un brouillard pour Ielena. Son frère comprit que Charles n'avait plus de pouvoir et voulut passer à l'attaque. Charles voulut l'en empêcher, et tout passèrent en mode offensive. Puis la seconde d'après, les gardes étaient tous à terre grâce à Peter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient tous des bâtiments du Pentagone pour rejoindre Hank et leur avion.

**...**

- Merci Peter, répéta une nouvelle fois Ielena au mutant. Merci pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras brusquement avant de la relâcher.

- Je suis content que Henry est vécu avec vous avant de mourir, dit-il simplement.

L'allemande ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire d'autre ? Spirit ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui, il voulait qu'elle vive. Elle savait qu'il en était de même pour Peter. Bizarrement, cette rencontre inattendu avait allégé le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait désormais faire son deuil correctement. Elle se contenta donc de prendre le mutant dans ses bras à son tour avant de le laisser au main de Charles et Hank. Elle monta dans l'avion où se trouvait déjà Erik et Logan. Elle alla s'asseoir sur accoudoir du siège de son frère. Celui passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui.

Autrefois, il avait déjà passé dix-huit longues années sans la voir, persuadé qu'elle était morte dans un camp de concentration. Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés pour quelques mois avant d'être de nouveau brusquement séparé. Et après dix ans, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. C'était à croire que le destin s'amusait avec eux, à croire qu'il aimait les séparer pour mieux les réunir plus d'une décennie plus tard. Combien de temps avait-il alors avant que leurs chemins prennent des toutes différentes une fois de plus ? Auraient-ils le temps de savourer ces instants ou devront-ils les passer à se battre ? Nul ne savait, mais ils comptaient bien en profiter.

Charles et Hank montèrent à leur tour dans l'avion. Le Fauve se dirigea directement vers cockpit et commença la manœuvre pour décoller. Ielena se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un autre siège quand ils arrivèrent. Charles lui jeta un bref regard, avant de prendre place sur le siège en face d'Erik. Celui-ci observa le manège qui se jouait entre sa sœur et son ancien ami mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'avion décolla, et que le silence se fit trop pesant, qu'il se décida à parler.

- Comment les as-tu perdu ? Demanda-t-il à Charles.

L'ancien télépathe n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Le traitement de ma moelle épinière affecte mon ADN, répondit-il sans émotion.

- Tu as sacrifié tes pouvoirs pour marcher ?

- J'ai sacrifié mes pouvoirs pour retrouver le sommeil.

La voix de Charles trembla un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Les souvenirs revenaient parfois aux moments où ils étaient le moins attendus.

- A quoi bon t'en parler à toi, reprit-il.

- J'ai perdu beaucoup moi aussi, précisa Erik.

Ielena se redressa sur son siège et se tourna vers eux. L'un comme l'autre se défiaient du regard, se lançait dans une putain de compétition pour savoir qui avait le plus souffert des deux sans même attention à sa présence à elle. Ou celle de Hank. N'avaient-ils pas soufferts eux aussi ?

- Ranges le mouchoir Erik, cracha Charles, rien ne justifie ce que tu as pu faire.

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu faire.

La tension monta d'un cran dans le petit avion. Ielena sentit Logan se tendre à côté d'elle mais ils ne firent aucuns mouvements pour intervenir.

- Ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, tu l'as pris !

- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'as pas assez défendu !

Le ton de Erik montait. Sa voix se faisait plus forte. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment de qui ils parlaient. Raven ou Ielena ? Ça avait peu d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'enfin pouvoir s'affronter. Alors quand Charles se leva d'un bond, l'allemand suivit naturellement.

- Si tu veux te battre Erik, je te donnerais ce que tu veux !

- Asseyez-vous, tenta de les raisonner Logan.

- Qu'il vienne, nargua Erik.

Charles attrapa son ancien ami par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces et de toutes sa rage.

- Tu m'as abandonné ! Cria-t-il. Tu les as prises avec toi et tu m'a abandonné !

Ielena vit du coin de l'œil Hank se retournais pour voir si il devait intervenir mais il resta où il était. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour c'est deux-là. Il espérait juste que Ielena ou Logan interviendraient avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

- Angel. Azazel. Emma. Le Hurleur.

L'allemande serra les poings sur le siège de cuir quand elle entendit son frère cité le nom de tout ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux turbulences qui semblaient secouer l'avion. À chaque nom, chaque visage qu'elle revoyait apparaître devant elle, son cœur saignait un peu plus. Elle n'allait pas survivre à tant de douleur.

- Frères et sœurs mutants ! Tous morts !

L'avion se mit à pencher brutalement sur le côté et la taule de l'avion se fissura.. Ielena fut emporter et sa tête cogna contre la paroi de fer, elle sentit un mince filet de sang coulé le long de son cou. Mais encore une fois, personne ne fit attention à elle. Charles fut obligé de lâcher Erik et fut projeté contre le siège qu'il venait de quitter. Logan se retint à son siège, pas rassuré du tout. Le seul encore debout était Erik qui utilisait le métal pour maintenir son équilibre.

- Et d'innombrables autres, réduits à l'état de cobayes ! Massacrés ! Où était-tu Charles ? C'était à nous de les protéger ! Où était-tu quand ton peuple avait besoin de toi ? Caché ! Caché avec Hank à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre !

Ielena se revit dire ces mêmes accusations plus tôt dans la journée à quelques détails près. Au fond d'elle, désormais, elle savait que Charles n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait été mal. Erik n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser ainsi alors qu'il avait juste chercher à survivre à la douleur qu'_eux_, Erik et elle, lui avaient faite_._

- Erik ! Arrêtes ça je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle.

La douleur dans sa voix sembla calmer son frère même si il ne bougea pas. L'avion reprit sa course en ligne droite, la taule se remit à sa place. Pourtant, Erik n'avait pas fini.

- C'est toi qui as abandonné tout les nôtres !

Ce fut trop pour Ielena. Elle se releva difficilement malgré la douleur à l'endroit où sa tête avait cogné brutalement la paroi de l'avion. _Assez_ ! Cria-t-elle dans leur esprit. Les deux mutants s'effondrèrent sur le sol, leurs mains enserrant leurs tempes. Logan, habitué de la matin à se traitement, se contenta de grogner douloureusement. Quand à Hank, et bien, l'avion tomba en pique un instant avant de remonter en flèche. Mais Ielena n'en avait rien à faire de qui elle faisait souffrir. Tous se conduisait en idiot, et surtout Charles et Erik.

- La ferme tout les deux ! Ordonna-t-elle à haute voix pendant qu'ils se relevaient. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Vous vous bagarrez comme des gamins en vous lançant dans une compétition merdique pour savoir qui de vous deux souffre le plus ! Quand allez-vous enfin grandir ? Pas un instant dans votre misérable querelle vous n'avez penser à moi, pas un instant vous n'avez regarder dans ma direction pour voir si vos paroles ne me faisait pas souffrir moi aussi. Vous pensez être les seuls à avoir tout perdu ? Vous pensez être les seuls à avoir été abandonné dans cette foutu guerre ?!

Ils ne répondirent pas, attendant que la tempête passe et qu'elle se calme. Mais elle ne pouvait. C'était trop pour elle.

- Vous êtes deux putains d'égoïstes ! Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui était là, à chaque fois, quand les nôtres se faisaient massacrés. Charles, toi et Hank, vous étiez caché dans votre manoir à attendre que le temps passe. Erik, tu étais en prison alors que tu m'avais promis que plus jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais, que toujours on resterait ensemble ! Aucun de vous n'était là quand les soldats ont pris d'assaut notre planque et ont capturé Angel, Azazel et Sean. Aucun de vous ne doit vivre jour après jour avec la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. Aucun de vous n'était là quand Emma a été blessé, quand elle est morte dans mes bras après des heures de souffrances. Aucun de vous n'était là quand je me suis retrouvée toute seule pendant sept années, toute seule et pourchassée par les humains ! Seule pour pleurer la perte de nos frères et de nos sœurs ! Aucun de vous ne sait ce que j'ai du faire pour survivre et pour que notre peuple survive ! J'ai fait ce que vous auriez dû faire !

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle ne les laisserait pas voir sa peine et sa souffrance, elle ne les laisserait pas voir à quel point elle était loin la gamine idéaliste qu'elle était autrefois. Elle ne les laisserait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Un puissant battement tomba brusquement sur elle et elle se retint à un siège.

- Vous ne savez rien, murmura-t-elle. C'est de votre faute si ils sont tous morts, c'est notre faute à tous. On a pas su les protéger, et regardez où ça nous mène. Le monde va bientôt disparaître et vous vous battez comme des gamins. Je me fiche de savoir lequel d'entre nous à le plus souffert. Je veux juste que vous la fermiez.

Les mutants ne firent aucun geste, ne dirent aucun mot. Elle avait raison, ils avaient été égoïstes. Ils avaient oublié qu'elle aussi avait été présente à Cuba, que c'était elle qui avait été là dans les derniers instants de leurs amis. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et c'était trop tard. Ielena se détourna d'eux, attrapa un serviette qui était tombé par terre pour essuyé le sang séché dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque, et se dirigea sans un regard vers le Cockpit où Hank l'attendait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

- Tu as raison.

Ielena leva les yeux vers la porte. Charles se tenait debout à l'entrée de l'arrière de l'avion, là où se trouvait la salle de bain, alors qu'elle s'était assise à même le sol après être parti en colère. Elle ne dit rien quand il s'avança et prit place sur le sol à côté d'elle, attendant qu'il précise sa pensée.

- Tu as raison, précisa-t-il. On se conduit comme des gamins. Mais … mais je n'arrive pas à oublier et à pardonner. C'est au dessus de mes forces, j'ai trop perdu par sa faute.

- Par notre faute, corrigea-t-elle. J'étais là quand la balle t'a frappé la colonne vertébrale, je ne sais même pas qui de moi ou Erik l'a dévié jusqu'à toi. J'étais là quand Raven est parti avec nous, je ne l'ai pas empêché de venir. N'accuses pas Erik alors qu'il n'est qu'en parti responsable.

- Et tu étais là quand tout les nôtres sont morts. Comment fais-tu pour survivre à tout ça sans en perdre la raison ? Moi je ne peux pas.

Elle inspira à fond, et remarqua soudain la proximité de leur main posé sur le sol. Elle sera les doigts pour s'empêcher de faire un mouvement qui mènerait à une situation tendue et embarrassante. Tout son corps se crispa, puis elle se souvint qu'il attendait une réponse à sa question.

- Je ferme les yeux, dit-elle doucement. Je ferme les yeux et je repense à tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, avec eux. Je repense à tout ces moments de bonheur, mais aussi de malheur parfois, que nous avons vécu. Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de me persuader qu'ils ne sont pas morts pour rien, qu'ils sont morts pour un nouvel avenir.

- Et ça marche ?

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle pouffa nerveusement avant de venir s'affaler sur le mur derrière elle.

- Non, rit-elle. Ça ne marches pas Charles. Ça me soulage quelques minutes, quelques heures dans le meilleur des cas, mais la douleur revient toujours. Je survis parce que je ne peux pas abandonner. Mais si j'arrête de lutter pour notre espèce, qui le feras ?

Il ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sûr de la réponse. Autrefois, il aurait répondu que lui le ferait, qu'il lutterait pour leur espèce. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que ce n'était plus pareil. Qu'il n'était plus le même idéaliste et optimiste. Il s'était perdu dans sa douleur, Erik s'était perdu dans sa rage et Ielena s'était perdue entre eux deux. Elle restait cependant la plus apte pour les faire survivre. Pas parce qu'elle avait le moins souffert, il était désormais persuadé du contraire, mais parce qu'elle était celle qui possédait le plus de rage de vivre et de rage de vaincre. Alors oui, si elle abandonnait, personne n'aurait la force de prendre sa place.

- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il. Pour tout ça.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Je sais Charles et je te pardonne.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander de quoi il était désolé, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il était désolé d'avoir sombrer dans le désespoir et dans la douleur. Il était désolé d'être resté enfermé avec Hank dans son manoir et d'avoir ignoré les appels à l'aide des mutants. Il était désolé de haïr avec tant de force Erik et de ne pouvoir lui pardonner. Il était désolé de l'avoir mêlé à tout ça, et de l'avoir fait souffrir elle aussi. Il s'excusait pour ces dix années de silence.

- Je suis désolée, confia alors Ielena. Pour tes jambes et pour Raven.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il à son tour. Et je te pardonne aussi.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils sourirent sincèrement pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles. Charles repensa à ce matin-là, dix ans plus tôt à leur retour de Russie, quand il s'était promis qu'un jour il arriverait à refaire sourire la jeune femme de son sourire si sincère et si rare. Un sourire triste, las et fatigué mais aussi soulagé, heureux, détendu dans lequel elle dévoilait tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et il avait réussi. Elle souriait. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il tendit les doigts et sa main se posa sur la sienne, entre eux sur le sol.

Ielena ne dit rien, ne souhaitant pas briser ce moment. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Charles, ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur et la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle avait le sentiment d'être de nouveau chez elle, près de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle fermait les yeux et pouvait imaginer le temps d'un instant que les dix dernières années n'avaient été qu'un rêve, et qu'elle était bel et bien au manoir avec sa famille. Elle pouvait imaginer qu'elle aussi avait le droit d'être heureuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi, appuyé l'un contre l'autre sur le sol de l'avion, pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Charles se relève et ne retourne près des autres, et mette fin à ce doux rêve.

La nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps, et ils se trouvaient au dessus de l'Atlantique, quand Ielena se décida à retourner

vers les mutants dans la deuxième partie de l'avion. Son regard s'attendrit quand il se posa sur Logan qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans son fauteuil et sur Charles qui buvait un verre de whisky comme à son habitude depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, un plateau d'échec posait devant lui. Le calme régnait, un silence agréable et très loin du celui, tendu, qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle alla se placer debout face à son frère qui lui ouvrit les bras sans un mot. Elle se blottit contre lui, regrettant son excès de colère quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Erik à son oreille. Je suis désolé d'être parti et de t'avoir laissé seule.

Ielena ne répondit pas, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui en soupirant. Il resserra son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Elle avait eu tord de s'énerver, comprit-elle soudain, tout comme il avait eu tord de ne pas faire attention à elle. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait aucun des mots qu'elle avait dit. Si ils voulaient réellement parvenir à quelque chose ensemble, c'est-à-dire sauver leur avenir, ils devaient arrêter de rejeter la faute des derniers événements les uns sur les autres et s'unir une nouvelle fois, peut-être même une dernière fois. Il était temps pour eux d'arrêter de s'apitoyer. Oui, Erik et elle avaient fait souffrir Charles en le blessant et en l'abandonnant sur la plage. Oui, Charles avait fait souffrir Erik en ne s'occupant plus de l'école. Oui, Erik avait fait souffrir Ielena en la laissant une nouvelle fois. Mais ce n'était pas la raison de leur présence à tout dans cet avion. Ils devaient oubliés tout le reste, du moins jusqu'à la fin de leur mission.

- Avant que tu arrives, lui dit finalement son frère quand elle s'éloigne, j'allais proposer une partie d'échec à Charles. Ça fait longtemps.

Ielena entendit l'ancien télépathe soupirer et poser son verre sur la table juste avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, se justifia-t-il en tournant la tête vers le hublot.

- D'habitude, tu es toujours d'humeur à jouer aux échecs Charles, l'accusa-t-elle simplement avec un léger sourire.

Elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté, attendant la suite qui viendrait certainement. À sa grande surprise, Erik s'avança et se servit à son tour un verre de whisky.

- Mon premier verre depuis dix ans, avoua-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux de bonheur quand l'alcool toucha son palais et joua sur sa langue. Un petit soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes quand le liquide ambré descendit dans sa gorge pour aller se perdre en lui, ramenant de vieux souvenirs. Sa sœur sourit, ébahi qu'une simple boisson soit la source de tant de réminiscence. Erik lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Kennedy, c'était pas moi.

Ni Charles, ni Ielena ne savaient à qui il s'adressait. Au deux peut-être. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, tous étaient concernés car tous avaient perdus. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'était attendu à une telle confession. Il avait été évident pour eux que Erik était responsable sinon il n'aurait jamais fini dans une prison au Pentagone.

- La balle a été dévié Erik, soupira Charles d'une voix lasse et accusatrice.

L'allemande ne dit rien, bien qu'elle en pensait la même chose.

- Parce que j'ai voulu le sauver. Mais j'ai pas pu, ils m'ont eu avant.

Erik n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui étaient ce _ils_. Les humains étaient partout. Ils les cherchaient, les poursuivaient, et les arrêtaient. C'était aussi simple que ça.

- Et pourquoi voulais-tu le sauver ? Demanda son vieil ami.

- Parce qu'il était l'un des nôtres.

Cette fois, Ielena crut que son cœur s'était bel et bien arrêté de fonctionné. Elle jeta un regard perdu à son frère, l'incompréhension la transperçant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Si c'était vrai, il lui aurait dit avant d'y aller et elle l'aurait suivi. Ensemble, ils auraient sauvé le président. Alors, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ?

- Et tu ne m'a rien dit …, murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça, se justifia Erik, tu en avais déjà trop fait pour nous.

- J'aurais pu t'aider. Avec moi tu n'aurai pas passer dix ans en prison. Je serais venu si tu me l'avais demandé.

Erik ne dit rien. Il assumait ces erreurs en silence. Et puis, il était trop tard aujourd'hui pour revenir en arrière. Alors il se contenta de serrer la main de sa petite sœur, lui demandant pardon une nouvelle fois.

- Tu dois me croire complètement idiot. Tu as toujours dit qu'ils nous persécuteraient.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Charles, qui se tourna vers le hublot avant de revenir vers eux. Encore une fois, il maudit son optimiste d'autrefois qui l'avait conduit à voir du bon chez tout les hommes. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

- J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il utiliserais l'ADN de Raven, avoua Erik.

- La dernière fois que tu l'a vu, c'était quand ? Éluda l'ancien télépathe.

L'allemand soupira et s'assit face à lui, laissant sa place sur le siège d'à côté à sa sœur. Il était temps pour eux d'aborder un sujet sensible pour tout les trois. Raven était une sœur, une amie, une combattante pour l'avenir qui s'apprêtait à devenir un tueuse.

- Le jour de mon départ à Dallas.

- Tu l'a trouvé comment ? Demanda Charles.

- Forte, déterminée, loyale.

- Non, … je veux dire, comment allait-elle ?

Les Lensherr échangèrent un regard. Erik ne sut pas quoi répondre et ce fut Ielena qui parla à sa place.

- Mal, commença-t-elle. Elle était triste de ne plus te voir, de vous avoir quitté toi et Hank, elle était en colère contre les humains. Mais, à l'extérieur, elle était la même qu'avant. Si … si _elle_. Disons que nous avons compris pourquoi elle comptait autant à tes yeux.

- Soit fière d'elle Charles, confirma le contrôleur de métaux, elle lutte sans répit pour notre cause.

L'ancien télépathe but une gorgée de whisky, autant pour se calmer que pour gagner du temps. Il repensa aux paroles dites à Ielena plus tôt. Elle voulait tant qu'il pardonne à Erik comme il lui avait pardonné à elle. Mais dans un instant comme celui-là, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Pour ta cause, accusa-t-il en foudroyant l'allemand du regard. La fille que j'ai élevé était incapable de tuer.

- Tu ne l'a pas élevé, tu as grandi avec elle, rétorqua l'autre. Tu voulais qu'elle reste une petite fille, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

- Si elle est partie c'est parce que tu es entré dans sa tête !

Ielena grimaça légèrement au parole de son ami et se redressa doucement, prête à intervenir une nouvelle fois si les choses dégénéraient comme quelques heures auparavant. Pourtant, elle savait que les événements à venir seraient différents. Quelque chose avait changé, la tension n'était plus la même, et elle se mit soudainement à croire à un avenir pour leur amitié.

Erik émit un rire jaune qui aurait pu faire concurrence avec celui de Charles, le matin quand Logan lui avait expliqué la raison de leur présence au manoir.

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir-là, rit-t-il sarcastique. Elle a fait son choix.

- Maintenant, nous savons où ce choix va nous conduire, confia l'autre homme. Elle va tuer Trask, elle va être arrêtée, nous serons exterminés jusqu'au dernier.

- Sauf si nous la retrouvons avant, intervient Ielena. Sauf si on change le cours de l'histoire pour un nouveau futur.

Le silence revint, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ou presque. Erik ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour lui de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Après tout, pourquoi Charles l'écouterait-il ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, et encore moins de le croire. Erik lui avait tellement pris qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment cela allait se terminer entre eux. Une réconciliation était-elle possible ? Allaient-ils se haïr et s'entre-tuer pendant quarante années ? Ou allaient-ils combattre main dans la main comme avant ?

- Je te demande pardon Charles, s'excusa-t-il finalement en ignorant le regard bienveillant de sa sœur posé sur eux. Pour tout ce qui c'est passé, je … je suis navré.

Son ami le jaugea du regard, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ses intentions. Mais dans ses yeux, il ne vit que le désir d'être pardonné. Il tourna la tête vers Ielena qui attendait sa décision, qui attendait qu'il agisse avec Erik comme il avait agis avec elle. Elle hocha simplement la tête quand il termina son verre et qu'il fit son choix. Il ne pouvait pas pardonner aussi aisément, mais il pouvait au moins tenter un pas vers la réconciliation. Alors il porta son regard sur le jeu d'échec, symbole de leur ancienne amitié.

- J'ai pas joué depuis un moment, prévint-il.

Ielena sourit, simplement.

- Je vais te ménager alors, répondit son frère avec une pointe de moquerie en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Pour une fois que c'est un peu serré.

L'allemande les regarda se chercher mutuellement, comme autrefois, et décidé que c'était le bon moment pour elle de s'éclipser. Elle devait les laisser seuls à leur souvenir alors elle se dirigea vers Logan, s'assit sur le siège face à lui, et ferma les yeux avec l'intention de ne pas les rouvrir avec leur arrivé à Paris.

…

_- Des diplomates venus du monde entier sont arrivés aujourd'hui à l'hôtel royal pour cette journée historique : la fin, officiellement, la fin de l'intervention militaire américaine au Viêt Nam. En direct, le ministre sud-vietnamien des affaires étrangères accompagné d'autres dignitaire …_

Trask traversa le couloir de l'hôtel où ce tenait la conférence de Paris à vive allure, du moins autant que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur tout ce qui l'entourait, jugeant et observant une quelconque menace pour sa personne. L'un des deux hommes qui le précédaient se tourna vers lui pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait qu'une heure devant lui avant que le sommet commence. Une heure pour convaincre les dignitaire vietnamiens, français et américains de l'urgence de la situation et la réelle menace qui pesait sur le monde : Les mutants.

- Bonjour messieurs, salua-t-il en entrant dans la pièce. Soyez les bienvenue, merci de votre présence.

Son regard se posa sur le tableau représentant la Marianne, symbole de la liberté, puis sur la longue table ovale entourée des diplomates. Ces derniers abandonnèrent leur conversation, leur verre de jus d'orange et leur café instantanément en se tournant vers le drôle de petit homme qui cachait, ils le savaient, une détermination sans faille pour leur survie.

Trask demanda à un des hommes qui l'accompagnait de poser la mallette qu'il tenait sur la table, et à un autre de distribuer les dossiers qu'il avait fait préparer.

- Toutes mes félicitations pour votre victoire, dit-il. Je sais que vous avez tous des mains à serrer et des poses à prendre devant les photographes, j'en viendrais donc directement aux faits.

Il fit une pose, le temps que le sergent Striker ouvre la mallette et que les dignitaires se préparent à ce qui allait suivre.

- Il y a un nouvel ennemi qui vous guette. Un ennemi face aux quels vos arsenaux sont sans effet, vos armées impuissantes, et qui laissera vos nations sans défenses. À nouvel guerre, nouvelles armes. Je les baptisais les Sentinelles, le nom provient des gardes qui défendaient les portes des citadelles de l'antiquité.

Les dignitaires découvrirent avec stupeur les images de leurs nouveaux alliés.

- Les Sentinelles ont les capacités aéronautiques d'un avion à réaction Ariane. Leurs mitrailleuses ont un débit de deux milles tirs minutes de projectiles termo-céramiques. Mais la taille, la puissance, la vitesse vous les trouveraient déjà chez d'autres armes. Non. Ce qui distingue les Sentinelles, c'est leur capacité à cibler le gène mutant, dit gène X.

Trask attrapa le détecteur dans sa poche et le présenta devant lui. L'attention des dignitaires en fut décuplé.

- Un guidage génétique, un système qui identifie sa cible à plus de huit cents mètres. Ils n'attaquent que si la cible est identifié. Avec cet arme, il ne peut y avoir aucune perte accidentelle parmi les nôtres. Si je l'allume ici, le système ne peut même pas s'activer. Sauf … si un mutant est parmi nous.

Cependant, le détecteur de mutant s'activa et une alarme se manifesta à la surprise générale. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son créateur.

Bolivar Trask était un homme de petite taille dont le seul souhait était la survie de l'humanité.Anthropologue reconnu, il connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet et ses connaissances remontaient des siècles plus tôt. Elles étaient sans limites et rien ne lui était inconnu sur sa propre espèce. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'ils avaient découverts dix ans auparavant. Une nouvelle branche de l'évolution humaine était apparu, une branche plus forte que l'ancienne.

Immédiatement, les souvenirs avaient surgis. Lui, enfant, martyrisé dans la cour de récréation à l'école primaire par ses camarades à cause de sa difformité qui l'empêchait de grandir comme tout les autres. Lui, adolescent, humilié par ses congénères qui n'arrivaient pas admettre qui lui aussi il pouvait être intelligents. Lui, adulte, rejeté par ses collègues qui ne croyaient pas en ses recherches et en son savoir. Toute sa vie, il avait vu les plus forts persécutés les plus faibles et les hommes s'entre-tuaient. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait changer la donne.

Malgré sa fascination pour cette branche évoluée, il ne pouvait laissé les mutants vivrent. Il savait comment cela allait ce terminer. Les plus forts, les mutants, persécuteraient les plus faibles, les autres humains. Il était de son devoir d'empêcher l'extinction de son espèce avant que les autres ne les détruisent. Alors, quand le détecteur s'activa, il sut que cela venait de commencer. La lutte pour la survie.

Quand le détecteur s'activa, il était prêt à combattre. Malgré sa difformité, malgré sa petite taille, malgré son passé. Il allait vaincre les mutants, quoiqu'il en coûte.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais, je suis en retard et je suis impardonnable. Mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Ou presque. Le chapitre est terminé depuis une petite semaine déjà. Et oui. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le poster comme ça. Les trois derniers jours, il y a eu beaucoup de changement. J'ai rajouté des éléments, j'en ai enlevé, j'ai modifié. Résultat, il ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que j'avais envisagé au début. De plus, j'ai fini par le coupé en deux chapitres différents (dont la deuxième partie passera sans doute par les phases ''rajouter, enlever et modifier'') ce que je n'aurai jamais cru faire au départ pour un si petit passage du film. Mais encore une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, il y a tellement de choses à dire ! Donc, voilà enfin la suite. Au passage, ne me maudissez pas, ne me trucidez pas, ne me tuez pas,... à la fin du chapitre !

Bref, je ne vous ennuis pas plus. Les résumés des autres chapitres sont faits, il y en aura donc 16 (sans changement habituel de ma part).

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine, vous me direz à la fin !

**Starfleetgame** : Hello, de nouveau un grand merci et je suis désolé pour l'attente ! Et oui, trois chapitres, je crois que j'étais inspiré ;) Je suis contente que les retrouvailles t'ont plus. Je dois dire que la relation entre Erik et Ielena est celle que je préfère écrire (en plus de celle entre Ielena et Charles), ce sont un peu mes bébés ^^ c'est tellement passionnant d'écrire sur de tels personnages qui se séparent pour mieux se retrouver, tout en restant strictement platonique et fraternel ! De plus, Erik n'est pas qu'un connard qui ne pense qu'au bien de son espèce. On oublie parfois que la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important ! Pour ce qui est de Peter et Henry, je dois t'avouer que moi non plus je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est arrivé tout seul, comme si c'était obligé, que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer un truc pareil ^^ Tout comme le point de vue de Trask, c'était obligé pour moi de décrire pourquoi il agit comme ça avant de le condamner directement. Même si c'est un monstre de faire ça, il dit bien dans le film qu'il ne hais pas les mutants mais qu'ils le fascine ! Bref, voilà voilà !

Je suis contente pour ta review, et que mon projet pour reprendre A life's story in space te plaise :) Merci pour tes encouragements, et bon courage à toi aussi ! À bientôt !

**Lisa** : Je sais, je sais. Je suis en retard ^^ en tout cas merci pour tes deux reviews (et pour celle me rappelant au passage de poster plus vite les chapitres ^^) ! En effet, les Lensherr et Charles se sont pardonnés et, en effet, ça va se compliquer comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre :) Je viens de comprendre que tu appréciais tout particulièrement Hank, alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit un peu plus présent dans ce chapitre et les autres. De plus, il y aura un petit moment entre ami retrouvé (Hank et Ielena) dans le chapitre 12 spécialement pour toi :) j'espère ne pas te décevoir, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour les éventuels retards qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver ^^ A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 10 :

Paris, capitale de la culture et de la beauté. Paris, la _ville lumière_. Paris, qui fêtais la fin d'une guerre sans se douter qu'une autre allait bientôt commençait. Le Viêt Nam était libéré de toute intervention militaire, les américains s'en allaient, et Paris les accueillait. La grande ville mondiale accueillaient en son sein les diplomates pour signer la fin d'une guerre entre pays et le début d'une autre entre espèces. Une dernière guerre qui allait marquer la fin de toute humanité sur leur belle planète bleue. La fin était proche et seuls quelques élus en avaient conscience. Parmi eux, les mutants qui se dirigeaient actuellement vers l'hôtel de Paris au volant de leur voiture de location.

Logan conduisait, et les autres lui en étaient reconnaissants. Il était hors de question pour eux de laisser le volant entre les mains de l'ancien télépathe une nouvelle fois, la dernière leur avait suffit. De plus, cinq mutants avec une furieuse envie de vomir ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher Raven de tuer Trask. Ce serait idiot que la fin de leur monde s'active pour une raison aussi bête que celle-là.

C'est pourquoi Ielena se trouvait sur la banquette arrière entouré de Charles et de Hank. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait souffert d'une crise de nerf avant même d'arriver à Paris. Mais maintenant que les choses étaient à peu près réglées entre le télépathe et elle, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que le temps passe en priant pour que le trajet soit moins long que prévu. Ce n'est pas que passer le trajet collée à l'ancien professeur ne la dérangeait mais le fait que son frère se trouvait devant et ne cessait de leur lancer des regards par le rétroviseur n'était pas pour lui plaire. Aussi, quand l'hôtel fut enfin en vue, elle soupira de bonheur. Même si il leur restait à passer le barrage de soldat ...

Logan fit entre la voiture dans une petite ruelle de service menant aux sous-sols où ils pourraient prendre les escaliers menant à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Ils ne pouvaient que sur la discrétion pour mener leur mission à bien. Une barrière leur bloque cependant le passage, ainsi que deux gardes qui leur demandèrent de s'arrêter. Sans attendre, Ielena se redressa sur son siège et tendit la main, malgré les recommandations de Logan lui interdisant d'utiliser ses mutations. Un portail de fer vint percuter les gardes qui se retrouvèrent collés contre un mur, à moitié assommés. Erik suivit le mouvement et fit voler la barrière. Ils se sourirent doucement, se souvenant d'une certaine mission en Russie où ils s'étaient retrouvé en symbiose grâce à leur mutation, pendant que Logan entrait dans les sous-sols.

- On entre, on récupère Raven et on repart, prévint Charles quand ils descendirent du véhicule. En cas de besoin, vous assommez les gardes. Et je dis bien assommer Erik, rien d'autre. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Les mutants ne répondirent pas, chacun connaissait son rôle. Hank ayant fait exploser son brouilleur d'onde sur le sol de l'aéroport, Ielena, Erik et lui s'étaient dévoués pour désactiver manuellement toutes les caméras de l'hôtel à partir du bureau central pour qu'il y ait aucune trace de leur passage au cas où ils devraient utiliser leur mutation. Pas sûr que le gouvernement accepte la visite surprise de mutants le jour où la paix était enfin signée. Pendant ce temps, Charles et Logan devaient trouver la salle où avait lieu la conférence et surtout trouver Raven avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Les trois autres les rejoindraient plus tard.

Sans un mot, les mutants se séparèrent chacun de leur côtés. Ielena suivit docilement son frère et Le Fauve dans le dédale de couloir jusqu'au bureau de surveillance. Ils passèrent devant les cuisines et les vestiaires des employés, ignorant les regards curieux. Ils avaient la brusque impression, pour Hank et Ielena, de s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois au Pentagone. La seule question était : encore combien pourront-ils s'incruster dans des bâtiments sécurisés avant de se faire prendre définitivement ? La réponse n'était pas très réjouissante. La chance n'avait jamais été de leur côté, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte marqué d'un ''_Entrée Interdite au Public_''. Sagement, Hank frappa à la porte comme si il demandait la permission pour entrer. Erik le fusilla du regard, tentant de le ramener à la raison mais le mutant l'ignora. De plus, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme peu aimable avant qu'il puisse rétorquer quelque chose.

- Vous savez pas lire ? Cria l'homme de la sécurité. Interdit d'entrée.

Étonnamment, Hank ne réagit pas et garda son flegme. Il avait suffisamment observé Ielena et Erik pour comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de situation.

- On nous a envoyé vérifier l'état du système de surveillance pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises, répondit-il calmement.

Quiconque le connaissant aurait vu la légère tension qui l'habitait, et la soudaine pâleur de son visage, mais l'homme ne remarqua rien.

- On m'a rien dit, dit-il en examinant Hank, dubitatif.

- Le patron a pourtant laissé un mot, intervint Ielena pour alléger son pauvre ami. Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas vu …

- Pas vu ?! Je passe mes journées à regarder des foutus écrans à la recherche de n'importe quel petit élément suspect. J'ai des yeux de lynx MOI, m'dame !

- On en doute pas une seconde, ironisa Erik. Mais, _moi_, j'ai cru comprendre que les écrans rendaient aveugles, je me suis certainement trompé.

Ielena soupira devant le sourire parfaitement ironique et agaçant de son frère. Elle lui attrapa discrètement la main pour qu'il se calme et ne tente pas d'étouffer le malheureux qui osait bloquer le passage à trois mutants très pressés, et très en retard. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

- Écoutez, coupa Ielena alors que l'homme se mettait à insulter l'allemand, vous voulez pas nous laisser faire notre travail, c'est pas un problème pour nous. Ça nous en fera moins à faire. Par contre, il faudra vous expliquer avec Mr Trask.

- Mr … Mr Trask ?

- Oui. Imaginez qu'un de ces _abominables_ et _horribles_ mutants débarquent pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il a à faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et qu'il y a un dysfonctionnement du système de sécurité au même moment. Si ça vous dérange pas d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, tant mieux !

Elle se détourna, tira par le bras ses deux amis pour les inciter à la suivre. Comprenant son manège, ils la suivirent et firent semblant de partir. La réaction de l'autre homme ne tarda pas.

- Attendez ! Allez-y entrer ! Mais vous direz à Mr Trask que j'ai bien suivis ses ordres, hein ? Vous lui direz ?

- Bien entendu, sourit la seule femme du trio.

Il s'écarta et les mutants passèrent devant lui. Il les contempla comme si il était face à Trask lui-même. Sans savoir qu'il venait d'inviter les loups dans la bergerie, et qu'ils étaient là justement pour rejoindre le si apprécié et humain _scientifique_.

La pièce était grande, plus grande que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus de la part d'un hôtel parisien. Trois autres hommes de la sécurité étaient assis devant les écrans de surveillances, et ne s'occupèrent pas d'eux à leur entrée. Si leur chef les laissait passé, ils ne devaient pas être si dangereux que ça, non ? Après tout, que pouvez trois civils non armés contre quatre hommes armés de flingue et entraînés à toutes les situations inimaginables dans un simple hôtel ?

Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur eux, Ielena sut qu'ils avaient un sérieux problème. Ils leur étaient impossible de désactiver les caméras et tout autre appareil électronique pouvant leur causer problème avec les quatre gardes autour d'eux. Ils se feraient tout de suite arrêter, et ils ne pouvaient pas leur demander à tous partir. Ils étaient dans une impasse, tous l'avaient compris. D'un signe de tête, elle demanda à Hank de faire ce qu'il avait à faire avec les ordinateurs. Il s'approcha d'eux et commença ses manipulations sous l'œil désapprobateur de l'homme qui les avait fait entrer et qui ne comprenait rien au message qui apparaissait sur l'écran.

Erik remarqua aussitôt le regard inquiet de sa sœur posé sur leur ami mutant et l'humain qui l'observait. Cependant, il n'y avait pas à s'alarmer. Un simple employé à la sécurité ne pouvait pas comprendre le travail d'un scientifique autrefois recruté par la CIA elle-même. Il redressa pourtant la main, prêt à utiliser sa mutation en cas de besoin. Ielena l'intima à rester calme en posant la main sur son épaule, elle connaissait la propension de son frère à l'agacement.

Soudain, Hank se tourna vers eux avec un sourire d'excuse. Les uns après les autres, les écrans s'éteignirent ou coupèrent brusquement, ne laissant qu'un silence assourdissant et angoissant derrière eux. Ils se figèrent tous, humains comme mutants, dans l'attente d'un événement quelconque. Les mutants attendaient la réaction des humains dans une extrême tension. Les humains attendaient simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait devant eux et ne se lèvent. Ils sortirent leurs armes dans un même mouvement et les pointèrent vers les intrus.

Sans attendre, Ielena leva les deux mains vers eux et utilisa une technique que Charles lui avait enseigné de nombreuses années auparavant. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, elle pénétra leur esprit de force bien qu'elle ait horreur de ça.

- _Dormez_.

Son ordre passa plus comme une injonction dans leur esprit. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, celle d'obéir à cette voix si douce et si gentille. En même temps, ils baissèrent doucement leurs armes. Leurs paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, et ils se laissèrent finalement tombés dans un sommeil profond dont ils ne se réveilleraient que quelques heures plus tard. Ils ne se réveillèrent même pas quand ils percutèrent avec force le sol.

L'allemande baissa les mains et se tourna vers ses camarades. Erik relâcha la pression sur les chaises qu'il maintenait en l'air, et qui tombèrent instantanément sur le sol dans un boucan d'enfer, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Hank, à mis parcourt de sa transformation en fauve bleu, reprit sa forme d'origine. Tout les deux étaient sidérés, pas parce qu'elle avait réussi à les endormir sans aucune difficulté mais pour une toute autre raison.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça avant ? Gronda son frère.

Ielena, toujours aussi mature, lui tira la langue.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Erik, intervint Hank en souriant.

- Jaloux, rit-elle.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hank et la mutante éclatèrent de rire. Erik se contenta de sourire calmement en voyant sa sœur se lâcher ainsi, même si il sentait un léger malaise venant d'elle. Quand il l'a vit essuyé discrètement la sueur qui perlait sur son front en faisant semblant de dégager ses cheveux, il comprit que ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir avait été beaucoup plus compliqué qu'ils ne le croyaient. Si elle avait refusé de faire cela avant, c'est parce qu'elle savait que cela la fatiguerait. Cependant, elle n'avait plus eu le choix après. Erik avait vaguement entendu parler de cette étrange maladie dont était victime Ielena, mais il était loin de s'imaginer que cela l'affaiblirait autant. Heureusement, Le Fauve trouverait bientôt une remède, il en était sûr. Du moins, il l'espérait de toute son âme.

Cette dernière se calma assez vite, s'appuyant sagement contre une table derrière elle pour essayer de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Elle fit un sourire rassurant aux deux autres puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Allons rejoindre Charles et Logan, dit-t-elle simplement.

Ielena utilisa la télépathie pour repérer les deux mutants dans l'hôtel. Elle les trouva dans un couloir, devant un pièce rempli de gardes assommés. Ils les rejoignirent rapidement et firent un rapide compte rendu de ce qui s'étaient passés dans le bureau de surveillance. Ielena leur assura qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour eux d'avoir les flics à leur trousse après la conférence. Elle croisa le regard inquiet de Logan mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les cinq mutants continuèrent leur route dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu la réunion entre les diplomates. Plus ils en approchaient, plus l'excitation et l'angoisse montaient. Ils allaient joués leur dernier espoir dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Et si ils échouaient ? Si Trask mourrait quand même, ou qu'il trouvait un moyen d'avoir le sang de Raven, que ce passerait-il ? Ielena avait peur de ce qui se passerait une fois qu'ils entreraient dans la pièce abritant l'ennemi des mutants. Mais la main de Hank, quand il l'a vit se tendre, calma instantanément son inquiétude. Elle sut que temps qu'ils étaient ensemble tout irai bien. Étrangement, la même confiance aveugle que celle d'autrefois lui entourait le cœur comme dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

Mais elle sentait que le froid remplacerait bientôt la chaleur. Chez eux, dans leur famille et avec tout ce qui c'était passé, rien n'était fait pour durer. C'était un fait et une réalité. Tout s'effondrait pour eux à un moment ou un autre. Alors qu'ils pensaient enfin toucher le bonheur du doigt, celui-ci s'enfuyait encore et encore, et tout recommençait. Depuis Cuba, et peut-être même depuis la création de la Division X, ils étaient enchaînés à un cercle vicieux et éternel qui leur fallait briser avant qu'ils n'aient à subir d'autre souffrance. Cependant, en avaient-ils la force et les capacités ?

Des cris coupèrent le fil de ses pensées. Les diplomates, hommes politiques et gardes du corps sortaient par une porte dérobée en criant _au_ _monstre_. Les mutants surent que tout avait commencé et ils se précipitèrent dans la salle.

- Raven ! Appela Charles quand il vit sa sœur pointé son arme sur Trask.

L'espace d'un instant, Ielena eut envie de lui dire de la laisser faire. Le petit scientifique méritait de mourir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait aux siens mais elle se rappela où cela les mèneraient. De plus, elle ne pouvait laisser sa plus fidèle amie devenir une meurtrière. Leur Raven avait peut-être perdu cette innocence que l'allemande avait tant chercher à préserver chez les jeunes mutants mais elle n'avait pas encore complètement dépassé la limite entre femme et survivante. Aussi, Ielena se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais sur Trask qui, bien que surpris, sut dans l'instant à qui il avait à faire. C'était la mutante qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis trois ans, et qui avait mis en déroute son plus fidèle allié la veille. Celle qui mettrait fin à des années de recherches avec seulement une fiole de son sang.

Le cri de Raven les ramena à la réalité. L'allemande se tourna vers la table où son amie se tordait de douleur, des fils électriques le liant au taser de Striker. La rage prit place dans son cœur et, d'un ample mouvement rageur de la main, elle retourna l'arme contre son propriétaire qui s'effondra sur le sol en s'arquant sous la douleur. Aussitôt, Charles se lança sur sa sœur pour la soutenir alors qu'elle convulsait sur la table.

- Charles c'est toi … ? Murmura-t-elle pendant que le détecteur de Trask devenait fou devant tant de gènes mutants.

- Nous sommes venus pour toi, la rassura Charles. Ensemble, avec Erik et Ielena. Tout les trois.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers les deux Lensherr, puis sur Hank, et leur sourit malgré la douleur. Elle en connaissait pas la raison mais sa famille était réunis. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir, dit-elle avec difficulté à son frère.

- Je t'avais jurer, il a très longtemps, que je te protégerais …

Ielena décrocha son regard des deux mutants quand elle entendit Logan inspirait bruyamment, comme si il cherchait désespérément l'air qui avait soudainement déserté ses poumons. Elle se dirigea vers lui alors que, pris de vertige, il s'accrochait au mur derrière lui. Une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur le mur, il écarquillait les yeux sur un point précis au sol. L'allemande baissa la tête et découvrit Striker toujours allongé sur le sol devant lui. Elle se rappela alors la réaction de son ami au Camp quand il avait entendu son nom, il s'était brusquement tendu comme si il le connaissait. Elle comprit. Le mutant d'une autre époque sombrait entre deux mémoires, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais où était cette réalité ?

Hank se dirigea vers eux, inconscient de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du mutant, espérant que ça suffirait à le calmer. Mais Ielena savait que non. Bien qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire ça sans permission, elle posa ses deux mains sur les tempes de Logan et se concentra pour entrer dans son esprit. Contrairement aux deux premières fois, aucun tourbillon de souvenirs ne l'emporta. Tout était clair et net. Beaucoup trop net. Elle ferma douloureuse les yeux quand elle vit ce qui causait tant de soucis à son ami. Elle devait l'aider comme lui l'avait aider à se remettre debout au Camp.

- _Logan calmes-toi_, murmura-t-elle dans son esprit. _C'est du passé, reviens dans le présent_. _Écoutes ma voix, mon ami. N'écoutes que moi et reviens parmi nous._

Elle savait qu'il l'entendait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa voix. C'était beaucoup trop dure de résister pour lui. Elle reçu sa souffrance comme un coup de point qui lui bloqua sa respiration. Striker, comment un homme pouvait-il faire subir ça à un autre ? C'était inimaginable. Et comment diable Logan avait-il fait pour survivre à tout cela sans en perdre la tête ? Sa souffrance était immense pourtant c'était comme si le mutant vivait tout ça pour la première fois, les souvenirs lui revenaient après plus de quarante années.

**...**

_- Il décroche, il est en train de revenir !_

_Les cris de désespoir et de fatigue de Kitty résonnèrent sombrement dans la salle détruite de l'ancien temple. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses forces s'amenuisaient. Elle tentait désespérément, et de toute sa puissance, de retenir Logan à l'époque où elle l'avait envoyé. Celui-ci hurlait encore et encore dans des cris de douleurs et de pures souffrances, mélangés à une tristesse sans nom. Aucun des mutants présents ne comprenait ce qui arrivait à leur dernier espoir, que ce passait-il donc pour qu'il souffre ainsi ? Ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre, ils en étaient sûr. Ils espéraient juste que Logan arriverait à se calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_- Je ne le maîtrise plus ! Cria la jeune femme une nouvelle fois._

_Elle sentait sur elle les regards inquiets du professeur et de Magneto, mais aussi celui de Bobby. De sombres pensées et de questions tournaient dans la tête des deux aînés en plus de la si tristement célèbre _qui perdait, qui gagnait ?_. Ils pensaient surtout à leurs proches encore présent à cet époque. L'un d'entre eux était peut-être en train de mourir, encore, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Et si c'était Ielena, leur chère Ielena, que Logan n'avait pas pu la sauver. Ou encore Hank, submerger par l'ancienne haine réciproque que se vouait les deux aînés. _

_Un autre problème survenait cependant. Que ce passerait-il si le jeune Magneto, comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois, se détourner de Logan et Charles et décider de se faire sa propre justice ? Le vieux Lensherr avait eu raison : ils étaient jeunes, ils n'avaient pas idées de ce qui les attendait. Il avait peur, malgré l'optimiste de plus en plus faible de son ami. Il avait peur que Logan perde la raison ou que son jeune double décide, une fois de plus, de tout faire rater. Il avait déjà fait de nombreuses erreurs, s'en serait une de plus. Une de trop. Mais peut-être il y avait-il de l'espoir. Ielena serait là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle l'aiderait car elle était sa petite sœur. Oui, il devait avoir confiance en eux._

_À quelques centimètres de lui, Kitty sombrait avec Logan. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle à part le mutant qui oscillait dangereusement entre deux époques, et deux mémoires. La conscience du mutant s'échappait de son corps et elle savait que, s'il ne se calmait pas, il en mourrait. Quand le mutant s'agita, lui perçant le flanc de ses griffes d'acier et que Magneto fut obligé de l'attacher, elle pria pour que quelqu'un leur vienne en aide. Dans un monde ou dans l'autre._

**...**

- Erik.

Ce fut ce simple murmure qui brisa sa concentration alors qu'elle tentait d'apaiser Logan. Ielena tourna la tête une seconde, et son esprit retourna de force dans son corps, abandonnant son ami. Avec horreur, elle comprit que leur destin était en marche. Elle venait de perdre son frère une nouvelle fois, sûrement la dernière. L'allemand pointait une arme sur Charles et Raven, demandant à son ancien ami de s'éloigner, sous les yeux d'un Trask médusé qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

Erik tourna la tête vers sa sœur, plongeant son regard douloureux dans le sien. _Rejoins-moi une dernière fois,_ semblait-il dire. _Nous sommes une famille, nous devons rester ensemble contre l'adversité. _Il attendait qu'elle fasse un geste vers lui avant de, lui-même, faire le geste qui cèlerait leur avenir : appuyer sur la détente. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer leur amie pour un futur nouveau pour les mutants, et elle devait le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser, il avait besoin de sa petite sœur, malgré sa faiblesse.

Pourtant, Ielena ne s'avança pas vers lui. Elle ne tendit pas la main comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ne lui parla pas, n'essaya pas de le dissuader de faire cette bêtise qui pourrait les mettre tous en danger. Elle ne lui rappela pas la promesse qu'il lui avait fait dix ans auparavant pour qu'il reste avec elle. Elle le fixa simplement. Il sut qu'il venait de la perdre définitivement. Pour le bien de leur espèce, il allait faire un choix qui les séparaient pour toujours.

L'angoisse monta en elle quand elle vit le regard de Erik. C'était le même qu'à Cuba quand il avait voulu anéantir tous les humains à bord des navires soviétiques et américains. Alors, elle se rendit compte qu'elle attendait ce moment où il se retournerait une nouvelle fois contre eux depuis leur retrouvaille. Son frère était ainsi, et elle ne pouvait le changer. Elle s'y était résignée.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire, _mein Brüder_, dit-t-elle seulement, car tu ne pourras pas faire demi-tour. Tu es mon frère, je t'aime. Mais si, cette fois encore, tu décides de faire ta propre loi en abandonnant Charles et les autres, … en m'abandonnant, je ne te suivrais pas, je ne te supplierais pas d'arrêter, je ne te supplierais pas de rester avec moi. Tu seras seul, soit en sûr.

Le soupir déchiré de son frère la fit frémir d'horreur face à son geste. Elle lui posait un ultimatum, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé de faire jusque-là. Mais, jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais été dans une telle situation. Cela lui faisait mal de penser à ça mais, à choisir, elle préférait perdre son frère que leur monde. Il ne lui restait que quatre jour à vivre, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. C'était trop tard pour les deux Lensherr, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre que pour eux deux. Ils avaient des responsabilités et Ielena les tiendrait même si elle devait pour cela perdre une nouvelle fois Erik.

- Faut croire qu'on est condamné à toujours être séparés, murmura-t-il.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas, c'était la fin pour eux. Les Lensherr se séparaient une nouvelle et dernière fois. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible tant que cette guerre inter-espèce ne sera pas terminé, et ils le savent. Ils étaient en guerre désormais. Ielena avait espérait que ces paroles le feraient réfléchir et se remettre en question sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, même si ce n'était qu'un faible espoir. Elle savait que rien ne pouvait se mettre entre Erik et la survie de leur espèce, ni les humains ni elle. Elle, la mort viendrait bientôt la chercher. Pouvait-elle envisager de trahir Logan, Charles, Hank et ses protégés pour son frère alors qu'il ne lui restait que quatre malheureux jours avant de leur dire adieu ? Non, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas. Trop de fois elle avait suivis Erik, aujourd'hui il était temps pour elle de suivre son propre chemin.

Alors Ielena détourna le regard.

Ses yeux recentrèrent ceux, effrayés, de Raven qui a suppliait silencieusement de faire quelque chose, d'intervenir pour stopper son frère. Elle sut qu'ils n'avaient fait que retarder l'échéance, et que tout s'apprêtait à dégénérer. Impuissante, elle regarda Logan se battre avec lui-même et ses souvenirs, et Erik avec sa conscience.

- Erik, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta le télépathe.

- Je nous assure un avenir Charles. Pardonnes-moi Mystique. Dès lors que tu existes, nous sommes tous menacés.

Pris dans ses justifications, et incapable de penser qu'elle puisse lui vouloir du mal, Erik ne remarqua pas Ielena qui s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Tu dois l'en empêcher, supplia Raven. Sers-toi de tes pouvoirs Charles.

- Il n'en a aucun, rétorqua froidement Erik.

Tout s'enchaîna trop vite. Mystique comprit que son frère ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Elle s'élança vers la fenêtre. Hank sauta sur Erik quand il le vit lever son arme sur la femme qu'il aimait. Erik tira, et Ielena se plaça entre la balle et Raven. Balle qui, guidait par son frère, lui traversa l'épaule pour ensuite se figer dans la jambe de leur amie. Celle-ci brisa la vitre et tomba dans la rue en contre-bas.

Ielena tomba au sol, la douleur se propageant dans son bras. Sa vision se brouilla. Elle vit vaguement Hank se battre avec Erik, et Charles se précipitait vers elle en criant son nom. Son regard se posa sur Logan qui se débattait toujours pour restait dans leur monde. Pourtant, elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à son frère et à la balle qui venait de celer leur décision et leur séparation, comme une certaine autre balle de plomb à Cuba.

Puis, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	11. Chapter 11

Hommage aux victimes de l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo, aux victimes des prises d'otages en Seine-et-Marne et à la Porte de Vincennes et à Clarissa Jean-Philippe la policière tuée à Montrouge ! Hommage aux proches des victimes qui doivent désormais vivre avec la douleur de leur absence ! Hommage à tout les français qu'ils soient chrétiens, musulmans, juifs, noirs ou blancs et qui, malgré les tensions, restent unis sous la même phrase : Je suis Charlie !

Hommage à tout ces hommes et ces femmes dans le monde entier qui expriment de diverses façons leur soutien à la France ! Hommage à cette liberté qui a été mise à mal ces derniers jours et qui pourtant tient bon grâce à vous ! Cette liberté que personne ne pourra nous enlever ! Hommage à ceux qui se soulèvent que ce soit sur le Net, dans les journaux, ou encore qui en parlent parmi eux et avec les autres ! Exprimons-nous, montrons notre soutien envers tout ce qui ont perdu la vie et ceux qui doivent vivre sans eux !

Nous sommes la liberté. Nous sommes Charlie.

**...**

Je sais que ce n'est pas le lieu pour faire ce genre d'hommage mais si nous ne le faisons pas ici, où le ferons-nous ? Quand nous écrivons des fanfictions, nous nous exprimons. Nous remplissons nos textes avec nos avis sur certains sujets que l'on remarque pas tout de suite et qui pourtant font partie de l'actualité. Nous parsemons nos écrits à l'origine divertissants de sujet qui frappe le monde d'aujourd'hui. Nous parlons des guerres pour le pouvoir qui détruisent mêmes les hommes les plus bons (comme dans Renaissance et Renouveau, et dans bien d'autres fics) ou nous parlons des relations homosexuels qui étaient autrefois tabous (comme un très grand nombre de fics sur un très grand nombre de fandoms). Nous écrivons selon nos états d'âmes du moment, nous partageons nos écrits pour partager notre imagination et nos histoires pour divertir nos lecteurs. Nous exprimons tout ce que nous voulons parce que nous en avons la **liberté** ! Et ça, personne ne peut nous l'enlever.

Alors exprimez-vous, et ne laissez personne vous dictez ce que vous devez faire ou non tant que cela ne nuit pas à autrui.

**...**

Revenons à nos moutons ! Comme vous le verrez, c'est un chapitre assez sombre qui a été très dure pour moi à écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

…

Chapitre 11 :

Ielena gémit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent douloureusement, elle sentit qu'on la retournait pour la mettre sur le dos. Elle avait l'impression que plusieurs s'étaient écoulés alors que quelques secondes seulement étaient passés depuis que l'inconscience l'avait emporté. Rien n'avait changé autour d'elle, hormis le fait que Logan était maintenant presque conscient et que Erik avait disparu par la fenêtre à la suite de Raven. Charles, lui, se tenait au dessus d'elle et tentait de lui faire un garrot à l'épaule avec un morceau de chemise empruntée, arrachée, à Striker qui se dépêcha de fuir avec Trask quand les mutants furent plus occupés à se taper dessus qu'à les surveiller.

- Reste avec moi, lui ordonna le télépathe.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, plaisanta-t-elle difficilement, j'ai trop mal pour ça.

Charles sourit nerveusement. Si son amie était capable de rire de sa situation, c'est qu'elle allait bien mieux que prévu. Il en aurait soupirer de soulagement si elle ne risquait pas de l'entendre. Quand il l'avait vu tomber à terre, le sang coulant en abondance, il s'était senti mourir. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand elle avait fermé les yeux, il avait cru la perdre une nouvelle fois. Or, Charles préférait la savoir très loin de lui pour dix de plus (ou, dans le meilleur des cas, à ses côtés) que morte sur le sol parisien.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais une peur pareil, je t'enferme à vie dans ta chambre.

- Seulement si tu t'y enfermes avec moi ...

Non, finalement, elle n'allait pas si bien que ça. La perte de sang et la douleur lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. L'un comme l'autre en étaient persuadé. Ce n'est pas un désir drôlement bien enfoui qui remontait brusquement à la surface. Pas du tout ...

Décidant qu'elle avait dit assez de connerie pour la journée, l'allemande se releva difficilement aidée du télépathe qui passa un bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Elle manqua de tomber qu'en un Hank tout bleu et plein de fourrure passa à côté d'elle à la vitesse d'un fauve pour sauter par la fenêtre à la suite des deux autres. Puis sa main se glissa naturellement dans celle de Charles quand elle pris conscience du carnage qui avait pris place dans la pièce et dans leur vie en moins de cinq minutes. Main qu'elle lâcha dans la seconde quand elle se rendit compte de son geste.

Pour faire diversion, et pour ne pas voir le sourire narquois de son ami, elle baissa la tête sur sa blessure et la testa du bout des doigts. Elle siffla aussitôt de douleur et, pour la énième fois en dix ans, maudit sa mutation qui l'avait empêché d'absorber cette partie des pouvoirs de Logan. À cet instant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer la douleur. Mais, qui l'aurait soulagé de ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même ? Elle devait cette plaie à son propre frère qui lui avait promis de toujours la protéger.

Son sérieux revint dans l'instant, son regard tomba sur Logan qui se relevait doucement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier dans quelle merde ils étaient et plaisanter ainsi ? Ils étaient foutus. Tous. C'était aussi simple que ça. Ils étaient dans une merde totale, et personne ne viendrait les en sortir. Ils venaient de foutre en l'air l'avenir du monde en voulant … en voulant le sauver ! Ielena sentait le mal de crâne arriver, et avec lui la panique. Ils allaient tous mourir, emportant l'humanité avec eux dans les ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda alors Logan affolé. Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Pardon ? C'est toi qui est venu à nous, répondit Charles

Les deux autres mutants ne firent pas attention sur le moment à ses paroles. Il était normal que leur ami demande ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il avait raté pendant les quelques minutes où il avait frôlé l'inconscience. Aussi, ils ne prêtèrent pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que Charles remarque quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Il toucha la main de Ielena et lui indiqua Logan d'un signe de tête. Le mutant d'une autre époque semblait complètement déboussolé, si innocent et si naïf. Ielena croisa alors son regard et se figea. C'était celui d'un homme perdu, pas celui qu'il avait depuis son arrivée à leur époque.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Logan, ne la reconnaissant pas, lui agrippa alors l'épaule, la faisant hurler de douleur quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur la blessure sanguinolente. Charles se précipita sur eux, tentant de dégager la mutante de la prise de son ami.

- Logan, calmes-toi ! Cria-t-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla le mutant en réponse.

Ielena hurla quand la prise s'affermit.

- Charles, répondit l'ancien télépathe. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier.

- Jamais entendu ce nom-là !

L'allemande utilisa les quelques forces qui lui restaient et leva la main pour la poser sur le bras qui la maintenait. Elle voyait son ami sombrer dans les méandres de son esprit, se perdre dans sa conscience. Elle devait l'aider comme lui-même l'avait fait au Camp, mais aussi dans une certain bar de Cleveland. Il l'avait relevé, l'avait poussé vers sa famille, et avait empêché sa peine et sa douleur de l'engloutir sous leur poids. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait besoin de son aide. Sa main se tendit et, sans qu'il puisse réagir, elle la posa sur son front pour entrer dans son esprit. Avant d'être aussitôt retirer par celle de Charles.

Elle se tourna vers lui, prête à l'incendier.

- Tu risques de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, se justifia-t-il. Son esprit est bien trop perturbé pour survivre à une autre attaque.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, on doit faire quelque chose. Il a besoin d'aide !

- Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Charles n'avait plus de pouvoir, il lui était impossible d'aider Logan. Elle le savait mais, pourtant, elle décida de lui faire confiance et ramena sa main vers elle, son épaule toujours sous la poigne de l'autre mutant. L'ancien télépathe n'attendit pas et se tourna vers Logan. Il se mit à lui parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, passant du temps qu'il faisait dehors à la dose de drogue qu'il avait soit-disant avalé. Ielena le regardait sans comprendre, se demandant s'il n'avait pas reçu un coup sur la tête un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, Logan relâcha la pression sur l'épaule de l'allemande pour finalement la lâcher complètement. Ébahie, elle ne pense même pas à gémir de douleur. Le télépathe lui avait parler pour gagner sa confiance, comme on le faisait pour un animal sauvage. Il tentait de regagner la confiance de leur ami qui ne savait plus qui ils étaient, ni qui il était, afin de le détendre pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ielena soupira de soulagement quand elle compris, même le mutant d'une autre époque avait l'air complètement paumé.

- Je m'occupe de lui, répéta Charles. Toi tu devrais aller voir dehors si Hank et Raven vont bien.

- Je ne suis pas en état de me défendre, contesta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te défendre pour convaincre ton frère de cesser ce qu'il est en train de faire.

- Au cas où tu aurais pas remarqué Charles, Erik m'a tiré dessus. Je ne pense pas être mesure de le convaincre de tout arrêter.

Elle soupira de frustration. Elle était incapable d'expliquer au télépathe l'accord tactique qui était passé entre son frère et elle. D'une acceptation commune, ils venaient de mettre un terme au lien qui les unissaient et venaient d'entrer en guerre. Ielena était désormais la dernière personne pouvant lui interdire quoique ce soit. Il ne l'écouterait plus.

- Vas-y Ielena, lui intima Charles. Je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose. Seulement, n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs s'il-te-plaît.

L'allemande ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, elle était sûrement la seule personne à pouvoir l'arrêter quitte à se battre contre lui. Eux qui tant de fois avait combattu l'un contre l'autre, allaient devoir se livrer un combat sans merci. Si il n'était pas déjà trop tard, Ielena ne pouvait pas le laisser faire du mal à Rave. La mutante était des leurs. Elle les avait toujours soutenue, elle avait abandonné son frère pour les suivre dans leur quête de reconnaissance. Ils ne pouvaient pas envisagés de lui faire du mal après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. C'était impensable.

Forte de cette résolution, Ielena se dirigea vers la fenêtre, obstruant la douleur dans un coin de son esprit. Ignorant Charles et ses recommandations, elle utilisa le métal autour d'elle comme Erik l'avait fait pour descendre dans la cour en contrebas. Elle se posa en douceur sur le sol pavé, sous le regard de la foule effrayée. Une question passait dans leur esprit à tous : combien. Combien d'autres monstres passeraient encore par cette fenêtre brisée où aurait dû se tenir la conférence marquant la paix revenue ? À travers leurs yeux et leurs pensées, Ielena voyait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours détesté voir chez les autres. La peur, la curiosité, puis la haine, avaient remplis le regard de tout les hommes qui avaient un jour décidé de se servir des mutants comme d'une arme. Peut-être que Erik avait raison, chaque humain était prédestiné à les haïr et les persécuter.

Quand ils se reculèrent avec peur, la mutante détacha son regard d'eux et parcourut du regard la grande place où ennemis comme amis se trouvaient. Elle vit Raven, couchait pas terre, qui tentait de toutes ses forces de se relever avant que Erik ne revienne vers elle. Encore une fois, et malgré les interdictions du télépathe, Ielena entra dans l'esprit de son amie et murmura simplement : _fuis, et cours loin d'ici_. La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, lui fit un signe de tête et disparut à travers la foule sous une apparence étrangère.

L'allemande dirigea son regard vers son frère, que Le Fauve tentait de maintenir sous l'eau. Il espérait le noyé une bonne fois pour toute dans la fontaine de l'hôtel. Ses bras se crispait sur le torse de son ennemi, de celui qui avait blessé la femme qu'il aimait, et son corps se secouait en même temps que le corps qui convulsait sous lui. Il grogna de rage, montra les crocs et, plus que jamais et pour la première fois, il ressemblait vraiment au monstre qu'il pensait être. Il y avait tant de détermination en lui, tant de volonté de réussir quitte à devenir un assassin, que Ielena crut qu'il allait gagné contre l'autre mutant.

Mais c'était sous-estimé Erik que de croire qu'il pouvait échouer. Sa détermination était supérieur à celle de Hank. Lui, il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. La guerre venait de lui prendre sa dernière raison de vivre, sa sœur se détournait de lui tout comme il se détournait d'elle. Il pouvait maintenant se battre sans craindre pour sa vie à elle car, quoiqu'il fasse, elle survirait. Il ne la mènerait plus sur des chemins dangereux, ne risquerait plus sa vie dans la survie de leur peuple. Si il échouait, elle ne mourrait pas avec lui. Elle vivrait envers et contre tout. Et lui, il pouvait se battre

Ielena était inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère, inconsciente des pensées qui étaient les siennes. Si elle avait su tout cela, elle aurait pu lui dire. Elle aurait put lui expliquer que ce qu'il faisait ne servait à rien, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il partait qu'elle survivrait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle, que la mort viendrait quand même la chercher si Hank échouait pour trouver un remède, ou si Erik le tuait avant qu'il ne puisse tenter de le faire. Ielena aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais elle en était incapable. Son cœur lui hurler d'avancer et de se justifier, mais sa raison lui disait que ça ne servirait à rien.

Erik n'était pas résigné à abandonner. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs, pour faire reculer Le Fauve. Les bars de fer, décorant la fontaine de formes géométriques, se mirent en mouvement. Elles s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des jambes de Hank et, d'une pression, l'envoyèrent voler à l'autre bout de la grande place. Ielena se baissa quand il passa au dessus de sa tête, et le regarda s'écraser sur le sol. Il fut incapable de se relever, il gémit douloureusement.

Ce fut trop pour la mutante, qui en avait plus qu'assez du nombre d'amis morts ou blessés ces derniers temps. Elle observait tout sans jamais agir, de peur que ce moment soit le dernier. Il était temps pour elle d'arrêter ce cacher derrière sa maladie et de se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait.

Elle s'avança vers la fontaine où son frère se relevait difficilement, le sang coulant sur sa nuque comme un écho à sa propre blessure dans l'avion le veille. Un autre exemple du lien qui les unissait et qu'il leur fallait briser une bonne fois pour toute. Elle s'approcha doucement, le laissa sortir de l'eau et relever la tête vers elle. Ils ne dirent rien dans un premier temps, se contentant de se fixer en silence à quelques mètres de distance. Faisant le deuil de leur relation qui s'effondrait secondes après secondes.

- Tu comptes me tuer, _Schwester _? Demanda Erik, froid et distant.

Ielena ne broncha pas, cela lui fit mal un instant. Juste un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

- Tu avais raison, répondit-elle. Nous sommes condamnés à toujours être séparés. Mais je suis sûrement la seule qui puisse t'empêcher de commettre un génocide de trop dans un monde tel que le notre.

- Les humains doivent comprendre, je ne renoncerais pas.

- Je sais. Et je vais devoir t'arrêter.

Ils ne dirent rien, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Désormais, l'heure était en actes et non aux vaines paroles. Ils attendaient que l'un deux face un geste alors que la foule se taisait. Le silence avait remplacé l'effervescence et la panique engendrées par leur arrivée inattendue, c'était le silence avant la tempête. La foule ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, tout cela était incompréhensible. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ?

À peine cette question traversait leur esprit que les mutants se mirent en mouvement. La femme blessée leva brusquement les mains dans la direction de l'autre, l'homme souleva soudainement les voitures de polices dans les airs. La panique reprit, la tempête commençait. La foule se divisa et se dispersa de tous côtés. Les policiers sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers les mutants dans l'espoir de les stopper avant qu'ils ne leur fassent de mal. Aucun d'entre eux de ne se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas visés. Que cette bataille ne les concernaient pas. Qu'ils n'étaient que de simples témoins d'une rupture entre deux idéaux. D'une rupture des liens du sang.

Ielena maintint ses mains en hauteur et, tétanisant ses muscles pour ne pas faiblir et ne pas perdre courage, elle lâcha toute sa puissance sur son frère. L'électricité vola violemment et à toute vitesse vers le mutant qui ne dû sa survie, et celle de ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, qu'à un réflexe étonnant. Erik sauta sur le côté roula sur le sol pour se retrouver un peu plus loin. Sa concentration brisée, les voitures et toutes autres objets contenant des métaux s'écrasèrent sur le béton. Les véhicules de services policiers s'effondrèrent tout autour de la grande place, bloquant l'accès aux derniers citoyens restants. Une centaine d'entre eux restèrent coincés, à proximité du carnage qui se préparait.

La colère remplaça la froide distance sur le visage de l'allemand. Il se redressa avec une lenteur exagérée, transpirant le danger par tout les pores. Une lueur folle et sauvage s'alluma dans son regard, et Ielena eut la fugace impression de l'avoir déjà vu dans les yeux d'un autre à Cuba. Juste avant que les deux Lensherr ne renversent la situation et transpercent son front d'une pièce de monnaie allemande. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde sous la peine. Elle les rouvrit juste à temps pour voir une bouche d'égout arraché fonçait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle se décala à temps mais sentit la plaque lui frôler le visage. Elle jeta un regard noir et offusqué à Erik.

_Finit de jouer_, pensa-t-elle avec haine. Elle s'élança aussitôt.

Ielena courut jusqu'à son frère aussi vite qu'elle put pour lui laisser peu de temps à réagir. Elle avait sous-estimé Erik qui prit bien vite une position de combat. Ielena sortit ses griffes de métal sans réfléchir au moment où elle sautait sur lui. Dans tout son orgueil blessé, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à sa mutation. Ses griffes furent stoppés par Erik à quelques centimètres de son torse. Il l'a repoussa sans difficulté et l'envoya rouler sur le sol. Elle se releva vite au moment où il s'élançait sur elle, près à en terminer.

Un coup puissant dans la bas du ventre et une main tordant son bras mutilé, fit crier de douleur la mutante. Levant la main, elle l'a posa sur le bras de Erik et lui envoya une décharge puissante d'énergie dans le corps qui se propagea par ses vêtements trempés. Il grogna et la lâcha instantanément. Elle en profita et lui balança un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber en arrière. Elle s'éloigna bien vite, grimaçant alors qu'il revenait à la charge. Ielena attira à elle la barre de fer qui maintenait le drapeau français sur le toit de l'hôtel, et il fit de même. Elles se s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit assourdissant, laissant une traînée d'étincelles quant elle glissèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles se séparèrent pour se rencontraient de nouveau. Ielena poussa de toutes ses forces sur son bras valide et fit reculer l'allemand. Elle attaqua à nouveau.

Le combat faisait rage. Ce n'était plus le petit entraînement qui avait eu lieu dans les sous-sols du manoir Xavier. Ils faisaient abstraction du reste, ignorant la foule sidérée pour mieux se concentrer sur l'autre et bataille qu'ils se livraient. L'attitude bon-enfant avait fait place à une envie incommensurable de faire mal à l'autre, de le faire souffrir comme eux-mêmes souffraient. Ils étouffaient leur peine et leur rage dans les coups et les cris. Ils cachaient la peur de cette nouvelle séparation derrière les regards haineux et grognements de rage. Ils n'étaient plus Ielena et Erik Lensherr, frère et sœur se séparant pour mieux se retrouver. Ils n'étaient que deux combattants, deux guerriers se battant pour leur cause. Une cause qui les séparait et les détruisait.

Ielena feignit sur le droite mais l'affronta sur la gauche tout en lui faisant un croche pied. Erik tomba à terre, et elle voulut abattre le coup de grâce pour le rendre inoffensif mais il roula sur le côté au dernier moment. Son propre poids l'entraîna sur le sol avec lui, et elle siffla de douleur quand la douleur se répandit. Son épaule venait de frapper le béton. Erik en profita pour reprendre le dessus, et la bloqua sur le sol en passant au dessus d'elle. Elle remonta brusquement le genou et le frappa à l'entre-jambe. Il siffla et relâcha un peu la pression. Elle bascula des hanches, se retrouva au dessus de lui, et le frappa encore et encore. Son poing frappa plusieurs fois. Le sang coulant derrière la tête du mutant redoubla quand elle lui cogna la tête contre le sol dur.

Et elle fit l'erreur d'utiliser sa mutation. Elle lui envoya une décharge d'électricité.

La douleur lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle possédait. Les prémices d'une nouvelle crise la firent lâcher prise, elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois le dos au sol sans pouvoir s'échapper. Elle sentit la main de son frère se posait contre sa gorge et appuyait fort contre sa trachée. Ielena leva difficilement la main pour éloigner la prise qui l'étouffait mais les forces lui manquaient, son esprit se perdaient dans les brumes de la douleur. Elle aurait voulu lui envoyait une autre décharge mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle étouffait, elle suffoqué sous la prise, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle allait mourir de la main même de son frère.

Ielena plongea son regard dans celui de Erik, alors que l'air se faisait rare dans ses poumons. Sa main agrippait celle de son frère, ses yeux le suppliait d'arrêter. Au fur et à mesure, sa prise se fit plus dure. Elle commença par lui tirer sur le bras quand elle sentit la panique et le manque d'air se faire ressentir. Ses ongles griffèrent la peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre, ses pieds convulsaient dans tout les sens, son corps s'agitait. Elle perdait peu à peu prise avec la réalité. L'étouffement plus la crise allaient avoir raison d'elle. Elle sombrerait bientôt dans les ténèbres et la douleur, dans la nuit infini de la mort. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Ses membres se calmèrent. Elle sombra.

Erik était fou de rage. Fou de rage contre ces hommes si faibles et si lâches qui le poussaient à combattre sa propre sœur. Fou de rage contre cette même sœur qui, malgré sa haine pour les humains et cet espoir pour un nouvel avenir, refusait de le suivre et de combattre à ses côtés. Fou de rage contre lui pour ne pas avoir su protéger sa sœur et son peuple comme il lui avait promis. Erik était fou de rage et sa prise se resserrait sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait. Sous ses yeux, c'était les humains et leur haine qu'il étranglait. C'était les nazies et les soviétiques. C'était Shaw et ses idéologies si semblables aux siennes. C'était ses peurs et se regrets.

Pourtant, quand il sentit le corps sous lui relâcher toute la tension et s'affaisser, il comprit. Ce n'étaient pas Shaw, les nazies ou les soviétiques, les humains ou Trask, qui reposaient sous lui. C'était sa sœur. Sa petite sœur qu'il avait, autrefois, réconforté dans un fourgon allemand. Celle qu'il avait promis de protéger dans du méchant tyran, dans une cave vingt-huit années plus tôt. C'était sa petite sœur qu'il était en train de tuer de ses mains, alors qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'il ne sombre pas dans sa haine. Il allait la tuer sans remord, elle, sa dernière famille.

Aussitôt, il retira ses mains. Il attendit. Deux secondes, une minutes. Mais elle ne se releva pas. Il se pencha vers elle, cherchant un souffle qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il passa une main sur le cou marqué de ses doigts, cherchant un pouls disparu. Il lui fit un massage cardiaque pour la ramener vers lui. Il lui prit les épaules, la secoua pour la faire réagir. Il appuya de ses doigts sa blessure pour que la douleur la ramène vers lui. Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle resta inerte sur le sol de béton. La peur, la culpabilité, le chagrin. Tant de sentiments alors que la compréhension se faisait dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Un cri de pure douleur sortit de sa bouche.

Ce fut les sirènes de polices qui le ramenèrent dans la réalité. Son regard se posa sur ce qui l'entourait, constatant les regards choqués de la foule revenue. Il passa un instant de tous les tuer pour oser les regarder comme si ils étaient des monstres, comme si sa tendre petite sœur était un monstre. Puis il se rappela sa mission, ils payeraient bien assez tôt. Tout était de leur faute. Ils payeraient pour tout les mutants morts.

Il baissa la tête vers Ielena, reposant sous lui. Un dernier baiser sur son front, un dernier murmure d'excuse pour celle qui ne l'entendait plus, une dernière caresse sur ses joues. Il se leva sans un mot. Résigné et haineux, il traversa la foule qui s'écartait devant lui pour s'éloigner définitivement de ce lieu de malheur. Pour se diriger vers l'avenir, et Trask.


End file.
